


The Savior and the Ruler of Destiny: The Boy Who Lived

by LadyMalpotr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMalpotr/pseuds/LadyMalpotr
Summary: Dua bayi lahir dengan takdir berbeda, menembus ruang dan waktu, antara cahaya dan kegelapan. Akankah mereka dapat melewatinya? ataukah cinta yang tumbuh diantara keduanya dapat menjadi kekuatan untuk melewati segala tantangan?Ikuti petualangan Draco & Harry serta teman-temannya di sekolah sihir Hogwarts.Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the harry potter characters or books and stuff, that belongs to J.K. Rowling (did I spell that right?) anyway the chapters will be coming out slow most likely and it will be eventual SLASH, or a boy with boy romance and stuff. Please Post to tell me if it's any good cause if it isn't I will eventually stop writing, this is my first story.  
> Hope you enjoy! =]

**Sang Penyelamat dan Sang Penguasa Dua Takdir**

Dua bayi terlahir dengan ikatan takdir  
Menembus ruang dan waktu  
Takdir hidup berbeda namun saling melengkapi

Bayi pertama memiliki takdir yang telah ditentukan  
Sebuah tanggung jawab ditanamkan pada dirinya bahkan sebelum mata peraknya melihat dunia  
Dua takdir…  
Cahaya & Kegelapan  
Sedangkan…  
Bayi kedua lahir dibawah bintang takdir  
Sebuah takdir yang akan menentukan masa depan dan kehidupannya

Dapatkah mereka melewati ujian takdir dan menemukan kebahagiaan?  
Melewati ruang dan waktu  
Menemukan satu sama lain  
Dibawah ikatan sakral dan suci

**TBC**


	2. Kelahiran Sang Penyelamat dan Sang Penguasa 2 Takdir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the harry potter characters or books and stuff, that belongs to J.K. Rowling (did I spell that right?) anyway the chapters will be coming out slow most likely and it will be eventual SLASH, or a boy with boy romance and stuff. Please Post to tell me if it's any good cause if it isn't I will eventually stop writing, this is my first story.  
> Hope you enjoy! =]

Suatu malam dihari hallowen, didalam sebuah Hutan yang disebut hutan kegelapan atau hutan tanpa ujung. Berdiri sebuah Manor megah yang tersembunyi dari dunia luar.

Disebuah tempat dalam manor itu, berkumpul suatu kaum yang memiliki 2 takdir atau nasib melakukan sebuah ritual untuk kelahiran kembali seorang penguasa yang akan menentukan nasib kaum tersebut.

Seorang wanita dengan mata sekelam malam, rambut semerah darah dan kulit sepucat mayat berdiri di depan para kaum tersebut.

"Disini kita berkumpul, menyambut kelahiran kembali sang penguasa 2 takdir yang akan membawa dan membimbing kita pada takdir sesungguhnya, tempat kita seharusnya berada. Disini sebelum kita melakukan ritual untuk menyambut penguasa yang baru, aku ingin kalian semua bersumpah akan setia pada sang penguasa dan mengikuti apapun takdir yang dia pilih dan kuharap kalian tanamkan dalam hati masing-masing untuk mempercayai bahwa apapun takdir yang dipilih oleh sang penguasa adalah yang terbaik. Apakah kalian bersedia? Bila ada yang keberatan dalam hal itu, katakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali"

Salah seorang dari kaum tersebut, seorang pria dengan mata biru bagaikan emerald, berambut coklat, dengan kulit sawo matang berkata,

"Aku terlahir bersama kaum ini maka aku pun akan akan mati bersama kaum ini"

Banyak suara yang menyetujui pendapat tersebut lalu salah seorang wanita dari kaum tersebut berkata,

"Benar, memang kita terlahir dengan 2 takdir tapi kami percaya apapun takdir yang ditentukan oleh sang penguasa adalah pilihan yang terbaik, bagi kami hal ini adalah sebuah kebanggaan menjadi salah satu dari kaum yang memiliki kekuatan dari 2 takdir"

Sekali lagi banyak suara yang menyetujui hal tersebut. Memang kaum mereka terkenal sebagai kaum yang paling kuat karena memiliki 2 kekuatan dari 2 dunia tapi bila takdir mereka telah ditentukan mereka harus berusaha untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan dari salah satu dunia tersebut kecuali bila hal tersebut terpaksa tapi bila takdir mereka belum ditentukan mereka bebas menggunakannya. Namun, selalu ada konsekuensi dari kekuatan sihir yang besar.

Untungnya semua anggota kaum tersebut memihak pihak grey atau netral karena mereka tidak ingin terjerumus dalam sebuah masalah sebelum sang penguasa muncul. Mereka tidak pernah ikut campur dalam masalah faksi sihir cahaya atau kegelapan kecuali bila masalah tersebut menyangkut nyawa banyak orang.

Memang kehidupan mereka tidak terlihat dalam bahaya tapi sebenarnya nyawa mereka setiap saat selalu terancam.

Setelah mendengar pendapat dari semua anggota. Wanita bermata gelap itu menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda dia mengerti akan keinginan hati dari para anggota lalu diapun maju dan berdiri di depan sebuah altar.

"Baiklah kalau memang itu keinginan kalian"

Mata hitamnya tertuju kearah bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan warna yang berbeda dari biasanya, malam itu bulan bersinar dengan warna semerah darah. Sungguh suatu hal yang sangat cocok untuk malam hallowen.

Wanita itu kemudian berkata,

"Waktunya hampir tiba, ayo kita mulai ritualnya"

Wanita itu lalu mengangkat tangannya sedangkan anggota lainnya mulai menggelilingi wanita itu sambil saling bergandengan tangan berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi menggapai inti sihir yang mereka miliki lalu mengalirkan kekuatan itu kearah sang wanita.

"Wahai sang penguasa Zeus yang perkasa tunjukkanlah tanda kelahiran kembali sang penguasa 2 takdir, jawablah doa yang kami lantunkan"

Altar dihadapan wanita itu mulai bersinar dan terbelah menjadi dua setelah itu terlihat sebuah portal berwarna hitam kelam dan tidak lama kemudian dari dalam portal tersebut keluar seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan mata dan rambut segelap malam dan kulit seputih salju.

Dia melihat kearah sang wanita yang mengucapkan sumpah tadi, lalu berkata,

"Wahai sang Amore, doa kalian telah didengar oleh sang penguasa Dewa Zeus yang agung, aku telah diutus untuk memberitahukan apa saja tanda dari sang penguasa 2 takdir. Dia akan lahir dari darah murni kaum ini, memiliki mata dengan warna yang tidak menunjukkan 2 takdir itu dan dia pun memiliki sebuah tanda yang akan muncul ketika usianya 13 tahun dan pada usia ini dia akan mendapatkan kemampuannya secara utuh dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku ingin kalian semua membimbing dan menjaganya"

Wanita yang di sebut sebagai sang Amore mengganggukkan kepalanya seraya berkata,

“Baik saya mengerti Dewi nuntius deus dea. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal dalam diri saya yaitu bila tanda yang menunjukkan sang penguasa muncul pada usia 13 tahun lalu bagaimana kami bisa membimbing dan menjaganya di usia sebelum itu?"

Bila harus jujur sang Amore kurang mengerti karena pada masa ini saja tanda seorang penguasa berbeda dari penguasa sebelumnya, karena pada umumnya sang penguasa telah memiliki kekuatan secara utuh dan tanda sejak ia dilahirkan.

Dewi nuntius deus dea tersenyum dengan ramah lalu berkata,

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya mengenai hal itu. Tanda sang penguasa pada masa ini memang berbeda karena pada masa ini telah diramalkan kehidupan dunia sihir dan muggle akan dipenuhi oleh sebuah kegelapan yang kekuatannya semakin hari semakin besar, dunia kegelapan memiliki seorang ketua yang sangat kuat"

lalu sang Amore berkata dengan pelan "Voldemort!"

"Ya, itu benar"

"Tapi Dewi suatu saat mungkin kami akan menjadi salah satu dari pihak kegelapan atau pihak cahaya lalu kenapa kami harus menyembunyikan sang penguasa?"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu sang Amore tapi seperti yang kukatakan kita tidak bisa membiarkan sang penguasa terancam, bila pihak kegelapan mengetahui hal ini mungkin mereka akan memaksa sang penguasa untuk mengikuti pihak mereka, bukanah kau tahu apa akibatnya bila sang penguasa memilih takdir yang bukan datang dari hatinya. Dewa Zeus telah memutuskan hal tersebut, dia tidak ingin kejadian beribu tahun yang lalu terulang kembali. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ya, kami mengerti" ucap sang Amore

"Lalu mengenai pertanyaanmu yang sebelumnya untuk mengenali sang penguasa, aku akan memberikanmu sebuh medalion, medalion ini hanya dapat di pakai oleh sang penguasa dan bila ada orang lain yang mencoba menggunakannya dia akan mati dan medalion ini akan bersinar setiap saat sang penguasa mengeluarkan kekuatannya juga berfungsi sebagai penahan kekuatan bila sang penguasa mengeluarkan kekuatannya secara berlebihan yang dapat menyebabkan dia kehilangan nyawanya"

Sang Amore menerima medalion itu dari Dewi, sebuah medalion berbentuk lingkaran dengan gambar naga di tengahnya.

"Sang penguasa akan dijaga oleh hewan yang merupakan gambaran jiwanya, dia akan menjaga sang penguasa"

"Dewi bukankah itu adalah tugas kami?"

"Ya itu benar. Namun, seperti yang kukatakan sang penguasa pada masa ini berbeda dengan penguasa pada masa yang lalu. Penguasa pada masa lalu, dia akan tinggal dibawah pengawasan kalian tapi sang penguasa pada masa ini berbeda dia akan tetap tinggal bersama orang tuanya dan saat kalian tidak bisa mengawasi dan menjaganya dari dekat maka naga tersebut yang akan melakukannya. Satu lagi medalion itu akan langsung terpasang pada leher sang penguasa ketika berada didekatnya dengan begitu kalian tahu siapa sang penguasa masa ini"

"Ya, kami mengerti" sekali lagi sang Amore mewalkili kaumnya berbicara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa kembali saat sang penguasa mendapat kekuatannya secara utuh. 13 tahun lagi"

Lalu Dewi berjalan kearah portal dan tidak lama kemudian portal itu tertutup.

"Seperti yang telah kalian dengar dari Dewi Nuntius deus dea, sang penguasa pada masa ini berbeda dengan penguasa sebelumnya dan disini kesetiaan kita akan diuji. Apakah kalian sanggup?"

"Ya, kami sanggup" Ucap seluruh kaum tersebut

"Baiklah, tidak akan lama lagi kita akan mengetahui siapa sang penguasa selanjutnya dengan medalion ini. Benda ini akan menunjukkan di mana sang penguasa berada dan sebagai tanda bahwa ia adalah sang penguasa 2 takdir ** _. Princeps duos_** "

DDDUUUAAARRR……

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan ritual itu meledak, dipintu yang bentuknya suda tidak jelas berdiri seseorang dari pihak kegelapan yang merupakan ketua dari pihak tersebut dan terkenal sebagai penyihir paling kejam di dunia sihir, **Voldemort.**

"Hm, aku mendengar hal itu. Bila aku memiliki medalion itu maka aku akan menjadi penguasa 2 dunia kekuatan sihir"

Sang Amore menyembunyikan medalion tersebut,

'Jangan sampai dia melihat medalion ini' ucapnya dalam hati.

Sang Amore lalu berkata,

"Oh, senang sekali kau dapat berkumpul dengan kami di acara ini Voldemort walaupun cara kau datang sama sekali tidak dapat diterima bahkan kau sama sekali tidak diundang. Apakah kau tidak punya malu?"

Voldemort memandang sang Amore dengan tatapan siap membunuh,

"HEI… jangan kau mengalihkan pembicaraan serahkan medalion itu padaku maka tidak akan ada pertumpahan darah di ruangan ini" ucanya sambil menyeringai

Salah satu dari kaum tersebut berkata,

"HEI… Voldemort lancang sekali tubuh kotormu itu menginjakkan kaki di ruangan suci ini. Apa kau bilang tadi? Kau ingin menjadi penguasa 2 dunia? Hah, jangan pernah mengatakan suatu hal yang hanya ada dalam mimpimu"

"Oh, sayang sekali tapi kau harus ingat aku adalah penyihir paling kuat dan penguasa yang kalian impikan itu pasti akan tunduk dihadapanku dengan kata lain aku adalah penguasa dari sang penguasa" ucap Voldemort dengan bangga.

"Berani sakali kau berkata seperti itu, penguasa dari sang penguasa adalah Dewa Zeus yang agung. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya dan juga bila takdir kami berada di pihak kegelapan itu karena kami tunduk pada sang penguasa bukan pada penyihir lancang dan gila sepertimu" ucap sang Amore dengan marah.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU MANUSIA RENDAHAN, AVADA KEDAVRA" ucap salah satu Death Eater yang bernama Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black.

Ketika mantra itu mengarah ke sang Amore, dengan sigap ia menciptakan pelindung dengan mantra non-verbal,

"Apa kau bilang? Manusia rendahan? Kaum kami adalah kaum penyihir paling tua dan paling murni dan kau hanyalah seorang penghianat dari keluargamu, sayang sekali keluarga Black yang merupakan salah satu dari bagian kaum ini dan juga keluarga terhormat di negeri sihir harus kehilangan mukanya hanya karenamu"

"KAU TIDAK BERHAK PERPENDAPAT TENTANG HIDUPKU" balas Bellatrix dengan geram

"Oh my lord izinkanlah aku menghabisi tikus keparat ini"

"Silakan, tapi ingat! siksa dia sampai dia dengan sendirinya menginginkan kematian dan ambil kenang-kenangan untukku, aku ada urusan lainnya yang lebih penting, kuserahkan semua padamu" Voldemord melangkah pergi meninggalkan para minionnya.

"Terima kasih my lord. Tenang saja semuanya akan beres" ucap Bellatrix sambil menyeringai

"SERANG…" teriak Bellatrix menggema

Sang Amore yang sudah menduga akan terjadi seperti ini segera mengaktifkan medalion tersebut agar langsung pindah ke sang penguasa, ketika medalion itu sudah aktif sang Amore membacakan mantra lalu medalion itu menghilang.

Menyadari terjadinya pertempuran yang sia-sia, sang Amore segera membaca mantra non verbal untuk ber-Apparate lalu dengan kecepatan cahaya seluruh kaum yang sedang bertarung tersebut menghilang.

Sebelum pergi Sang Amore mengatakan pada Bellatrix,

"Katakan pada tuanmu itu, kami tidak akan pernah tunduk padanya apalagi pada half blood seperti dia"

"SIAL… CRUCIO" teriak Bellatrix sambil melempar mantra kutukan kearah sang Amore yang telah menghilang.

-o0o-

Disuatu tempat malam yang sama, tepatnya di Godric's Hollow. Berdiri sebuah rumah sederhana tapi nyaman dan tentram bila dilihat dari luar tapi sesungguhnya penghuni dari rumah itu sedang merasa cemas karena mereka tahu tidak akan lama lagi akan ada bahaya yang sangat besar mendekat.

Seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang menggendong bayinya yang baru berumur 1 tahun bertanya pada suaminya

"James apa kau yakin kita sudah aman? Aku merasa akan ada kejadian buruk malam ini"

"Aku juga sangat cemas Lili, tapi tenang saja aku percaya pada Peter. Dia akan menjaga rahasia keberadaan kita" ucap James pada istrinya sambil mengusap kepalanya dan tersenyum pada anak pertamanya.

"lebih baik kau sekarang istirahat kau pasti lelah, lihat angel kita sudah tertidur dari tadi. Aku akan berjaga diluar" ucap James sambil meninggalkan ruangan kamar anaknya

"My little angel, jangan takut ya ibu akan selalu menjagamu. Oya ibu ada hadiah untukmu, lihat kalung ini akan mengingatkanmu pada kami dimanapun kau berada dan juga akan menjagamu, kalung ini diwariskan secara turun-temurun di keluarga ayahmu" ucap Lili sambil tersenyum dan memakaikan kalung itu pada putranya.

Setelah memakaikan kalung itu Lili mencium pipi putranya,

"My angel, Harry Potter"

**DDDUUUAAARRR…**

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu depan terdengar suara meledak dan pada saat itu pula Lili tahu James telah meninggalkannya dan Lili pun akan segera menyusulnya tapi dia akan tetap melindungi putranya. Dengan panik dia menaruh Harry kecil di tempat tidur yang menangis dengan keras.

"Jangan menangis Harry, ibu akan pastikan kau akan baik-baik saja" lalu Lili membacakan mantra non-verbal pada Harry dan setelah ia selesai membacanya pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan suara seperti ledakan.

**DDDUUUAAARRR…**

“Aku mohon jangan putraku”

“Avada Kadavra” Seketika itu Lili Potter menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

Di pintu itu berdiri seorang pria angkuh dan kejam, Voldemort tersenyum bangga akan hasil perbuatanya, Harry kecil masih menangis lalu Voldemort mendekati tempat Harry berada

"Oh, kau pasti sangat ketakutan. Tenang saja mahkluk lemah, aku akan menghilangkan rasa ketakutanmu itu dengan cara yang sangat cepat bahkan kau tidak akan merasakan apa-apa lagi dalam hidupmu karena hidupmu akan berakhir sampai disini AVADA KEDAVRA"

Voldemort melancarkan kutukan tidak termaafkan kearah Harry kecil lalu secepat kilat mantra itu malah berbalik kearahnya dan Voldemort pun musnah.

Pihak kementrian baru tiba di lokasi dan pada saat itu mereka menemukan tubuh James dan Lili Potter sudah tidak bernyawa, malam itu semuanya sedih akan kepergian 2 orang yang sangat luar biasa itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara bayi dan saat itu secercah harapan telah tumbuh kembali di dunia sihir.

**TBC**

**Ket:**

Sang Amore = sang penghubung

Dewi Nuntius deus dea = dewi pengantar pesan dewa

Princeps duos = Sang penguasa 2 dunia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ^_^  
> Please help me by review the story ^_^


	3. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the harry potter characters or books and stuff, that belongs to J.K. Rowling (did I spell that right?) anyway the chapters will be coming out slow most likely and it will be eventual SLASH, or a boy with boy romance and stuff. Please Post to tell me if it's any good cause if it isn't I will eventually stop writing, this is my first story.  
> Hope you enjoy! =]

Suatu pagi yang cerah di sebuah tempat di London yang bernama Privet Drive tepatnya rumah yang bernomor 4.

Seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh gempal bolak-balik berlari ditangga, membangunkan seorang anak laki-laki lain yang kamarnya tepat dibawah tangga tersebut.

"BANGUN KAU PEMALAS" teriak anak gempal itu 

Well, setidaknya anak laki-laki ini tidak perlu jam weker karena sudah ada jam weker berjalan yang tidak lain sepupunya sendiri.

"HARRY BANGUN…" teriak seorang wanita sambil mengedor-ngedor pintu ruangan kecil itu.

"Iya, aku sudah bangun bibi Petunia" ucap anak laki-laki kurus itu yang ternyata bernama Harry

Dia seorang anak laki-laki yang mempunyai sebuah luka berbentuk petir di jidatnya, mata hijau bagai emerald mirip seperti milik ibunya dan mempunyai rambut yang sangat berantakan walaupun ia sudah menyisirnya tapi tetap saja rambutnya itu tidak mau rapi, kelihatannya itu memang sudah turunan dari ayahnya.

Dia tahu mengenai ciri-ciri orang tuanya walaupun sebelumnya dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka, dia tahu karena memiliki sebuah kalung yang didalamnya ada foto orang tuannya sedang berdansa tapi dia heran mengapa gambar tersebut bisa bergerak.

Pernah sekali dia menanyakan hal itu pada bibinya tapi bibinya malah berteriak histeris dan mengatakan dia aneh, sejak itu Harry tidak pernah bertanya mengenai hal itu lagi dan disamping foto orang tuannya ada sebuah batu rubi berwarna hijau sama seperti matanya, Harry menganggap batu itu bisa menyerap segala kesedihannya jadi jika Harry merasa rindu dengan orang tuanya, dia akan menggenggam batu itu dan Wuss... kesedihannya terasa menghilang.

ketika Harry membuka pintu kamar kecilnya, tiba-tiba anak gempal atau sepupunya itu berlari dan menutup kembali pintu itu sehingga kepala Harry terjedot.

Sambil mengusap kepalanya, Harry melangkah menuju dapur.

"Cepat buatkan sarapan jangan sampai putraku yang manis dan sedang berulang tahun ini kelaparan" perintah bibi Petunia. Kakak dari ibunya Harry, Lili.

Dia adalah wanita yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan kurus, berambut pendek dengan leher yang jenjang.

"Baik, bibi Petunia" jawab Harry

Dengan cekatan Harry mulai membuat sarapan pagi. Tentu saja dia sudah sangat terampil mengingat dia sudah melakukan hal ini bertahun-tahun. Bukan hanya memasak dia juga terampil melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah lainnya, dia sudah seperti seorang pembantu di rumah keluarganya itu.

Hari ini sepupunya yang bernama Dudley Dursley berulang tahun, seperti biasa paman dan bibinya selalu memanjakannya, pantas saja dia tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang manja dan juga gendut.

Keluarga Dursley sudah mengasuhnya sejak dia kecil sampai 9 tahun lebih dan sebentar lagi menjadi 10 tahun karena tidak akan lama lagi Harry akan berulang tahun yang ke-11.

"Boy, siapkan kopi untukku" perintah pamannya yang bernama Vernon, dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat gendut sampai lehernya pun tidak kelihatan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan istrinya.

Dengan cepat Harry menyiapkan kopi pamannya dan meletakkannya di hadapan Vernon.

"Dudley, tolong ambil surat didepan" perintah vernon pada putranya –sangat berbeda jauh saat dia memberi perintah pada Harry, tidak ada kata _tolong_ \- dengan wajah kesal Dudley menghadap ayahnya dan berkata,

"Kenapa harus aku? Suruh saja Harry, hari ini aku kan berulang tahun seharusnya aku itu di manjakan bukannya di suru-suru"

Setelah mendengar parkataan putranya itu Petunia membenarkan perkataan Dudley lalu menyuruh Harry untuk mengambil suratnya.

Dengan wajah kesal Harry melangkah ke pintu depan dan saat dia membuka pintu Harry melihat seekor burung hantu 

_'aneh'_ pikir Harry

Harry segera menutup pintu dan mulai melihat surat-surat itu ditujukan untuk siapa saja. Sambil menyerahkan surat ke arah pamannya, Harry menemukan sebuah surat yang ternyata bukan untuk Vernon atau Petunia tapi untuknya.

Ketika Harry hampir saja membuka segel surat itu, tiba-tiba Dudley mengambil surat itu lalu berlari kearah orang tuanya

"Dad lihat si aneh mau membaca surat yang bukan untuknya" teriak Dudley

Merasa tidak terima Harry berteriak "Hay, itu surat untukku"

"Hah, surat untukmu? Mimpi, memangnya siapa yang mengirimkannya padamu? Kau sama sekali tidak kenal siapa-siapa" ucap pamannya yang tidak percaya pada perkataan Harry tapi pada saat ia melihat gambar dari segel tersebut Vernon dan Petunia saling berpandangan.

"Tidak ada surat untukmu" hardik Vernon dengan melempar surat itu kedalam perapian sambil tersenyum, kalau boleh jujur adalah senyuman paling jelek menurut Harry.

Setelah kejadian itu keluarga Dursley dan Harry akan pergi ke kebun binatang sabagai hadiah tambahan untuk ulang tahun Dudley. Saat Harry mau naik ke mobil tiba-tiba kerah bajunya ditarik dengan kasar oleh pamannya.

"Ingat boy! Jangan pernah membuat masalah kalau tidak, aku akan pastikan kau akan mendapat hukuman yang berat kau mengerti?" Mata Vernon memicing tajam pada Harry yang membalas dengan anggukan kepalanya. 

"Bagus, sekarang cepat masuk mobil" perintah Vernon

Dikebun binatang, Harry berkeliling seorang diri tanpa pengawasan paman ataupun bibinya, menurutnya itu lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba perhatiannya tertuju pada seekor ular besar yang sedang melilitkan tubuhnya di sebuah batang pohon kering, ular itu sama sekali tidak bergerak tapi matanya tetap memandang dengan tajam. 

"kelihatannya kita berdua sama, terkurung disebuah tempat yang tidak kita inginkan tapi setidaknya kau lebih beruntung karena kau tidak terkurung bersama orang-orang menyebalkan dan tukang perintah" Harry merasa perkataannya dimengerti oleh ular itu karena dia menoleh pada Harry.

Tiba-tiba Harry terjatuh karena tubuhnya didorong kesamping dan tentu saja pelakunya adalah sepupunya sendiri, Dudley.

"Hey, ular bodoh kenapa kau tidak bergerak? Ayo bergerak" teriak Dudley sambil memukul-mukul kaca yang menutup kandang ular itu.

Harry yang merasa sangat kesal pada Dudley memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam

'Oh andai saja sebuah tatapan bisa membunuh' pikir Harry

Tiba-tiba saja kaca yang menutupi kandang itu menghilang sehingga Dudley terjatuh kedalamnya. Melihat hal itu Harry sangat terkejut ditambah lagi ular yang berada dalam kandang itu mulai bergerak dan melangkah keluar, Dudley yang melihat hal itu sangat ketakutan dan tidak dapat bergerak.

Saat ular itu berada di luar kandangnya, ular itu menatap Harry dan berkata,

"Terima kasih" Harry yang masih shock akan kejadian itu hanya bisa berkata "Any time".

Hanya dengan hitungan detik kebun binatang itu menjadi ricuh karena lepasnya seekor ular boa sedangkan Dudley pada saat dia ingin keluar ternyata kaca pembatas itu muncul kembali sehingga Dudley terperangkap didalamnya dan pada saat Petunia melihat kearah putranya, dia berteriak histeris.

Sesampainya di rumah Privet Drive no. 4, Harry diseret dengan kasar oleh Vernon yang wajahnya memerah karena menahan murka.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, jangan membuat masalah?"

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa" ucap Harry mencoba membela diri

"DIAM… kau anak aneh masuk ke kamarmu, sebagai hukuman kau tidak akan mendapatkan makan malam" Teriak Vernon sambil menyeret Harry keruangan kecil dibawah tangga yang sangat jauh dari kata _kamar_ _._

Tiba-tiba Petunia menepuk pundak suaminya sambil memandang kearah bawah. Disana ada lima buah surat yang sama dengan pagi tadi, surat untuk Harry yang sama sekali belum dia baca.

Hari demi hari berlalu surat-surat itu terus datang dengan jumlah yang semakin banyak sehingga Vernon menutup lubang surat di pintu rumahnya dan Harry masih tidak bisa membaca surat-surat itu karena setiap surat itu datang, pamannua akan langsung merobek atau membakarnya.

Disuatu pagi hari yang cerah yaitu hari minggu keluarga Dursley sedang bersantai diruang tengah sambil menikmati teh hangat dan seperti biasa Harry sebagai pelayannya.

"Hah, aku suka sekali hari minggu. Apa kau tahu kenapa, Boy?" tanya Vernon dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Karena tidak ada surat di hari minggu?"

"Yap kau benar, tidak ada surat di hari minggu. Aku sangat merindukan hari-hari yang tenang seperti ini" ucap Vernon sambil menggigit biskuit ditangannya.

Harry melihat kearah luar rumah, disana banyak sekali burung hantu bertengker dimana-mana. Saat itulah kejadian yang aneh terjadi, ada sebuah surat melayang kearah Vernon saat dia melihat surat itu ternyata itu adalah surat yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba ada suara bergemuruh seperti gempa lalu dari dalam perapian di ruangan itu keluar banyak sekali surat. Harry yang melihat hal itu segera berusaha mendapatkan salah satu surat tersebut.

Ketika dia mendapatkannya, Harry segera berlari ke arah kamarnya namun ditahan oleh Vernon yang berusaha merebut surat ditangan Harry.

Tiba-tiba saja lubang surat yang ada pada pintu rumah itu terbuka lalu surat-surat yang sama masuk dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Dengan panik Vernon berteriak,

"CUKUP, kita akan pindah"

Akhirnya keluarga Dursley dan Harry pindah disebuah tempat terpencil dan jauh dari kehidupan. Malam itu adalah malam sebelum Hallowen dengan kata lain tepat tengah malam nanti saat pergantian hari terjadi Harry akan berusia 11 tahun.

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi usianya akan bertambah, Harry menoleh kearah jam tangan digital Dudley yang tidur disampingnya, jam itu berbunyi menandakan hari baru telah datang setelah itu Harry meniup gambar kue tar di lantai rumah itu yang masih berupa tanah.

"Happy birthday Harry"

BBBRRRAAAKKK…

Tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah itu terjatuh, Harry sangat terkejut bahkan Dudley terbangun dari tidurnya. Disana berdiri seorang pria bertubuh besar seperti raksasa, berjenggot lebat dengan rambut panjang dan keriting. Dudley berteriak dengan histeris menyebabkan ayah dan ibunya terbangun sedangkan Harry bersembunyi disamping perapian.

Vernon dan Petunia Segara turun ke lantai satu sambil membawa senapan dan saat mereka melihat pria raksasa itu, Petunia hampir berteriak ketika Vernon memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada sosok raksasa itu.

"Siapa kau? Ada keperluan apa kau disini?"

"Oh maaf bila aku mengganggumu malam-malam begini tuan -sambil memperbaiki pintu rumah yang jebol- perkenalkan aku Rubeus Hagrid seorang housekeeper sekolah Hogwarts, aku datang kemari untuk menjemput Harry Potter. Oh, apakah kau Harry? W/ah, kau jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali kulihat" Hagrid menatap kearah Dudley yang masih shock.

"Aku bukan Harry Potter tapi dialah Harry Potter" Dudley dengan gemetar menunjuk Harry yang langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyianya.

"Aku Harry Potter"

"Wah, kau banyak berubah Harry. Oh iya selamat ulang tahun yang ke-11. Aduh mana ya hadiahnya, oh ini dia mudah-mudahan tidak hancur" Harry menerima hadiah dari Hagrid dan membuka kotak hadiah tersebut.

Di dalamnya ada sebuah kue tar bertuliskan _Happy birthday Harry Potter yang ke-11._

"Terima kasih"

"Ah. Itu bukan masalah besar. Oya kau sudah menerima surat itukan?" Tanya Hagrid dengan senyuman lebar

Mengerti dengan maksud Hagrid, Harry hanya menjawab belum karena memang dia sama sekali belum membaca surat itu.

"Oh… sebentar kalau tidak salah aku membawa suratnya, ah… ini dia" Hagrid menyerahkan surat itu pada Harry.

Harry lalu membaca surat tersebut tapi setelah itu banyak pertanyaan melayang-layang dibenaknya.

"Penyihir?"

"Iya benar, Harry kau adalah seorang penyihir bahkan kedua orang tuamu juga adalah penyihir. Kau diterima di sekolah penyihir Hogwarts, sekolah penyihir terbaik di Inggris dan mempunyai kepala sekolah yang merupakan penyihir terkuat, Albus Dumbledore. Ayo, kita tidak boleh membuang waktu, banyak yang harus dilakukan untuk persiapanmu masuk sekolah"

"Tidak dia tidak boleh pergi apalagi sampai sekolah di sekolah bodoh itu" teriak Vernon berusaha menghalangi.

"Iya, itu benar" ucap Petunia berusaha membela suaminya.

"Sekolah bodoh? Apakah kalian tahu soal ini?" Tanya Harry yang bingung dengan ucapan paman dan bibinya

"Tentu saja kami tahu soal ini, adikku Lili anak kesayangan mendapat surat yang sama dan kau tahu orang tuaku merasa sangat bangga padanya padahal dia hanyalah orang aneh dan dia bertambah aneh setelah menikah dengan Potter idiot itu dan hasilnya mereka meninggal mengenaskan dan meninggalkanmu yang sama anehnya dengan mereka"

"Tapi bibi kau bilang orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil"

"Kecelakaan mobil? bisa-bisanya kalian menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu dari Harry"

"Itu sama sekali tidak penting, intiya dia akan tetap disini dan tidak akan kemana-mana apalagi ke sekolah dengan kepala sekolah yang sama gila dan anehnya" Teriak Vernon

"Apa kau bilang? berani-beraninya kau yang seorang muggle berbicara seperti, jangan pernah kau berani menghina Hogwarts dan Albus Dumbledore dihadapanku" ucap Hagrid sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah Vernon tapi dia melihat Dudley yang sedang memakan kue tar hadiah Harry lalu Hagrid mengarahkan tongkat itu kearah Dudley, tiba-tiba ekor babi tumbuh di pantatnya, Vernon dan Petunia yang melihat hal itu panik bukan main sedangkan Harry hanya tertawa.

"Ayo Harry kita harus membeli keperluan sekolahmu" Hagrid berjalan keluar meninggalkan rumah itu

Harry melihat sebentar kearah para Dursley lalu mengikuti Hagrid keluar

"Hagrid, apa maksudnya dengan muggle?" tanya Harry saat berada diluar

"Oh, itu sebutan bagi orang-orang yang tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir. Ayo naik kita harus sampai di London secepatnya"

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya lalu dia segera naik disepeda motor Hagrid yang terlihat seperti sepeda motor biasa tapi ternyata sepeda motor itu bisa terbang.

-o0o-

Sesampainya di London, Hagrid menyuruh Harry melihat barang apa saja untuk keperluan sekolah. Daftarnya ada dilembar kedua surat penerimaan murid. Harry melihat lembar kedua surat tersebut yang bertuliskan,

_**Seragam** _ _  
_ _Murid tahun pertama akan memerlukan:_ _  
_ _3 set jubah biasa (hitam)_ _  
_ _1 topi runcing biasa (hitam)_

_Sepasang sarung tangan pelindung (kulit naga atau sejenisnya)_ _  
_ _1 jubah musim dingin (hitam/perak)_

_1 syal musim dingin polos_

_1 dasi polos_

_Harap dicatat bahwa pakaian semua murid harus membawa tag nama_

_  
_ _**Buku Materi**   
_ _Semua siswa harus memiliki salinan dari setiap buku berikut:_ _  
_ _Buku mantra standar (kelas 1) oleh Miranda Goshawk_ _  
_ _Sejarah sihir oleh Bathilda Bagshot_ _  
_ _Teori sihir oleh Adalbert waffling_ _  
_ _Panduan transfigurasi untuk pemula oleh Emeric Beralih_ _  
_ _Seribu Jamur dan klasifikasinya oleh Phyllida Spore_ _  
_ _Daftar ramuan sihir oleh Arsenius Jigger_ _  
_ _Binatang fantastik dan dimana untuk menemukannya oleh Newt Scamander_ _  
_ _Panduan untuk pertahanan diri dari sihir hitam oleh Quentin Trimble_

_  
_ _**Peralatan lain** _ **_  
_ ** _1 tongkat_ _  
_ _1 kuali_ _  
_ _1 bola kristal_ _  
_ _1 teleskop_

_1 set timbangan kuningan_

_  
_ _Siswa juga dapat membawa burung hantu, kucing atau kodok (Hewan terserah)_ _  
_ _Diingatkan pada orang tua murid agar murid tahun pertama tidak diperbolehkan membawa sapunya sendiri_

Lalu Harry menoleh pada Hagrid, "Memangnya kita bisa menemukan benda-benda ini di London?"

"Ha…Ha…Ha tidak Harry, kita tidak mungkin bisa menemukan benda-benda seperti ini di London tapi aku tahu tempat yang cocok untukmu agar bisa membeli semua keperluan sekolah, ayo ikuti aku"

Tanpa banyak bertanya Harry lalu mengikuti Hagrid. Masuk kedalam suatu tempat yang terlihat seperti tempat makan sekaligus penginapan yang bernama leaky cauldron.

"Ah, selamat pagi Profesor, Harry orang ini adalah salah satu guru di Hogwarts Quirinus Quirell dan Profesor, ini adalah Harry Potter"

"Ah, ppaappaaggiiggii Hhaahhaaggrriidd sseesseennaannaang bbeebbeerrtteetteemmuummuu ddeeddeennggaannmmuu. Ah jjaajjaaddiiddii iinni Hhaahhaarry Ppooppootteerr? _Tthhtthhee Bbooy Whowho Lliilliiffee_ sseesseennaannaanngg ddeeddeennggaannmu nnnak" ucap Profesor yang bernama Quirinus Quirell sambil mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Harry.

Orang-orang yang ada didekat mereka menoleh kearah Harry, tapi Harry tidak mempedulikannya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda juga Professor" kata Harry sambil menjabat tangannya. Professor Hogwarts ini adalah seorang pria kurus dengan sorban melilit dikepalanya, dia juga menggunakan pakaian yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh kecilnya dan cara bicaranya pun tidak lancar (gagap) tapi entah kenapa saat Harry menjabat tangannya rasanya ada orang lain yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang siap membunuh.

'mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' pikir Harry mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"Maaf, Prof aku dan Harry harus pergi untuk membeli keperluan sekolahnya"

"Ohh, ssiissii…llaallaa…hhhkaaannn. Sseessee…nnannaanngg Bbeebbee…"

"Senang juga dapat mengenal anda profesor" ucap Harry memotong perkataannya

.

Setelah mengucapkan salam, Hagrid dan Harry melangkah kebagian belakang tempat itu.

"Hagrid apa maksud Profesor tadi menyebutku sebagai _The Boy Who Life_?"

"Ah… Harry, aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya seperti apa. Ini rasanya terlalu sulit khususnya dirimu"

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian orang tuaku?" Hagrid terlihat kaget dan gelisah.

"Sudah kuduga, Hagrid kumohon ceritakan padaku bagaimanapun aku harus tahu penyebab sebenarnya kematian orang tuaku"

"Well, kau benar. Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahui hal ini"

Lalu Hagrid mengajak Harry duduk dan mulai menceritakan semuanya dari kelahirannya sampai kejadian yang menyebabkan luka dikeningnya.

"Siapa nama orang itu Hagrid?"

"Uhm Harry, dia adalah seseorang yang namanya tidak boleh disebut"

"Ayolah Hagrid beritahukan padaku, aku harus tahu"

"Umh, baiklah namanya adalah _Voldemort_ "

"Apa? Voldemort?"

"Shh… kecilkan suaramu Harry, dia adalah pria yang membawa kengerian dan penderitaan. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolahmu"

Walaupun banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Harry tapi dia menurut saja lalu diapun mengikuti Hagrid. Saat sampai yang terlihat hanyalah jalan buntu sebuah tembok bata yang tidak dilapisi semen.

"Perhatikan ini Harry" Hagrid mengetokkan tongkatnya ke titik-titik berbeda di tembok lalu bata yang ada pada tembok itu mulai bergeser dan terlihatlah sebuah tempat yang seperti sebuah pasar dengan berbagai toko yang berjejer di setiap sisi jalan.

"Harry selamat datang di Diagon Alley, tempat kau bisa membeli seluruh keperluan sekolahmu"

' _Wow... dunia sihir aku datang'_ _batin_ Harry

Dia tidak sabar lagi menjalani kehidupan barunya. Entah apa pengalaman yang akan dia dapat di dunia barunya ini, yang penting dia tidak sabar lagi.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ^_^  
> Please help me by review the story ^_^


	4. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the harry potter characters or books and stuff, that belongs to J.K. Rowling anyway the chapters will be coming out slow most likely and it will be eventual SLASH, or a boy with boy romance and stuff. This is my first story.  
> Hope you enjoy! =]

Harry melihat banyak sekali toko unik di Diagon Alley dan hanya satu kata yang bisa dia katakan 'Wow', rasanya sudah tidak sabar untuk mengunjungi semua toko itu tapi sebelum pergi berbelanja Hagrid mengajak Harry ke Gringotts untuk mengambil uang. Gringotts adalah nama bank tempat para penyihir menyimpan uangnya.

Keluar dari Gringotts Harry masih sangat takjub dengan kepingan emas seperti gunung yang diwariskan oleh orang tuanya, dia tidak pernah melihat emas sebanyak itu rasanya seperti mimpi. Apakah ini artinya dia bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau? Dengan begitu dia tidak akan merasa iri lagi pada Dudley, batin Harry sambil tersenyum.

Harry dan Hagrid segera menuju toko-toko yang ada di Diagon Alley.

"Baiklah Harry aku ada sedikit keperluan mungkin aku tidak bisa menemanimu berbelanja. Tidak apa-apakan?"

"Tidak apa-apa Hagrid, aku bisa berbelanja sendiri lagi pula aku juga ingin bekeliling"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita akan berkumpul disini tiga jam lagi. Ok?"

"Ok"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, oh iya Harry lebih baik kau cari jubah sekolahmu lebih dulu di toko Madam Malkin"

"Baiklah Hagrid, sampai jumpa tiga jam lagi"

"Baiklah Harry, hati-hati ya"

Setelah berpisah dengan Hagrid, Harry langsung menuju toko yang ditunjuk oleh Hagrid sebagai toko Madam Malkin. Saat Harry sampai di toko jubah itu, dia merasa toko itu seperti toko pakaian di dunia muggle hanya saja pakaiannya memang sangat berbeda.

Dia melihat berbagai macam jubah dengan berbagai ukuran tapi di toko ini juga ada pakaian yang mirip dengan pakaian di dunia muggle tapi tidak terlalu banyak.

"Selamat datang, Mr…"

"Harry Potter" Harry memperkenalkan dirinya pada seorang wanita setengah baya yang menyambutnya saat masuk ke toko.

"Ah, Mr Potter. _The boy who lived_ , perkenalkan saya Madam Malkin, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya mencari jubah untuk sekolah"

"Ah, benar juga tahun ini kau mulai masuk Hogwarts. Baiklah ikuti saya" Harry mengikuti Madam Malkin kesudut ruangan.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar disini"

"Baik"

Sambil menunggu madam Malkin, Harry melihat-lihat pakaian yang berjejer rapi didekatnya saat itulah dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang tapi terlihat seperti berwarna pirang pucat, kulitnya putih mendekati pucat seperti tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari dan kelihatannya anak itu seumuran dengannya karena anak itu juga sedang mencari jubah untuk sekolah atau lebih tepatnya sedang mencobanya.

Ini pertama kalinya Harry bertemu murid Hogwarts yang seumuran dengannya. Walaupun sedikit malu, Harri memberanikan diri untuk menyapa anak itu.

"Hai" sapa Harry mencoba terdengar akrab dan tidak gugup.

Anak laki-laki itupun berbalik dan dua kata muncul di benaknya ' _Tampan_ dan _Grey'_

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Menyadari anak itu merespon, Harry tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, iya… maaf apakah kau juga akan masuk Hogwarts tahun ini?"

"Ya" Jawaban yang paling singkat yang pernah Harry dengar dalam hidupnya, anak ini sama sekali tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun bahkan sekarang anak itu sedang berkaca melihat penampilannya -yang menurut Harry sudah sempurna- tanpa mempedulikan Harry yang ada disampingnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Harry" ucap Harry sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Harry memang sengaja tidak mengatakan nama belakangnya karena dia kurang menyukai embel-embel yang dikatakan orang-orang mengenai dirinya. _The Boy Who Lived._

"Malfoy" kata anak itu tapi dia tidak menjabat tangan Harry

Merasa tidak ada gunanya mengangkat tangannya terus, Harry lalu menurunkannya.

"Malfoy? Just Malfoy?"

"Harry? Just Harry? Kau hanya memperkenalkan namamu setengah"

"Ah, benar juga. Cukup adil" Harry tersenyum mendengar hal itu

"Kau… apakah dari dunia muggle?" tanya Malfoy

"Ah, kau tahu? tapi memangnya tadi aku mengatakannya?"

"Tidak, kau tidak mengatakannya. Aku menyadarinya sendiri"

"Bagaimana caranya? Apakah dengan sihir?"

"Setiap orang di dunia sihir tahu mengenai keluarga Malfoy tapi kau terlihat biasa saja bahkan terlihat sama sekali belum pernah mendengarnya"

"Ah, maaf kalau begitu"

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Bukan kesalahanmu kalau kau terlahir dari muggle"

"Hmm, terima kasih" sebenarnya Harry ingin memberitahu Malfoy kalau dia tidak sepenuhnya seorang muggle tapi dia ingin mencari seorang teman yang tidak memandang status sosial. Harry menyukai Malfoy, pikirannya dewasa dan terlihat tidak membeda-bedakan padahal usianya 11 tahun sama seperti Harry.

"Tapi, ingat jangan pernah bicara lagi padaku, mengerti? Dimanapun kita bertemu, anggaplah kita tidak pernah saling mengenal"

"Eh… Kenapa?"

"Muggleborn sepertimu tidak pantas berteman dengan penyihir pureblood sepertiku. Level kita berbeda jauh. Mengerti?" lalu Malfoy pergi dari hadapan Harry.

Harry yang shock akan perkataan Malfoy, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau malfoy sudah pergi.

"Mr.Potter kemarilah ayo kita ukur dulu badanmu"

Panggilan dari Madam Malkin menyadarkan Harry dari keterkejutannya. Harry merasa sangat bodoh dalam menilai seseorang, bisa-bisanya dia berpkir seperti itu mengenai Malfoy.

' _Dia lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan Dudley'_ Lalu Harry menghampiri madam Malkin.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang berjalan menyusuri Diagon Alley sambil memegangi dadanya yang sejak tadi terus berdegup kencang.

' _Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdegup seperti ini?'_

' ** _Mungkin kau terpesona pada senyuman anak itu'_**

' _Apa maksudmu anak itu? siapa?'_

' ** _Anak berkacamata tadi, Harry'_**

' _Hah? Maksudmu muggleborn itu? Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin pewaris Malfoy sepertiku tertarik padanya'_

' ** _Well, cinta tidak memandang status social. Lagi pula kalau kau memang tidak menyukainya, kau tidak perlu marahkan?'_**

‘ _Aku memang tidak menyukainya'_

' ** _Lalu kenapa jantungmu berdegup dengan cepat? Saat anak itu tersenyum?'_**

' _Jantungku berdegup seperti ini bukan karena anak itu tapi karena dia tidak tahu keluarga Malfoy'_

' ** _Apa hubungannya jantungmu berdegup kencang dengan dia tidak tahu keluarga Malfoy?'_**

' _Tentu saja ada karena aku merasa dia pasti orang yang tidak waras karena dia tidak tahu mengenai keluargaku, mungkin aku sedikit takut'_

' ** _Apa? Seorang Draco Malfoy takut pada anak yang bahkan belum tentu gila?'_**

' _Diam kau. Ah iya, jantungku berdegup seperti ini pasti karena tadi itu pertama kalinya aku menghina orang?'_

' ** _Ya… ya... tapi Draco jantungmu berdegup sebelum kau mengatakan hal itu'_**

' _Ah, cukup… kalau aku bilang itu alasannya maka itulah alasannya. Aku lelah berdebat denganmu'_

' ** _Baiklah, santai saja Ok?'_**

' _Aku tidak mau mendengar hal ini lagi, kau mengerti? Aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu'_

**_'Hehehe…_** t ** _api Draco ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran pada anak yang bernama Harry itu’_**

' _Apa itu? Tumben kau penasaran pada seseorang'_

' ** _Entah mengapa energi sihir anak itu terasa sangat familiar'_**

' _Apakah kau pernah bertemu anak itu di dunia muggle?'_

' ** _Tentu saja tidak pernah, mungkin yang kurasakan adalah sihir orang tuanya yang menurun padanya, terasa begitu familiar'_**

' _Menurutku kau salah Sky, anak itu muggleborn. Ingat?'_

' ** _Benar juga'_**

"Draco kau sedang apa? Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?"

"Apa maksudmu Blaise?"

"Maksudku, kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri sambil memegang medalion itu?"

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah Blaise, kau tidak tahu saja kalau Draco itu sedang berkencan dengan kekasih bayangannya yang tinggal didalam medalion itu" ucap Pansy yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Ah benar juga, aku lupa akan hal itu mungkin karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama dua bulan ini" ucap Blaise memukul jidatnya seperti baru mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Draco kau ini sejak dulu kalau sedang sendirian selalu melamun sambil memegang medalion itu, kau juga sering tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri sampai-sampai dulu bibi Cissy hampir membawamu ke St. Mungo"

"Wah, parah sekali" Blaise tersenyum geli pada Draco

"Diam kalian" Draco menatap sinis pada kedua sahabatnya dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka

"Draco tunggu kau mau kemana?" teriak Pansy

"CARI TONGKAT dan jangan ikuti aku"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Draco seperti itu, Hahaha…" Blaise tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu

"Ya, kau benar. Draco paling tidak suka bila diganggu apalagi saat dia sedang melakukan hal tadi. Jadinya, dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya untung saja tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai kalau tidak hancur sudah image keluarga Malfoy"

"Kau benar. Pans, kau mau ke toko buku?"

"Well, boleh juga. Ayo"

Akhirnya, Blaise dan Pansy pergi ke toko buku sedangkan Draco pergi ke toko Mr.Ollivander untuk membeli tongkat.

Blaise dan Pansy adalah sahabat terdekat Draco, mereka bertiga sudah berteman sejak kecil dan Draco sangat mempercayai mereka. Menurutnya, kesetiaan kedua sahabatnya itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Blaise dan pansy tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai tuan muda dari keluarga Malfoy, mereka memandang Draco seperti teman pada umumnya, mereka bukanlah penjilat atau berpura-pura berteman dengannya hanya untuk mendapat dukungan dari keluarga Malfoy, mereka tulus berteman dengannya dan mereka berdua sangat mengenal bagaimana Draco yang sebenarnya dan tahun ini mereka akan masuk sekolah Hogwarts bersama.

Blaise adalah sahabat Draco yang pertama, dia mempunyai kulit sawo matang, rambutnya agak ikal dan pendek dan dia mempunyai tinggi yang hampir sama seperti Draco. Dia berasal dari keluarga Zabini, salah satu keluarga pureblood yang terkenal selain Malfoy di Inggris tapi pengaruh keluarga Zabini lebih terasa di Italia, dari sanalah keluarga Zabini berasal tapi tetap saja pengaruh keluarga Zabini di Inggris tidak boleh diremehkan, sekali bermasalah dengan keluarga ini maka sama saja sudah berada di neraka dunia.

Pansy, sahabat perempuan Draco. Dia mempunyai kulit yang putih –tapi tidak seputih Draco- rambutnya lurus dan pendek dan tingginya sebahu Draco. Dia berasal dari keluarga Parkinson keluarga pureblood lainnya. Pengaruhnya hampir sama seperti Malfoy dan Zabini. Keluarga Parkinson juga dikenal sebagai keluarga yang menganut ilmu hitam seperti Malfoy karena leluhur dari keluarga Parkinson adalah orang yang mengabdi pada Morgana Le Fay. Craig Sparks. Karena itulah, keluarga Malfoy dan Parkinson telah besekutu sejak dulu.

' ** _Apa-apaan gadis itu menyebutku kekasihmu, memangnya aku perempuan?'_**

' _Ayolah Sky, jangan marah seperti itu. Kau tahukan kalau Pansy hanya bercanda'_

' ** _Baiklah bercanda tapi dia terus mengatakan hal itu sejak dulu. Dulu aku masih menerimanya karena saat itu dia masih gadis kecil tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa menerimanya'_**

' _Ayolah Sky, kebiasaan lama sulit dilupakan'_

' ** _Kebiasaan yang menyebalkan'_**

Draco hanya tersenyum dengan yang dikatakan oleh Sky, tentunya senyuman yang hampir tidak terlihat bagamanapun dia harus menjaga image keluarganya.

Rasanya baru kemarin dia bertemu dengan Sky, tanpa disadari waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Masih segar diingatan Draco mengenai Sky.

Saat itu dia masih berumur tiga tahun saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sky yang menurut orang tua dan teman-temannya adalah teman khayalan atau kekasih bayangan menurut Pansy. Tapi, Sky bukanlah khayalan atau bayangan.

Sky bukanlah manusia tapi dia adalah seekor naga. Seekor naga berwarna hitam tapi terlihat berkilauan saat tubuhnya terpantul sinar matahari.

**Flashback**

Suatu malam yang dihiasi bulan purnama, disebuah manor yang sangat mewah dan terkenal sebagai tempat tinggal salah satu pureblood paling terkenal dan tertua di dunia sihir.

Keluarga Malfoy terkenal sebagai salah satu keluarga paling tua di dunia sihir dan salah satu keluarga yang terkenal akan sejarah gelapnya, keluarga ini dikenal sebagai keluarga yang menganut sihir hitam hal itu dikarenakan leluhur dari keluarga Malfoy adalah Morgana Le Fay.

Morgana Le Fay adalah penyihir hitam paling kuat pada masanya dan merupakan musuh bebuyutan Merlin. Sampai sekarang pun keluarga Malfoy tetap dicap seperti itu walaupun keluarga Malfoy banyak berpatisipasi dalam memajukan dunia sihir. Bahkan Lucius Malfoy -kepala keluarga Malfoy saat ini- bekerja di kementrian sihir sebagai kepala hubungan internasional, tetap saja cap itu tidak hilang.

Keluarga Malfoy mempunyai ciri khas tersendiri yaitu mereka terkenal akan rambut pirang yang hampir mendekati putih, bukan hanya rambut tapi kulit yang mereka miliki pun putih seperti salju dan bola mata mereka miliki berwarna grey seperti silver.

Keluarga malfoy saat ini yang tinggal di Inggris hanyalah Lucius Malfoy, istrinya Narcissa Malfoy nee Black dan anak laki-laki satu-satunya Draco Malfoy yang berumur 3 tahun.

Malam itu keluarga Malfoy sedang berkumpul dengan sahabat dan keluarga dekat, hari itu adalah hari natal. Para wanita sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur walaupun mereka memiliki peri rumah tapi mereka ingin menyiapkan makanan spesial buatan sendiri untuk orang-orang tersayang. Sedangkan, para pria sedang berbincang-bincang di ruang tengah dan anak-anak bermain di taman.

Draco berjalan ke Taman bunga ditemani oleh salah satu peri rumah bernama Dobby, Draco tidak tahan dengan suara melengking Pansy. Jadi, dia memutuskan bermain sendiri walaupun sudah malam tapi dia tidak takut karena sudah terbiasa, lagi pula ada Dobby yang menemaninya.

Draco kecil duduk dipinggir Danau sambil memegang medalion -pemberian ayahnya saat dia lahir- dan menatap bulan purnama, tempat ini adalah tempat favoritnya. Walaupun Draco masih berumur 3 tahun tapi entah mengapa pikirannya sudah seperti orang dewasa dan hal ini membuat khawatir Narcissa tapi membanggakan menurut Lucius.

"Tuan muda, disini dingin nanti tuan bisa sakit" Dobby khawatir melihat tuan mudanya keluar tanpa menggunakan jaket

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Ah… maafkan Dobby, Dobby memberika saran yang bodoh" Dobby memukul-mukul kepalanya

"Hentikan Dobby, saranmu sama sekali tidak bodoh kau hanya khawatir padaku" 

Wajah Dobby memerah karena perkataan dan senyuman Draco. Draco memang berumur 3 tahun tapi charisma sudah terlihat pada dirinya.

"Sebagai gantinya bisakah kau membuat tempat ini lebih hangat?"

"Ah tentu saja Dobby bisa tuan muda" dengan perasaan senang Dobby menjentikkan jarinya dan tempat itu pun menjadi hangat.

Salah satu hal yang Draco kagumi dari para peri rumah, mereka tidak perlu membaca mantra untuk menciptakan keajaiban sihir, mereka hanya tinggal menjentikkan jarinya dan WUSH… keajaiban pun terjadi.

"Kau hebat Dobby, kau bisa melakukan sihir tanpa mengucapkan mantra"

‘ ** _Kau juga bisa melakukannya saat waktunya tiba’_**

“kau siapa?”

‘ ** _Aku adalah penjagamu’_**

“Penjaga? Kau dimana? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu"

‘ ** _kalau kau menghendaki aku muncul dihadapanmu aku akan muncul’_**

"Iya, aku ingin kau muncul dihadapanku" 

"Tuan muda bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Dobby

"Tadi ada suara Dobby, kau tidak mendengarnya?" Dobby melihat sekeliling tapi ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa.

“Tuan muda disini tidak aman lebih baik kita segera masuk nanti tuan besar dan nyonya khawatir" bujuk Dobby pada Draco

"Tunggu dulu Dobby, aku penasaran siapa itu. Siapapun kau cepat tunjukkan wajudmu"

_‘ **Saat waktunya tiba kau akan mengetahui segalanya’**_

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku tidak akan memaksamu memberitahuku lagi pula aku juga akan tahu nantinya, iyakan?"

_‘ **Ya, ingatlah Draco aku selalu berada didekatmu setiap saat’**_

****

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu"

_‘ **Karena wujudku memang tidak terlihat tapi kita masih bisa berbicara seperti ini’**_

"Bagaimana caranya?"

_‘ **Kita berbicara melalui pikiran, apa kau tidak menyadarinya?’**_

"Lalu bagaimana bila ada orang yang menggunakan legillimens?"

_‘ **Walaupun orang itu menggunakan legillimens, dia tetap tidak akan bisa mendengar kita kecuali kau menginginkannya’**_

"Wah… ini hebat aku bisa berbicara denganmu tanpa takut ada orang lain yang bisa mendengar"

_‘ **Benar’**_

"Jadi, aku bisa berbicara denganmu kapanpun yang aku mau?"

_‘ **Ya, selama kau memiliki medalion itu’**_

"Maksudmu medalion pemberian ayahku?"

_‘ **Benar’**_

"Wow…"

_‘ **Sejak kau memiliki medalion itu, kau adalah tuanku’**_

"Aku tidak suka kau menyebutku tuan, bisakah kita menjadi teman?"

_‘ **Kalau kau memang menginginkannya tidak masalah’**_

"Ok, mulai sekarang kita teman, Ah… bukan hanya aku tapi Dobby juga. Iyakan Dobby?"

"Ah, iya tuan muda” jawab Dobby dengan wajah penuh kebingungan, mungkin tuan muda berbicara dengan teman khayalannya pikir Dobby sambil mendengarkan obrolan sepihak Draco.

Draco memang tidak suka bila mengganggap dirinya adalah tuan muda menurutnya itu seperti membeda-badakan status karena itulah dia lebih suka menggangap semua orang adalah teman walaupun itu adalah seorang peri rumah sekalipun.

Kadang hal ini membuat ayahnya kurang suka tapi ayahnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ditambah istrinya, Narcissa mendukung hal itu dan juga sejuta alasan yang bisa dibuat oleh Draco untuk mendukung sikapnya itu.

Satu hal yang Draco ingat yaitu ajaran ayahnya mengenai pemilihan sekutu didunia luar, 

_'Kau harus memilih sekutu yang dapat menguntungkanmu diluar sana, kau tidak bisa berteman dengan semua orang kau harus memilihnya_ '

Itulah yang Lucius katakan pada Draco, tidak sulit mengatakan hal itu pada Draco karena dia cepat mengerti.

_‘ **Ha… ha... ha… kelihatannya kau tidak sepenuhnya seorang Malfoy’**_

"Well, aku campuran Malfoy dan Black"

_‘ **Tentu’**_

“Oya aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Tanya Draco

_‘ **Aku ingin kau yang memberikan nama padaku Draco’**_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Umh…apa ya?Dobby menurutmu apa?"

"Dobby juga tidak tahu tuan muda"

"Hm… apa kau punya talenta?"

**_‘Hm… aku bisa… terbang?’_ **

****

"Oh aku tahu, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Sky"

**‘Ha… ha… ha… hanya karena aku bisa terbang? Sky… boleh juga’**

**Flashback End**

Sejak malam itu, Sky selalu bersamanya walaupun dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan wujudnya. Draco tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun bahkan pada orang tua dan teman dekatnya dan hal itu menyebabkan orang tua dan teman dekat Draco mengganggap ia mempunyai teman khayalan.

Draco tersenyum dengan semua ingatan itu apa lagi pada saat ibunya khawatir berlebihan mengenai hal ini dan dia sangat berterima kasih pada ayahnya yang membelanya dengan mengatakan Draco juga membutuhkan teman seperti itu pada saat dia tidak bisa menemukan teman dengan tipe yang dia inginkan.

"Draco" panggil seorang wanita dari arah belakangnya

"Ibu"

"Kau ternyata ada disini, ayo kita kembali ke manor ayahmu sudah pulang dari mesir katanya dia membelikanmu oleh-oleh" kata Narcissa sambil tersenyum

"Iya"

"Kau sudah membeli semua kelengkapan sekolahmu?"

"Sudah ibu"

"Baiklah ayo, oh iya kau sedang apa disini?"

"Tadi aku berbicara dengan sky"

"Oh... baiklah ayo kita ber-Apparate saja dari sini"

Draco tahu hal apa yang akan membuat ibunya berhenti bertanya. Bila Draco sudah berbicara mengenai Sky, ibunya tidak akan bertanya apapun lagi walaupun ibunya kurang menyukai hal itu tapi dia mencoba untuk mengerti selama teman khayalan Draco tidak melukai dan mempengaruhinya untuk melakukan hal yang berbahaya

-o0o-.

"Baiklah, jubah, buku, perlengkapan untuk membuat ramuan sudah dan yang terakhir tinggal tongkat" Harry kembali memeriksa daftar barang yang harus dia bawa ke sekolah barunya nanti.

Harry bertanya pada salah satu orang yang ada didekatnya, dia bertanya dimana dia bisa membeli tongkat sihir. Setelah mendapat petunjuk, Harry segera pergi ke toko Mr. Ollivander untuk membeli tongkat.

Harry menemukan tongkat yang cocok untuknya yaitu tongkat Holly terbuat dari bulu phoenix, sebelas inci dan fleksibel. Mr. Ollivander memberitahu Harry bahwa tongkatnya mempunyai inti sama dengan tongkat yang membunuh orang tuanya, tongkat Voldemort.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat mendengar hal ini, ada perasaan menjanggal seperti… entahlah. Harry tidak mau ambil pusing akan hal ini, memangnya kenapa kalau tongkatnya sama dengan penjahat itu, yang salah adalah orangnya bukan tongkat sihirnya.

Setelah mendapatkan semua perlengkapan sekolahnya Harry segera kembali ketempat dimana dia dan hagrid berjanji untuk bertemu. Tidak lama menunggu akhirnya Hagrid datang sambil menenteng sangkar burung.

"Harry, Happy birthday" ucap Hagrid dengan senyum lebar, mengangkat sangkar burung tersebut.

"Wah, Hagrid terima kasih"

Burung yang diberikan oleh Hagrid adalah burung hantu dengan bulu seputih salju sangat indah.

"Dengan burung ini kau bisa mengantar pesan kemanapun. Jaga dia baik-baik"

"Baik" ucap Harry dengan bersemangat, ini pertama kalinya dia menerima kado dihari ulang tahunnya, mungkin kado kedua setelah kue ulang tahun waktu itu.

"Hagrid siapa nama burung ini?"

"Well, mulai sekarang burung itu adalah milikmu jadi kau yang berhak memberikannya nama"

"Umh… baiklah karena burung ini adalah pemberian darimu. Aku akan memanggilnya Hedwig. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk. Baiklah Harry sampai jumpa tanggal 1 september"

“Ok tapi bagaimana caranya aku pergi ke Hogwarts? Apakah kau akan menjemputku?"

"Maafkan aku Harry, menjelang tahun ajaran baru aku akan sangat sibuk. Nanti kau tinggal pergi ke stasiun King's Cross lalu carilah Platform 9 ¾, disana kau akan menemukan kereta api Hogwarts Ekspres dan saat kau sampai aku akan menjemputmu bersama siswa tahun pertama lainnya"

"Tidak apa-apa Hagrid, kau tidak perlu minta maaf"

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke rumah bibimu"

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu tanggal 1 september nanti"

"Percayalah Harry, pengalamanmu nanti akan sangat luar biasa"

"Iya, aku tidak sabar menantinya"

Entah petualangan dan pengalaman seperti apa yang akan Harry dapat nanti di sekolah barunya.

Apakah dia akan sehebat orang tuanya?

Apakah dia akan bertemu penyihir hebat lainnya?

Apakah dia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang menyebalkan seperti Malfoy?

Harry belum tahu soal itu yang dia tahu, dia sudah tidak sabar menjalani kehidupan barunya.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ^_^
> 
> Tolong review ya ^_^  
> Supaya saya tahu apalagi yang harus dikoreksi...


	5. New Day, New School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the harry potter characters or books and stuff, that belongs to J.K. Rowling anyway the chapters will be coming out slow most likely and it will be eventual SLASH, or a boy with boy romance and stuff. This is my first story.  
> Hope you enjoy! =]

Mentari tersenyum di ufuk timur memancarkan cahayanya yang dapat menghangatkan setiap makhluk hidup di muka bumi, bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran membuat setiap orang yang memandangnya menjadi damai, embun-embun yang berada didedaunan berkilauan bagaikan permata ketika ditimpa cahaya mentari.

Sungguh suasana pagi hari yang sangat damai dan cerah begitulah yang dirasakan oleh setiap orang yang menyadari keindahan ciptaan tuhan tersebut.

Begitulah pula yang dirasakan oleh Harry karena hari ini adalah hari penting yang sudah dia tunggu, hari ini kehidupan barunya akan dimulai dan dia sudah tidak sabar akan hal itu.

"Boy, cepatlah kau tidak mau ketinggalan kereta aneh itukan?" teriak Vernon

Mendengar teriakan pamannya, Harry langsung menghampiri Vernon dengan membawa segala keperluan sekolahnya.

"Dengar boy, jangan membuat masalah di sekolah aneh itu. Aku tidak mau dipanggil ketempat itu hanya untuk mengurus kekacauan yang kau buat"

"Baik paman"

"Sekarang cepat masuk ke mobil" Harry segera mengangkut semua barangnya masuk kedalam mobil dan segera pergi ke Stasiun King's Cross **,** London.

Hari ini adalah tanggal 1 September, hari ini adalah hari pertama Harry masuk ke sekolah barunya yaitu sekolah sihir Hogwarts.

Untuk menyambut hari ini, Harry bangun lebih cepat untuk menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaan rumah agar dia tidak terlambat dan ketinggalan kereta. Harry sangat bersyukur karena pamannya mau mengantar sampai ke Stasiun, tentunya dengan alasan keluarga Dursley hanya ingin memperlihatkan pada para tetangga bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang baik dan itu berhasil, banyak orang yang menganggap bahwa keluarga Dursley adalah orang baik karena mau mengadopsi Harry dan merawatnya hingga sekarang.

Harry hanya memutar kedua matanya dan sedikit mengumpat,

 _'Bagaimana mungkin mereka berkata seperti itu padahal mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_ batin Harry setip kali dia mengingat hal itu.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Harry tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah sampai di Stasiun.

"Boy, berhentilah melamun dan cepatlah turun"

Selanjutnya, Harry segera mencari platform yang disebutkan oleh Hagrid

"Platform 9 ¾ ? memangnya ada Platform dengan nomor seperti itu?" tanya Harry lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak juga menemukan Platform dengan nomor tersebut, Harry lalu bertanya pada salah satu penjaga di Stasiun dan seperti dugaannya penjaga itu menertawakannya karena di Stasiun manapun tidak mungkin ada Platform dengan nomor seperti itu.

Harry sangat kebingungan saat itu, kalau dia tidak menemukan Platform tersebut dia tidak akan bisa pergi ke Hogwarts.

Pada saat itulah Harry melihat sekumpulan orang dengan rambut merah dan terlihat mereka juga membawa barang yang mirip seperti milik Harry. Ada koper yang besar dan kandang burung. Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang Harry mengikuti orang-orang tersebut.

Saat Harry berada didekat rombongan tersebut saat itulah dia melihat salah satu dari rombongan itu, seorang anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya lebih tua darinya berlari menembus dinding dan Harry tahu kalau mereka adalah penyihir. Jadi, Harry memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada seorang wanita yang kelihatannya adalah ibu dari semua anak-anak berambut merah itu.

"Permisi, maaf boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"Oh, tentu saja my dear. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Maaf, bagaimana caranya untuk melewati Platform ini?"

"Oh, itu sangat mudah, kau tinggal melihat kedepan dan berlari kearah tembok itu dan setelahnya kau akan menemukan kereta yang akan membawamu ke Hogwarts" dengan sabar wanita itu menjelaskannya pada Harry.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti. Terima kasih" Lalu Harry berlari ke arah tembok dari Platform itu dan saat dia membuka matanya dia sudah berada ditempat yang berbeda dan saat itulah dia melihat kereta berwarna merah dengan campuran hitam bertuliskan _Hogwarts Ekspres._

'Akhirnya'

Tanpa membuang waktu, Harry segera naik ke kereta dan mencari compartment kosong. Tidak lama berselang kereta mulai jalan saat itulah pintu dari compartment yang ditempati Harry terbuka dan disana berdiri seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut merah mengingatkannya pada rombongan orang yang menolongnya tadi.

_'Anak ini mirip dengan rombongan orang tadi'_ pikir Harry _'Eh tunggu dulu anak ini memang salah satu dari orang-orang tadi'_

"Maaf, bolehkah aku duduk disini? compartment yang lain sudah penuh" tanya anak laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Oh, tentu saja"

Saat anak laki-laki berambut merah itu duduk, Harry berusaha mengajak anak itu untuk mengobrol.

"Hey, terima kasih atas pertolonganmu tadi maksudku ibumu"

"Sama-sama, mom memang suka sekali menjelaskan hal seperti itu. Oh iya perkenalkan namaku Ronald Weasley, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Ron" ucap anak laki-laki berambut merah bernama Ronald Weasley atau singkatnya Ron sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Namaku Harry Potter, kau bisa memanggilku Harry" ucap Harry sambil menjabat tangan Ron.

"Wow kau Harry Potter? _The Boy Who Lived_? anak yang mengalahkan _Kau-Tahu-Siapa"_

Harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah kau memiliki itu?" tanya Ron seperti berbisik

"Itu?"

"Luka berbentuk petir"

Harry tidak menjawab apa-apa tapi dia mengangkat poninya dan terlihatlah luka berbentuk petir.

"Wow, aku tidak mempercayai hal ini. Aku duduk bersama seorang pahlawan sesungguhnya. Satu compartment"

Harry hanya tersenyum dengan yang dikatakan oleh Ron, dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa karena dia baru pertama kali disanjung seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut coklat bergelombang masuk ke compartment mereka.

"Maaf, apakah kalian melihat seekor katak? katak itu milik seorang anak yang bernama Neville Longbottom" ucap gadis itu

Harry dan Ron hanya saling berpandangan lalu menggelengkan kepala mereka saat melihat kearah gadis itu.

"Baiklah, jadi kalian tidak tahu. Oya perkenalkan namaku Hermione Granger tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Hermione"

"Aku Harry Potter, kau bisa memanggilku Harry"

"Baiklah Harry dan kau... ?" tanya Hermione pada Ron

Ron sedang mengunyah makanan dengan mulut penuh. Merasa Ron tidak bisa memperkenalkan dirinya Harry lalu memberitahu pada gadis itu.

"Kalau dia namanya Ronald Weasley. Kau bisa memanggilnya Ron"

"Baiklah Ron dan Harry, salam kenal. Oya sebaiknya kalian menggunakan jubah kalian sebentar lagi kita akan sampai" Hermione lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah Hermione pergi Harry dan Ron segera bersiap-siap.

-o0o-

"Wow, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk segera sampai di Hogwarts" ucap seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya ditahun pertama

"Kalian dengar itu? Sungguh kekanakan, hal seperti ini saja heboh. Lihat saja nanti apakah mereka masih bisa mengatakan hal itu setelah diberikan tugas yang menumpuk" ucap Pansy yang duduk disebelah compartment anak perempuan itu.

"Tentunya mereka akan menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu Pansy darling" ucap Blaise

"Mr. Zabini dan Ms. Parkinson, sebenarnaya hal itu wajar saja mengingat ini pengalaman mereka yang pertama berada di sekolah sihir"

"Tapi Draco darling, menurutku hal seperti itu sangat berlebihan tapi mungkin hal itu tidak berlaku bagi penyihir muggleborn, mereka pasti sangat antusias terhadap hal ini karena mereka tidak pernah mengenal mengenai dunia sihir. Lagi pula yang seharusnya lebih berhak masuk ke Hogwarts adalah kita penyihir pureblood"

"Well, walaupun aku kurang suka dengan kalimatnya, aku cukup setuju dengan Pansy" ucap Blaise

"Setiap anak yang memiliki kemampuan sihir berhak berada di Hogwarts baik itu muggleborn atau halfblood. Kalian tidak mungkin membiarkan anak-anak dengan kemampuan sihir berkeliaran bebas di dunia muggle dan membuat kekacauan bukan? Ayahku bilang, bila hal seperti itu sampai terjadi akan timbul masalah serius. Lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati" ucap Draco sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Oke, aku menyerah. Aku tidak akan menang bila berdebat denganmu Draco" Pansy mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda dia tidak mau berdebat lebih lama dengan Draco.

Draco tidak pernah bosan bila berdebat dengan kedua sahabatnya tapi mungkin dia akan berpikir ulang bila harus berdebat dengan Blaise, karena Blaise mempunyai banyak sekali akal dalam kepalanya untuk membalas perkataan Draco.

"Blaise darling, maukah kau menjelaskannya pada Draco?"

"Maaf Pansy darling, tapi aku hanya tertarik berdebat dengan Draco mengenai hal yang menurutku menarik sedangkan hal ini menurutku cukup membosankan"

"Apa membosankan? Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu, padahal tadi kau setuju denganku"

"Itu sebelum Draco memberikan alasan yang sangat bagus"

"Tapi…"

Perdebatan antara Blaise dan Pansy pun dimulai, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Draco tidak pernah bosan menyaksikan kedua sahabatnya berdebat karena menurut Draco, saat Blaise dan Pansy berdebat mereka kelihatan seperti pasangan yang sudah lama menikah, sering bertengkar tapi tetap dekat dan hal itu sangat lucu.

Draco meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku besar dengan sampul berwarna hitam yang judulnya ditulis dengan huruf rune kuno, buku ini adalah oleh-oleh ayahnya dari Mesir.

Tidak lama kemudian, perdebatan antara Blaise dan Pansy berakhir dengan Pansy yang keluar sebagai pemenang karena Blaise menyerah, dia tidak tahan mendengar segala alasan tidak masuk akal yang dikeluarkan oleh pansy.

"Draco apa yang kau baca?" tanya Blaise yang kelihatannya cukup tertarik dengan apa yang dibaca oleh Draco.

"Ah, ini buku yang dibawa oleh ayahku ketika pulang dari Mesir"

"Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihat huruf rune seperti itu, kau bisa membacanya?"

"Umh… aku baru bisa membacanya dua minggu setelah aku mendapatkan buku ini"

"Oh… lalu apa judulnya?"

"Sebenarnya judulnya cukup aneh karena itulah aku membacanya karena penasaran. Judulnya _Pilihan takdi: Dark atau Light_ "

"Judul macam apa itu? Aneh sekali, apa kita disuruh untuk memilih antara dark atau light?" ucap pansy.

"Aku juga kurang tahu akan hal itu, aku bahkan belum membaca setengahnya tapi satu-satunya jalan untuk mengungkap hal itu aku harus tetap membacanya" ucap Draco

"Oh iya Draco, bagaimana rencanamu tahun ini? Apakah kau akan mengikuti perintah yang diberikan orang tuamu?" tanya Pansy mengubah topik pembicaraan sebelumnya karena bosan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Pansy, Draco menghentikan kegiatannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Pansy

“Kelihatannya begitu Pansy, aku tidak mungkin menolak perintah lebih tepatnya permintaan orang tuaku karena bagaimanapun ini juga untuk kebaikanku sendiri"

"Wow, aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya" ucap Blaise dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Entahlah, aku merasa aneh setiap kali memikirkan hal itu" ucap Pansy dengan mimik khawatir yang sangat terlihat diwajahnya. Pansy memang cerewet dan kelihatan sangat menyebalkan tapi kalau menyangkut sahabatnya, dia bisa berubah menjadi sosok ibu kedua bagi Blaise dan Draco.

"Terima kasih Pans, tapi tenang saja semua akan baik-baik saja. Oh iya belajarlah untuk membiasakan diri _guys_ "

Tidak lama kemudian, kecepatan Hogwarts Ekspres mulai menurun pertanda bahwa kereta hampir sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Kelihatannya kita hampir sampai, cepat ganti jubah kalian" ucap Pansy pada Blaise dan Draco.

Tanpa diberi tahu dua kali Blaise dan Draco segera mengganti jubah mereka, sedangkan Pansy pergi ke toilet perempuan untuk mengganti jubahnya.

Hogwarts Ekspres akhirnya berhenti di Stasiun Hogsmead. Mereka sampai pada malam Hari dan anak-anak dari tahun pertama sampai tahun ketujuh segera turun.

"Anak-anak tahun pertama, sebelah sini" teriak Hagrid

"Wow, Harry lihat itu setengah raksasa. Aku memang pernah mendengar soal mereka tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung" ucap Ron takjub

"Hay, Hagrid" ucap Harry

"Oh, hello Harry. Senang kau bisa bergabung disini, baiklah sekarang ikuti aku"

"Harry kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Ron

"Iya, Hagrid yang mengantarkan surat dari Hogwarts untukku, dia juga membantuku berbelanja di Diagon Alley"

"Wow, cool"

Setelah sedikit berjalan, akhirnya rombongan anak-anak itu sampai didepan sebuah Danau.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kita akan menggunakan perahu untuk menyebrangi danau. Satu perahu empat orang"

Setelah pengumuman singkat itu, anak-anak mulai menaiki perahu. Harry dan Ron satu perahu dengan Hermione dan anak laki-laki yang lumayan gempal yang mereka tahu bernama Neville longbottom. Sedangkan Draco bersama Blaise dan Pansy, walaupun masih tersisa satu tempat tapi banyak anak yang tidak mau menempatinya.

"Ah, ini menyenangkan sekali melihat ekspresi anak-anak itu" ucap Pansy

"Pansy darling, menurutku wajar saja bila mereka berwajah seperti itu karena mereka melihat tiga pewaris keluarga terkemuka didunia sihir duduk bersama" ucap Blaise

"Guys, kenapa masih ada satu tempat yang kosong? bukankah satu perahu empat orang?" tanya Draco baru kembali kedunia nyata setelah lama bergelut dengan buku miliknya.

"Kalian tidak mengusir anak-anak itukan?"

"Ah… tega sekali kau menuduh kami seperti itu Draco Malfoy, kami tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu, kurang kerjaan. Iyakan Blaise? Lagi pula anak-anak itu saja yang takut duduk bersama kita" ucap Pansy dengan mimik sedih yang dibuat-buat

"Aku setuju dengan Pansy. Draco cobalah sadar siapa kita ber-tiga sebenarnya" ucap Blaise.

"Ah, sial aku lupa akan hal itu"

Blaise dan Pansy hanya tersenyum dengan yang dikatakan Draco. Kadang-kadang Draco bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat lugu.

Tidak lama kemudian semua perahu sampai ditepi danau depan Hogwarts. Semua anak-anak tahun pertama sangat takjub dengan bangunan sekolah Hogwarts yang seperti kastil luar biasa besar.

"Baiklah, anak-anak lewat sini" teriak Hagrid menuntun anak-anak tahun pertama kedepan pintu yang sangat besar. Didepan pintu itu sudah menunggu seorang Profesor wanita yang kelihatannya sangat tegas.

"Baiklah anak-anak tahun pertama silakan ikuti saya"

Mereka melewati koridor yang penuh dengan lukisan yang bisa bergerak.

 _'Oh, jadi ini alasan kenapa foto orang tuaku bisa bergerak? Ternyata sihir'_ ucap Harry dalam hati.

Saat Harry dan Ron menaiki tangga mereka dihadang oleh tiga orang anak laki-laki, satu orang berbadan besar dan satu orang lagi berbadan kecil tapi tentunya lebih besar dari Harry.

_'Malfoy? Untuk apa dia menghadangku? Pastinya dia bukan datang untuk minta maaf'_ ucap Harry dalam hati.

"Oh, jadi ini si Harry Potter. _The Boy Who Lived_?" ucap Malfoy dengan aksen sombongnya, berbicara seakan-akan dia tidak pernah mengenal Harry sebelumnya.

_'Dia berbicara seakan-akan tidak mengenalku, menyebalkan. Kalau itu yang kau inginkan baiklah, akan kuladeni'_

"Tidak kusangka seorang Harry Potter berjalan bersama seorang Weasley"

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan itu Malfoy?" ucap Ron marah

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berbicara Weasel. Dibandingkan mengurusi masalah orang lain lebih baik kau urusi urusan keluargamu yang payah dan jumlahnya kelebihan itu. Oh iya apa jubah itu bekas kakakmu? Karena kelihatannya sangat tua" ucap Malfoy mengejek Ron

Wajah Ron merah mendengar perkataan itu hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya. Harry tahu kalau Ron marah tapi memangnya siapa yang tidak marah dikatai seperti itu.

"Oh iya perkenalkan namaku adalah Draco Malfoy, kau mendapatkan kehormatan Potter karena jarang sekali ada orang yang kutegur duluan apalagi untuk memperkenalkan diri seperti ini dan kau juga mendapatkan kesempatan untuk dapat berteman denganku" ucap Malfoy mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan kehormatan ini untukku –Malfoy terlihat tersenyum- tapi sayangnya aku bisa memilih sendiri teman yang aku butuhkan dan tentunya itu bukan dirimu" setelah mengatakan hal itu Harry dan Ron pergi meninggalkan Malfoy yang masih shock.

"Wow, Harry kau baru saja menolak Malfoy” Harry hanya tersenyum dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ron.

"Malfoy kau baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu dari teman Draco yang berbadan besar

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Crabbe, Goyle kalian ke Great Hall lebih dulu aku akan menyusul" Draco melangkah pergi tanpa melihat kedua temannya

"Kami akan menunggumu" teriak salah satu anak gempal itu

Draco berjalan kearah koridor yang sepi, dia tidak takut bila ditangkap karena semua guru dan murid sekarang berada di Great Hall.

' _Dia menolakku'_

' ** _Aku tahu'_**

' _Dia menolak seorang Malfoy'_

' **Aku tahu'**

' _Baru kali ini aku ditolak'_

' ** _Aku tahu'_**

_'Dia ternyata_ _Harry Potter, anak yang kuhina di toko Madam Malkin'_

' ** _Aku tahu'_**

Untuk beberapa saat, Draco seperti berdiam diri memikirkan suatu hal.

' _Kelihatannya tahun ini akan sangat menarik. Tidak percuma aku menuruti perintah gila orang tuaku'_

' ** _Apa maksudmu, Draco?'_**

' _Kau akan lihat nanti Sky, tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang menyenangkan'_

' ** _Baiklah apapun idemu itu lebih baik disingkirkan dulu karena sekarang kau harus segera pergi ke Great Hall'_**

' _Kau benar, apakah anak-anak lainnya sudah sampai?'_

' ** _Ya, mereka sudah sampai semua. Sekarang tinggal menunggu perintah untuk segera masuk ke great hall'_**

Lalu Draco segera menuju Great Hall, bergabung bersama Blaise dan Pansy.

"Ya ampun Draco kau kemana saja? Kau hampir membuat masalah dihari pertamamu. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ayahmu nanti?" ucap Pansy berusaha menyembunyikan nada khawatirnya.

"Apa kau pergi menenangkan diri, setelah si Potter itu menolakmu?" ucap Blaise dengan penuh rasa humor.

"Blaise… Draco tidak usah dengarkan ucapannya yang gila itu"

"Tapi, pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu Pans"

"Oh, Draco"

"Tapi karena hal itu aku punya ide bagus"

"Apa maksudmu Draco?” Saat Pansy masih bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud oleh Draco. Pintu Great Hall terbuka dan anak-anak tahun pertama pun segera masuk.

"Selamat datang murid-murid tahun pertama. Aku Albus Dumbledore kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Senang sekali kalian semua bisa bergabung disini. Baiklah, tidak perlu lama-lama kita langsung saja melakukan seleksi asrama, aku yakin kalian pun tidak sabar akan hal itu"

Dengan sambutan singkat tersebut, seleksi asrama pun dimulai. Seleksi asrama di Hogwarts akan ditentukan oleh sebuah topi sihir atau topi seleksi yang bisa berbicara di dalam pikiran orang yang memakainya. Dia akan mengungkap bakat dan sifat dari orang tersebut.

Saat topi seleksi berada didepan, terlihat wajah dari murid-murid tahun pertama yang deg-degan dan was-was.

"Baiklah saya akan memanggil nama-nama kalian dan siapa pun yang saya panggil harap segera maju kedepan" ucap Prof wanita yang memandu murid tahun pertama masuk tadi.

"Finnigan, Seamus"

"Gryffindor"

"Abbott, Hannah"

"Hufflepuff"

"Patil, Padma"

"Ravenclaw"

"Parkinson, Pansy"

"Slytherin"

"Harry, apa kau tahu kalau semua murid-murid di Slytherin itu akan berubah menjadi penyihir jahat?" ucap Ron

Harry hanya menggeleng

" _Kau-tahu-siapa_ , dia berasal dari Slytherin"

"Weasley, Ron"

"Gryffindor"

_'Ron, dia masuk Gryffindor begitu pun Hermione dan Neville'_ Batin Harry

"Potter, Harry"

Saat nama Harry dipanggil seluruh Great Hall terdiam

_'Kenapa jadi sunyi seperti ini?'_

' _Oh, seorang Potter sudah lama sekali sekali aku tidak melihat seorang Potter. Umh… nak, kau memiliki syarat untuk masuk kesemua asrama. Kau memiliki keberanian seorang Gryffindor, kesetiaan seorang Hufflepuff, kebijaksanaan seorang Ravenclaw, dan ambisi seorang Slytherin. Tapi kau lebih berpotensi diantara dua asrama yaitu Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Tapi kalau boleh aku menyarankan kau akan berhasil bila di asrama Slytherin'_

' _Jangan di Slytherin'_

' _Jangan di Slytherin? Kenapa?'_

' _Aku lebih suka di Gryffindor, disana ada teman-temanku'_

' _Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau inginkan Mr. Potter tapi aku tetap meyarankanmu di asrama Slytherin'_

' _Terima kasih'_

"Gryffindor"

Saat topi seleksi meneriakkan nama Gryffindor, Great Hall menjadi sangat riuh khususnya di asrama Gryffindor.

"Hal seperti itu sih mudah sekali ditebak, walaupun si Potter itu tidak menggunakan topi seleksi sekalipun" ucap Blaise dari arah meja asrama Slytherin

"Kau benar Blaise darling" ucap Pansy disebelahnya. "Oh iya, kenapa nama Draco lama sekali dipanggil?"

"Bersabarlah, setelah ini juga pasti dipanggil. Soalnya tinggal dia yang terakhir"

Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe dan Goyle masuk asrama Slytherin, tinggal Draco yang belum diseleksi.

"Malfoy, Draco"

Sekali lagi Great Hall menjadi sunyi, terlihat Draco dengan ekspresi dingin berjalan dengan tenang kearah topi seleksi, tidak mempedulikan kesunyian yang sedang terjadi.

' _Wah… seorang Malfoy dan bukan sekedar Malfoy tapi seorang pewaris dan penentu takdir'_

' _Apa maksudmu?'_

' _Saat waktunya tiba kau akan mengetahui segalanya. Takdirmu dan semua orang. Wah… karena hal ini aku jadi tidak tahu harus memasukkanmu kemana. Kau memiliki semua kriteria untuk masuk kesemua asrama tapi kau lebih cocok berada diantara dua asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin'_

' _Menurutmu asrama mana yang lebih cocok dan akan membantuku untuk menentukan takdirku?'_

"Slytherin"

Kesunyian itupun menghilang, digantikan dengan suara tepuk tangan meriah dari arah asrama Slytherin.

“Wah, ini menarik sekali Slytherin dan Gryffindor mempunyai masing-masing orang yang luar biasa. Bila Gryffindor mempunyai The Boy Who Lived maka Slytherin mempunyai seorang pewaris dari keluarga bangsawan paling terkemuka di dunia sihir" ucap Pansy

"Ya, kelihatannya masing-masing asrama memiliki pangeran" balas Blaise

Draco hanya diam saja mendengar komentar dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, dengan berakhirnya seleksi sekarang waktunya kalian menyantap makan malam. Semoga kalian menyukainya" ucap Prof. Dumbledore dan secara tiba-tiba diatas meja muncul berbagai makanan yang dapat menggugah selera.

Tidak lama kemudian acara makan malam selesai dan masing-masing kepala asrama menyuruh para prefek untuk mengantar para murid kembali ke asrama.

Keesokan harinya pelajaran pertama telah dimulai, Harry dan Ron terlambat di kelas pertama mereka yaitu transfigurasi oleh Prof. Minerva McGonagall menyebabkan mereka kehilangan lima point.

Setelah transfigurasi pelajaran selanjutnya yaitu ramuan oleh Prof. Severus Snape yang kelihatannya sangat tidak menyukai Harry karena memberikan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab oleh Harry ditambah tatapannya yang sangat tajam.

Pelajaran ketiga yaitu mantra oleh Prof. Filius Flitwick, mereka mempelajari mantra untuk membuat benda melayang yang berakhir dengan wajah Harry setengah gosong karena Seamus Finnigan meledakkan bulu yang seharusnya diterbangkannya dan juga kejadian Ron yang menjelek-jelekkan Hermione karena mengajarinya sehingga Ron terlihat bodoh dan kejadian itu berakhir dengan Hermione mendengarnya dan kelihatannya dia menangis.

Sekarang mereka sedang makan malam, "Hey, dimana Hermione?" tanya salah satu anak perempuan di Gryffindor yang diketahui bernama Parvati Patil

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Ron dan mulut tajamnya itu?" ucap anak perempuan lainnya

Harry melihat kearah Ron, terlihat Ron sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya

"Hey, kudengar Hermione menangis di toilet di dekat ruang bawah tanah" ucap Dean Thomas, Ron tambah menyesal

"Hey, kalian sudah dengar kalau si Weasley itu membuat Granger menangis?" ucap Blaise

"Weasley dan mulut besarnya"

' ** _Tidak kusangka Slytherin pun suka bergosip'_** ucap Sky

Draco hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar sahabat baiknya itu. Tiba-tiba Draco mendengar suara menangis.

"Guys kalian dengar itu?"

"Dengar apa Draco?" tanya Pansy

"Suara menangis"

"Mungkin itu suara hantu" ucap Blaise

"Bukan, ini mahkluk hidup dan kelihatannya dia tersesat"

"Draco sudahlah"

"Aku harus memeriksanya"

"Draco tunggu… setidaknya selesaikan makan malammu" ucap Pansy

Pansy hendak mengejar Draco tapi tiba-tiba pintu Great Hall terbuka, Prof. Quirell dengan tergesa-gesa sambil berteriak "TROLL DI RUANG BAWAH TANAH" untuk beberapa saat Great Hall menjadi sunyi

"kupikir kalian mau mengetahuinya" setelah mengatakan hal itu Prof. Quirell pingsan ditempat dan menyebabkan Great Hall menjadi panik seketika, semua murid berteriak panik.

"TENANG..." teriak Prof. Dumbledore dan Great Hall pun kembali tenang

"Prefek antarkan para murid kembali ke asrama" ucap Prof. Dumbledore

"Kau dengar itu Draco? Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke asrama" ucap Pansy

"Kalian semua cepat ikuti aku" kata prefek pria dari asrama Slytherin.

"Tunggu dimana Troll itu berada?" tanya Draco pada Prefek tersebut

"Kau tidak dengar tadi Malfoy, Troll berada di dekat ruang bawah tanah"

"Lalu dimana asrama kita?"

"Kau ini pelupa ya? Tentu saja di ruang bawah tan... " untuk beberapa saat Prefek pria tersebut terdiam. Sedangkan Draco menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan tidak lupa wajah dingin yang tetap memancarkan ketampanan

"Kau benar-benar ahli membuat seseorang terlihat bodoh" bisik Blaise

"Ayo"

"Tunggu Draco kau mau kemana?" ucap Pansy

"kearah ruang bawah tanah, kelihatannya suara itu berasal dari sana" ucap Draco

"Apa kau gila, kau tidak dengar tadi? Troll itu berada di ruang bawah tanah" ucap Pansy

"Kau tenang saja Pans, aku bersama Blaise"

"Yap itu benar, lagi pula aku juga mau melihat bagaimana Troll itu"

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut"

"Tidak Pansy, kau tetap disini dan pastikan mereka tidak menyadari kalau aku dan Blaise menghilang"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah kalian berdua"

Setelah itu Draco dan Blaise segera memisahkan diri dari rombongan dan segera menuju ke ruang bawah tanah

"Kelihatannya suara yang kudengar itu adalah Troll yang tersesat" ucap Draco

"Suaranya berasal dari sini"

"Apa yang dilakukan Troll di toilet wanita?" ucap Blaise

Saat mereka masuk ke toilet, terlihat Troll yang sudah pingsan dan tidak lupa trio Gryffindor berdiri didepan Troll itu

"Shit, Potter apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Draco marah sambil menghampiri Troll yang pingsan

"Malfoy hati-hati, Troll itu masih setengah sadar" ucap Harry

"Dibandingkan menghawatirkanku lebih baik kalian khawatir pada diri kalian sendiri, kalian tahu kalian bertiga bisa dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts"

"Sudahlah Draco kelihatannya Potter dan Weasley datang menyelamatkan Granger" ucap Blaise yang melihat raut penyesalan dari trio Gryffindor tersebut.

"Kelihatannya Troll itu berada disini" suara Prof. McGonagall menyadarkan mereka

"Sial itu Prof. McGonagall" ucap Ron panik

"Bagaimana ini, kita bisa dikeluarkan" ucap Hermione hampir menangis

"Terpaksa aku harus melakukan ini, semuanya berkumpul. Sekarang kita berlima harus saling berpegangan tangan" ucap Draco

"Hah, untuk apa?" tanya Ron dengan wajah bingung

"Kalian mau keluar dari sinikan?" tanya Blaise

Trio Gryffindor menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mereka saling berpegangan tangan membentuk posisi lingkaran (Posisinya Blaise-Draco-Harry-Hermione-Ron)

"Baiklah, kalian siap?" Ke-empat murid tahun pertama itu mengganggukkan kepalanya

WUUUZZZZ… dan ruangan itu pun kembali sepi yang ada hanyalah Troll setengah sadar

"Astaga, kenapa Troll ini bisa pingsan disini?" ucap Prof. McGonagall saat sampai ditoilet tersebut

"Kelihatannya Troll ini pingsan karena terkena pukulan benda ini" ucap Prof. Snape sambil menunjuk bongkahan kayu yang sering dibawa oleh Troll itu sendiri

"Ya, kau benar Severus tapi kenapa tidak ada bekas pukulan? Maksudku luka"

"Siapa pun yang melakukan hal ini, kelihatannya dia menyembuhkannya"

"Apa ada orang yang setelah memukul lalu mengobatinya lagi?" tanya Prof. Flitwick

"Tentunya itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin kelihatannya orang yang membuat Troll pingsan dengan orang yang mengobatinya adalah orang yang berbeda" ucap Prof. Snape

Kemudian ketiga guru itu segera membawa Troll kembali ke Hutan terlarang

BRUUUKKKK….

"Kelihatannya kalian tidak biasa berapparate. Well kalau Granger dan Potter wajar saja tapi Weasley?" ucap Blaise penuh humor

"Kalau aku ber- apparate, aku bersama orang tuaku"

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kami?"

"Tentu saja beda karena… Huekkk"

"Oh my, Ha… Ha… Ha"

"Blaise hentikan, nanti ada yang mendengar"

"Mmaaf, hah… aku sudah tenang sekarang"

"Kau, bantu Granger dan Weasley"

"Oke" Blaise menghampiri Hermione dan Ron.

"Potter kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Draco sambil menurunkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan posisi Harry yang terduduk di tanah. Dibandingkan yang lain hanya tangan Draco dan Harry saja yang masih saling berpegangan

"Kelihatannya kau tidak kuat menahan goncangan"

Mungkin karena rasa mual dan pusingnya membuat Harry mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Draco dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Draco

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Draco lembut

"Rasanya pusing dan mual" setelah Harry mengatakan hal itu, Draco menyentuh bagian belakang leher Harry dan memijatnya pelan

"Ah… Nyaman sekali" Harry mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dan menutup matanya sedangkan Draco mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Harry

_'Ah, nyaman sekali. Hangat dan… menenangkan'_

"Malfoy, parfum apa yang kau gunakan?" tanya Harry

"Maksudmu?"

"Aromanya sangat menenangkan, aku menyukainya"

"Oh"

Keduanya terdiam, tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain tapi entah mengapa kesunyian itu sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan. Terlihat Draco dan Harry menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Uhuukk… bukannya aku mau mengganggu kebersamaan kalian tapi kita harus segera kembali ke asrama sebelum yang lainnya menyedari ketidakhadiran kita" ucap Blaise

Walaupun Blaise tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun tapi Draco tahu kalau Blaise sekarang sedang tertawa dalam hatinya.

"Kau benar, kita harus segera kembali. Potter bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Sudah lebih baik"

"Bagus kalau begitu, Blaise bagaimana Weasley dan Granger?"

"Mereka sudah lebih baik"

"Baiklah. Ayo Potter, kita harus kembali ke asrama"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Draco membawa Harry bergabung bersama Ron dan Hermione

"Baiklah, sekarang buka mata kalian lebar-lebar. Obliviate"

Setelah Draco mengucapkan mantra penghilang memori, trio Gryffindor itu jatuh pingsan

"Draco, kenapa kau membuat mereka lupa?" tanya Blaise, bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Draco

"Kalau mereka tetap mengingat hal ini, aku tidak bisa melaksanakan perintah orang tuaku. Selain itu aku tidak mau bersikap canggung terhadap mereka"

"Kau yakin? Bukannya hanya Potter?"

"Shut up. Sekarang kita harus mengembalikan mereka ke asrama"

"Ok… Ok… Ok…" Blaise hanya bisa menyerah lalu Draco mengeluarkan sebuah cincin.

"Apakah itu portkey"

"Umh"

"Bukankah dalam Hogwarts tidak bisa menggunakan portkey?"

"Memang, tapi ini portkey khusus. Kita bisa berpindah tempat dimana pun kita mau"

Draco dan Blaise membawa Harry, Ron dan Hermione kembali ke asrama Gryffindor dan untung saja semua anggota asrama sudah tidur.

"Wow, portkey ini keren sekali bahkan kita tidak perlu melewati pintu penjaga" ucap Blaise

"Baiklah, cukup kekagumanmu. Sekarang letakkan mereka bertiga di tempat tidur"

"Apa aku harus masuk Dorm khusus wanita?" tanya Blaise

"Ya dan ingat jangan melakukan hal lain. Letakkan tubuh Granger lalu segera keluar"

"Draco aku terluka, kau berbicara seakan-akan aku ini pria hidung belang" ucap Blaise dengan wajah sedih penuh kepura-puraan

"Blaise kita tidak punya waktu. Berhentilah main-main"

"Ok… Ok… Ok, maaf"

Blaise segera ke Dorm wanita setelah meletakkan tubuh Ron. Sedangkan Draco masih berada di disana, Draco hanya menatap Harry yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Draco, aku sudah selesai? Ayo pergi dari sini" ucap Blaise dari balik pintu Dorm.

"Good night, emerald kitty" ucap Draco sambil mengelus kepala Harry setelah itu dia segera meninggalkan Dorm.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ^_^


	6. Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the harry potter characters or books and stuff, that belongs to J.K. Rowling anyway the chapters will be coming out slow most likely and it will be eventual SLASH, or a boy with boy romance and stuff. This is my first story.  
> Hope you enjoy! =]

Mentari mulai tersenyum memancarkan sinarnya yang menghangatkan semua makhluk hidup yang ada di muka bumi. Sebuah pagi yang sangat cerah telah menyambut anak-anak yang sedang menimba ilmu di sekolah sihir Hogwarts.

Tapi kelihatannya keindahan pagi ini tidak berpengaruh pada salah satu murid Gryffindor tahun pertama, terlihat dari wajah anak ini yang lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

_'Bagaimana mungkin aku memimpikan Malfoy?'_

"Harry, kau baik-baik saja? Kita harus segera berangkat kalau tidak mau terlambat sarapan"

"Ah, maaf Ron. Aku sedang banyak pikiran"

Saat Harry dan Ron berjalan menuju pintu keluar, mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hermione.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Hermione

"Pagi" balas Harry dan Ron hampir bersamaan

"Oh iya, terima kasih untuk kemarin malam. Aku berutang budi pada kalian"

"Oh, tidak masalah Hermione. Bukankah kita teman?" jawab Harry sambil tersenyum menyebabkan Hermione tersipu

"Terima kasih, kau orang pertama yang menyebutku teman"

"Uhuk... Granger" ucap Ron

"Hermione"

"Ah, Hermione maaf soal kemarin"

"Tidak apa-apa, seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan kalian"

"He... He... He, biasa saja" ucap Ron sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal

Harry hanya tersenyum dengan reaksi yang diberikan Ron dan dia juga sangat senang karena mempunyai teman baru

"Masalah ini jangan sampai diketahui sekolah, kalau tidak kita bisa dikeluarkan" ucap Hermione dengan nada serius

"Aku setuju, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku pusing dan anehnya entah mengapa aku merasa baru saja muntah padahal seingatku aku tidak muntah saat kejadian itu" ucap Ron dengan mimik bingung.

"Ah, aku juga merasakan hal yang aneh, entah mengapa aku merasa mual dan pusing" ucap Hermione

"Kalau kau Harry, apa kau juga merasakan hal yang aneh?" tanya Ron pada Harry

"Sama seperti Hermione aku juga merasa mual dan pusing"

"Ini sangat aneh, seingatku setelah Ron memukul kepala Troll itu, kita langsung keluar dari toilet karena mendengar suara Prof. McGonagall dan Prof. Snape" ucap Hermione

"Ya, aku juga megingatnya seperti itu tapi mengapa kita merasa mual dan pusing?" ucap Ron

_'Ternyata mereka juga merasa ada yang aneh, apa mimpiku soal Malfoy juga nyata? Lebih baik kutanyakan saja'_

"Guys, ada yang mau kutanyakan"

"Soal apa Harry ?" tanya Hermione

"Kemarin malam rasanya aku bermimpi dan hal itu sangat nyata, aku... " belum sempat Harry menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, mereka bertiga ditegur oleh Seamus.

"Hey, kenapa kalian masih berkumpul disini? Sebentar lagi waktu sarapan habis"

"Astaga, aku hampir lupa. Harry bisa kita lanjutkan nanti? Aku sudah sangat lapar" ucap Ron sambil memegangi perutnya

"Ok"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga plus Seamus, Dean dan Neville berjalan bersama kearah Great Hall, di jalan mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Malfoy cs.

"Wah... wah... Lihat ini kumpulan Gryffindor yang terdiri dari orang-orang payah" ucap Malfoy sombong.

" _Shut up_ Malfoy"

"Ron, biarkan saja jangan ladeni dia" ucap Hermione yang mencoba menahan Ron.

"Wah... lihat ini Weasley dilindungi oleh anak perempuan, muggleborn lagi. Kelihatannya kau sudah kehilangan kebanggaanmu sebagai penyihir pureblood. Aku penasaran apa saja yang diajarkan oleh orang tuamu, hm?"

"Yang jelas itu bukan hal yang berguna, Draco darling" ucap seorang gadis yang Harry tahu bernama Pansy Parkinson.

"Kau benar. Tentu saja Weasley senior hanya mengajari hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Hmm... seperti, hal-hal mengenai muggle?"

Setelah Malfoy mengatakan hal itu, semua teman-temannya –minus Blaise (sudah berada di Great hall) tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ron sudah tidak dapat membendung kemarahannya bahkan wajahnya kini hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya, Ron melayangkan pukulan pada Malfoy tapi berhasil ditahan oleh Harry yang tiba-tiba berpindah kehadapan Ron.

"Harry, menyingkirlah. Apa kau mencoba melindungi orang menyebalkan ini?"

"Aku tidak melindunginya Ron. Jangan ladeni dia, kau hanya membuang-buang tenaga saja. Apa kau mau terkena detensi karena memukul murid lain?"

"Yang dikatakan Harry benar Ron, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini" ucap Hermione sedangkan Seamus, Dean dan Neville mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda mereka setuju.

"Lebih baik kau dengarkan perkataan teman-temanmu yang payah ini" ucap Malfoy sambil menyeringai

"Dengar Malfoy, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat jangan pernah hina teman-temanku" Harry semakin kesal mendengar ucapan Malfoy yang sejak tadi menghina Ron

"Atau apa?" ucap Malfoy dengan mimik yang seakan-akan mengatakan _aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu._

"Atau aku sendiri yang akan mendiamkan mulut pedasmu itu"

"Dengan cara apa? menciumku?"

Entah mengapa saat Malfoy mengatakan hal itu, wajahnya menjadi sedikit panas, teringat kembali mengenai mimpinya yang kemarin malam.

"Hey, ada apa ini? Kelihatannya seru sekali sampai-sampai kalian berempat tidak datang ke Great hall" ucap seorang anak laki-laki dengan kulit hitam manis yang ternyata adalah Blaise Zabini.

"Ah, Blaise. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja ada kumpulan Gryffindor payah yang merusak mata" ucap pansy

Blaise hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya. Dia melihat Harry dan Draco saling bertatapan dengan kebencian yang sangat terlihat di mata kedua anak laki-laki itu.

 _'Wah, Draco benar-benar hebat memainkan perannya bahkan aku bisa merasakan kebencian yang sangat dari matanya'_ batin Blaise _'Eh, tunggu dulu apakah Potter baru saja tersipu? Wah ini semakin menarik saja'_

"Bukan, tapi dengan memukul wajahmu" ucap Harry berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya

"Oh ya? apa yang bisa dilakukan tangan kecil yang sedikit nutrisi ini? Aku bertaruh pukulanmu itu seperti digigit semut"

"Oh ya? Aku bisa membuktikannya sekarang"

"Emm... Harry bukankah kau barusan bilang jangan ladeni dia?" Ron merasa perselisihan ini semakin buruk

"Aku tidak bisa tenang sekarang kalau tidak menutup mulutnya yang menyebalkan itu" ucap Harry dengan nada yang penuh kemarahan.

Melihat hal ini Malfoy hanya menyeringai kearah Harry seakan-akan ingin menantangnya menyebabkan Harry semakin marah.

Harry berjalan kearah Draco hendak memukulnya bahkan dia sudah mengangkat tangannya tapi naas Harry sama sekali tidak melihat kaki yang terjulur dihadapannya sehingga menyebabkan Harry kehilangan keseimbangan dan dia pikir akan berakhir di lantai batu yang dingin tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, dia malah jatuh diatas batu yang hangat 

_'Hangat?'_

Ternyata dia jatuh dipelukan Malfoy dan untung saja reflek dan posisi yang bagus menyebabkan Malfoy dapat mengatur berat badan Harry sehingga tidak menyebabkan dia jatuh dengan Harry.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu, dari awal sampai akhir sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Harry sendiri tidak berani menggangkat kepalanya dan Malfoy hanya memperlihatan wajah dingin tidak terbaca sambil melihat kearah Harry yang berada dalam pelukannya.

 _'Aduh... Aku malu sekali. Coba disini ada lubang, tanpa pikir dua kali aku akan langsung lompat kedalamnya'_ dalam hati Harry menyesali perbuatannya yang bodoh. 

_'Bagaimana ini aku tidak bisa lagi memperlihatkan wajahku pada yang lain... Eh tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku pernah mencium aroma ini. Ah... Iya aroma sama yang kucium saat aku bermimpi tentang Malfoy'_

"Hey, Potter sampai kapan kau mau memelukku seperti ini?"

"Ah, mmaaf... tterima kasih"

"Apa kau ini penggemar Prof. Quirell?"

Harry hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak berani melihat kearah mata silver itu.

"Ayo pergi, waktu sarapan sebentar lagi habis" ucap Malfoy pada teman-temannya

Saat Malfoy dan teman-temannya hendak pergi, tiba-tiba Harry menahan tangan Malfoy.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Potty?" Harry tidak mengindahkan panggilan Draco padanya 

"Itu... apa kau melihat Troll kemarin malam?"

"Apa?"

"Maksudku, apakah kau kemarin malam tidak kembali ke asrama dan malah mencari Troll?"

"Hah? Apa kau pikir aku mau membuang nyawaku hanya karena aku penasaran? Jangan bodoh" ucap Malfoy meninggalkan para murid Gryffindor

Saat Draco dan teman-temannya agak menjauh, Pansy tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya

"Jadi apakah ada yang mau menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa si Potter itu tahu kalau Draco kemarin malam pergi mencari Troll?"

"Karena kami bertemu dengan mereka, maksudku Granger, Weasley dan potter Pansy darling"

"Lalu?"

Akhrnya Blaise menceritakan seluruh kejadian malam kemarin –minus soal Draco memijat leher Harry- Blaise tahu kalau Draco tidak mau bagian itu diketahui orang lain walaupun sahabatnya sendiri, jadi Blaise cari aman saja.

"Kalau Draco sudah membacakan mantra Obliviate, kenapa Potter masih mengingat hal itu?"

"Parfum" ucap Draco

"Maksudnya?"

"Ingatannya sudah dihapus tapi indra miliknya masih mengingat aroma dari parfum milikku"

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?"

"Untuk sekarang tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan, aku yakin Potter hanya mengganggap itu hanya mimpi dan satu lagi, Blaise jangan pernah kau lakukan hal itu lagi" ucap Draco

"Ah, maaf. Rencananya aku mau meghentikan pertikaian kalian dengan cara membuat malu Potter jatuh ke lantai. Eh, yang terjadi malah diluar perhitunganku" ucap Blaise santai 

**_'Kau bilang salah perhitungan? Bilang saja kalau kau sengaja ha... ha... ha... semakin lama aku makin menyukai anak ini'_** Sky tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak berkomentar

Sedangkan Pansy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan dua sahabat kecilnya itu. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di Great Hall.

"Ok, Harry apa itu tadi?" tanya Ron.

Saat ini Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus dan Neville sedang berjalan menuju Great Hall. Setelah kejadian yang cukup mengejutkan tadi kelihatannya mereka butuh sesuatu untuk menyegarkan diri, contohnya mengisi perut sebelum memulai hari dengan banyak pelajaran.

"Kau, dengar dia Ron. Malfoy tidak melakukan hal yang kutanyakan jadi, bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan hal ini?" ucap Harry dengan kepala menunduk.

"Tapi, Harry... " belum sempat Ron meyelesaikan pertanyaannya, tangannya ditarik oleh Hermione

"Ron sudahlah, jangan bahas itu lagi. Kelihatannya Harry belum melupakan hal tadi" bisik Hermione takut bila Harry mendengarnya.

"Ya, lebih baik kita jangan bahas itu lagi, aku takut nanti Harry kepikiran" ucap Dean

"Guys, kalian jadi ke Great Hall kan?" tanya Harry merasa teman-temannnya tidak mengikutinya.

"tentu saja, Harry" jawab kelima anak Gryffindor itu serempak.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka berenam sampai di Great Hall. Harry sama sekali tidak berani melihat ke arah meja asrama Slytherin. Saat seluruh murid Hogwarts menyantap sarapan paginya dengan tenang, tiba-tiba banyak sekali burung hantu yang datang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Harry

"Itu kiriman dari para orang tua" ucap Ron

Salah satu burung hantu yan kelihatannya agak tua berusaha mendarat dihadapan Ron tapi entah mengapa burung itu malah terpeleset sehingga menabrak tempat yang berisi emping jagung.

"Hah... maaf Guys burung hantuku ini memang sudah agak tua" ucap Ron sambil berusaha mengambil barang yang dibawa oleh burung hantu itu. Ibu Ron mengirim sekotak coklat dan koran. Harry merasa tertarik ingin membaca koran tersebut jadi dia meminjam koran itu dari Ron.

Dalam koran tersebut ada sebuah berita mengenai pencurian di Bank Gringotts tepatnya di Vault no. 713 tapi pencurian itu bisa dikatakan gagal karena tidak ada barang yang hilang dari sana karena barang dari dalam vault itu sudah diambil.

_'Bukankah vault no. 713 itu vault yang kukunjungi bersam Hagrid ?'_

"Ada apa Harry?" tanya Hermione

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hey Neville, itu bola apa?" tanya Harry berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ah, ini bola pengingat. Kudengar kalau bolanya berwarna merah berarti orang yang pegang itu melupakan sesuatu" ucap Hermione

"Tapi aku tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu" ucap Neville

"Tenang saja Neville, kau nanti pasti mengingatnya" ucap Dean.

"Ok, apakah kalian sudah selesai sarapan? Sebentar lagi jam pertama dimulai" ucap Seamus

Seluruh murid tahun pertama Gryffindor dan Slytherin keluar menuju lapangan. Hari ini Gryffindor akan belajar bersama dengan Slytherin, pelajaran pertama mereka hari ini adalah belajar terbang.

-o0o-

"Wah Draco kau baik sekali, karenamu Potter bisa masuk ke tim Quidditch asramanya sebagai seeker termuda" Blaise mengkritik Draco dengan cara yang sangat halus.

Mereka sedang berada di Great Hall, menyantap sarapan untuk mengisi energi. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, bagi anak-anak tahun ketiga keatas ini adalah hari berbelanja ke Hogsmead. Hogsmead adalah desa yang berada di dekat Hogwarts dan disana menjual berbagai keperluan sekolah dan makanan, hanya anak-anak tahun ketiga keatas yang diperbolehkan pergi kesana tentunya dengan ijin orang tua.

"Shut up" ucap Draco tidak melihat kearah Blaise, dia masih terpaku dengan makanannya

"Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan hari ini?" tanya Pansy berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kalau aku akan menghabiskannya dengan membaca di Perpustakaan" ucap Blaise setelah berhenti tertawa 

Pansy memutar bola matanya, dia lupa kalau Blaise adalah kutu buku tapi herannya tidak terlihat seperti itu, sama seperti Draco tapi Draco lebih maniak dari pada Blaise. Kalau ada buku yang menarik perhatiannya, Draco akan membacanya terus dan melupakan keadaan sekitar walaupun buku itu ditulis dalam huruf rune kuno sekalipun, contohnya buku yang dia baca saat pertama kali dia masuk ke Hogwarts.

"Kalau kau Draco?" tanya Pansy berharap Draco tidak mempunyai jawaban seperti Blaise.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan... " sebelum dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, Pansy memotong

"Wah, ide bagus. Aku juga ikut ya" balas Pansy dengan nada ceria

"Bersama Sky ke Hutan terlarang"

Setelah Draco mengatakan hal itu Pansy tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun sedangkan Blaise hampir tidak bisa menahan tawa, menyebabkan mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian anak-anak Slytherin.

"Baiklah, aku duluan" ucap Draco sambil beranjak dari kursinya, "Oh iya Pans, kau jadi ikut?"

"Ah tidak, aku tidak mau menjadi orang ketiga. Nanti mengganggu kencanmu lagi" ucap Pansy sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah kalau begitu" setelah mengatakan hal itu Draco berjalan keluar Great Hall

"Kalau begitu kau mau ikut aku ke Perpustakaan?"

"Tidak terima kasih, bisa-bisa aku malah ketiduran"

"Ok, aku duluan" Blaise melangkah pergi meningalkan Pansy

.

.

"Harry, bagaimana latihan pagi ini?" tanya Ron

Harry, Ron dan Hermione sedang berjalan menuju Great Hall untuk sarapan pagi. Harry sudah selesai latihan pagi atau lebih tepatnya perkenalan Quidditch oleh kapten Quidditch Gryffindor yang bernama Oliver Wood.

"Hebat, aku tidak tahu kalau di dunia sihir ada olah raga yang menyenangkan seperti itu"

"Tentu saja, bukan hanya di dunia muggle saja yang ada" ucap Ron dengan penuh rasa bangga

"Ya, kau benar" ucap Hermione

"Wah, kira-kira hari ini menu sarapannya apa ya?" ucap Ron bersemangat

"Menurutku apapun menunya kau akan tetap menikmatinya, iyakan Ron?" ucap Harry

"He...He...He, kau tahu saja" 

"Baiklah, hentikan bercandanya. Ayo sarapan" ucap Hermione

Akhirnya mereka bertiga mulai menikmati sarapan dengan tenang

"Hei, Harry bagaimana latihanmu?" tanya Seamus

"Hebat" ucap Harry dengan mulut yang masih ada makanannya

"Harry telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara"

"Maaf, Mione"

"He...He...He, Hermione kau sudah seperti ibu-ibu" ucap Seamus

"Seamus kalau kau tidak ingin sendok ini melayang ke wajahmu, diam dan makanlah" ucap Hermione sambil mengangkat sendok yang dipegangnya

"Ok"

Tidak lama kemudian mereka semua selesai sarapan, sekarang mereka sedang menikmati hidangan pencuci mulut.

"Hei, kalian lihat itu" ucap Dean

"Lihat apa?" tanya Ron

"Itu di meja asrama Slytherin"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak melihat hal yang aneh" ucap Hermione santai

"Kau anak perempuan, jadi tidak mengerti. Lihat baik-baik di meja asrama ular itu ternyata ada dua mawar yang sedang mekar dengan cantiknya"

"Hah?"

"Ya ampun Ron, apa kau tidak mengerti? Itu lihat si Parkinson dan Greengrass"

"Ah, aku mengerti"

"Bukankah mereka terlihat sangat manis?"

"Benar, tidak kusangka si Parkinson yang cerewet itu bisa terlihat manis Greengrass juga"

"Benar juga, saat santai begini mereka berdua terlihat sangat manis"

"Benar... sejak mereka mengobrol, mereka berdua sudah menjadi pusat perhatian" ucap Dean bersemangat.

"Kalau kau menyukai mereka kenapa tidak mencoba mengobrol dengan mereka?" ucap Hermione

"Dan merelakan nyawaku? Tidak terima kasih, aku masih mau hidup lebih lama" ucap Dean sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kenapa? Mereka tidak mungkin membunuhmu iyakan? Bisa-bisa mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah"

"Masalahnya bukan mereka Hermione tapi keluarga mereka" ucap Neville

"Benar, keluarga mereka itu sangat berpengaruh di dunia sihir, tidak kalah dari keluarga Malfoy" ucap Seamus

"Kalau kita mencoba berbicara dengan mereka pada saat mereka sedang good mood seperti itu, bisa-bisa mood mereka rusak dan bukan hanya kita saja yang kena imbasnya tapi juga keluarga kita" ucap Dean dengan wajah penuh horror

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Harry? Dia sering bertengkar dengan Malfoy"

"Itu berbeda Hermione, biar kujelaskan. Pertama Harry adalah _The Boy Who Lived,_ kedua pasti banyak yang membelanya, ketiga Malfoy hanya menganggap itu main-main seperti sebuah hiburan, itu menurutku. Jadi, kupikir dia tidak mungkin mengganggap semua itu serius" ucap Seamus

"Setuju... setuju" ucap Dean

"Bagaimana dengan Ron?" ucap Harry yang sejak tadi diam saja mendengarkan obrolan teman-temannya

"Menurutku, Malfoy hanya mengganggapnya main-main. Kalian tahulah orang-orang kaya seperti Malfoy suka sekali bosan, mereka selalu mencari hiburan"

"Hiburan? Dengan cara menghina dan mengejek kami?" ucap Ron

"Begitulah"

' _Hiburan? Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya, keterlaluan'_ ucap Harry dalam Hati

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya Harry tidak sadar kalau Ron sejak tadi memanggilnya.

"Harry?"

"Ah, maaf Ron"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Harry?" tanya Hermione

"Tidak ada, oh iya apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Ron?" tanya Harry mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Oya, pertandingan pertamamu hari senin inikan?"

"Ya, kau benar"

"Wah, semangat ya... aku akan mendukungmu" ucap Ron

"Bukan hanya Ron tapi semua anggota asrama Griffindor" ucap Seamus

"Terima kasih teman-teman" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum

-o0o-

Dengan langkah pasti Draco berjalan kearah hutan terlarang walaupun dia tahu hutan itu tidak boleh dimasuki oleh para murid. Draco menggunakan sweater biru dengan kerah menutupi leher, celana jins abu-abu dan sepatu hitam terlihat sangat tampan dan berkarisma tidak seperti anak umur 11 tahun.

"Hmm... kupikir disini bisa" Draco sampai di tengah hutan tersebut.

' ** _Ya... menurutku juga begitu'_**

Draco melepaskan medalion dari lehernya dan meletakkannya di tanah

" _DraRelesh"_ ucap draco sambil menganggkat tangannya kearah medalion tersebut

Tidak lama setelah Draco mengucapkan mantra, tiba-tiba dari arah medalion itu muncul cahaya keemasan yang sangat menyilaukan

**"RRROOOAAARRR"**

Suara yang sangat berat dan mengerikan tiba-tiba muncul dari arah cahaya tersebut tapi Draco terlihat tidak ketakutan, dia tetap berdiri disitu dan terlihat sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang Sky" ucap Draco ketika dia membuka matanya dan berjalan kearah suara itu

Saat cahaya keemassan itu menghilang, berdiri seekor naga yang sangat besar dan indah, kulitnya yang berwarna hitam bersinar bagai berlian saat terkena sinar matahari

**"Sigh..."**

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas?" 

**"Kemana perginya Draco yang imut? yang selalu..."**

"Hentikan itu" 

" **Sigh... waktu cepat berlalu. Dulu saat pertama kali bertemu, kalau diukur-ukur tinggi badanmu seukuran ujung kuku milikku tapi sekarang seukuran jari manisku ckckck"**

"..."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sky sampai dia bernostalgia begini, mungkin ini efek dia dilepaskan dari medalion. Kalau diingat-ingit, ini adalah kali kedua Sky keluar sedangkan pertama kali dia keluar saat hari ulang tahun Draco yang kesebelas. 

Tiba-tiba Sky bertanya apa Draco ingin melihat sosoknya atau tidak, bisa dianggap ini adalah kado ulang tahun yang tentu saja Draco menjawab iya dan setelah mengikuti petunjuk dari Sky, betapa terkejutnya Draco saat melihat sosok asli Sky yang ternyata seekor naga hitam. 

Pantas saja Sky bilang talentanya bisa terbang, Draco berpikir kalau Sky adalah sejenis burung sihir seperti phoenix. Tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya kalau Sky adalah naga.

Sebelum Draco berangkat ke Hogwarts, dia dan Sky menghabiskan waktu terbang mengelilingi manor dan hutan sekitarnya, orang tuanya hanya tahu kalau Draco terbang menggunakan sapu untuk bermain menangkap snitch jadi mereka tidak pernah curiga pada Draco yang sering keluar rumah. Saking seringnya hal ini menjadi kebiasaan dan kebiasaan ini dibawa ke Hogwarts, keduanya sudah berjanji setiap hari libur mereka akan terbang bersama.

"Acara jalan-jalannya jadi atau tidak?" 

" **Dasar, naiklah"** ucap Sky sambil merendahkan tubuhnya

Draco berhasil naik ke atas tubuh Sky dengan mudah

" **Kau benar-benar tidak ada rasa humor sama sekali"**

"Hentikan itu atau ini batal"

" **Dasar tukang mengancam"** Draco hanya tersenyum dengan yang dikatakan oleh Sky

-o0o-

Di sebuah Hutan berdiri Manor yang sangat besar dan mewah, Manor tersebut dilindungi oleh sihir pelindung yang sangat kuat karena manor ini dijadikan sebagai tempat pertemuan yang sangat penting. Di sebuah ruangan berkumpul banyak penyihir yang duduk melingkari meja berbentuk oval.

"Bagaimana keadaan _Princeps duos_?" tanya Sang Amore

"Dia baik-baik saja, bahkan sekarang kemampuannya makin berkembang sejak dia masuk Hogwarts" ucap seorang pria paruh baya

"Bagus kalau begitu, tetap awasi dia!" 

"Baik" ucap semua orang yang hadir dalam pertemuan tersebut

"Mereka tahu kalau anak yang terlahir sebagai _Princeps duos_ mempunyai sifat seorang pemimpin sejati dan aku sudah melihat semua hal itu ada dalam dirinya sejak dia masih berumur 1 tahun"

Banyak yang mengangganguk setuju dengan perkataan sang Amore.

"Dua tahun lagi, kekuatan yang tertidur dalam dirinya akan bangkit"

Tiba-tiba saja suasana dalam ruangan itu menjadi dingin dan terasa berat, atmosphere mencekam bahkan untuk bernafas terasa sangat sulit. Dua tahun lagi sebelum semuanya dimulai, sebelum peperangan besar terjadi lagi di dunia sihir yang menyebabkan bangsa mereka harus memilih kembali.

-o0o-

"HARRY SEMANGAT... KALAHKAN MEREKA SEMUA"

"Ron, bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu?" ucap Hermione marah

Ron dan Hermione sedang menyaksikan pertandingan pertama Harry sebagai seeker asrama Gryffindor. Harry menyaksikan para penonton dan jalannya pertandingan, tiba-tiba dihadapannya melintas benda kecil bersayap yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi

_'Itu dia'_

Harry segera mengejar snitch tersebut tapi pada saat dia hampir menangkapnya tiba-tiba sapu Harry bergerak dengan liar dan tidak mau mendengar perintah dari Harry untuk menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kelihatannya ada yang aneh dengan sapu Potter" ucap Blaise

Blaise, Draco dan Pansy juga datang menonton pertandingan Quidditch pertama mereka sejak sampai di Hogwarts tapi sebenarnya yang mau datang hanya Blaise dan Pansy, Draco lebih memilih berada di kamar tapi Blaise dan Pansy menyeret Draco keluar dari kamarnya.

Jadi disinilah Draco, menemani kedua sahabatnya menyaksikan pertandingan Quidditch tapi setelah melihat aksi Potter, pertandingan Quidditch yang awalnya membosankan berubah menjadi hal yang menarik, sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Sapunya telah dimantrai" ucap Draco

"Apa?" ucap Pansy

"Maksudmu ada yang menyabotase sapunya?" ucap Blaise

"Ya"

"Tapi siapa?" ucap Pansy

"KEBAKARAN... KEBAKARAN... "

Terdengar kegaduhan dari arah podium tempat para profesor, terlihat Prof. Snape, berusaha memadamkan api pada jubah miliknya.

"Eh, apakah jubah Prof. snape baru saja terbakar?" tanya Pansy

"Ya, kelihatannya seperti itu" ucap Blaise

"Siapapun yang melakukannya dia orang yang sangat berani" ucap Pansy sambil tersenyum

"Ha... ha... ha..., kau benar" Blaise tidak bisa bayangkan ada orang yang berani melakukan hal itu pada Prof. Snape sedangkan Draco hanya diam saja

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang sangat riuh, banyak murid bertepuk tangan dan bersorak-sorak khususnya dari arah asrama Gryffindor

"YYYEEEE..... LUAR BIASA.... HARRY... HARRY.... HARRRY... "

"Kelihatannya si Potter berhasil menangkap Snitch" ucap Blaise

"Bagaimana ya, kalau Draco melawannya?"tanya Pansy

"Hmm, itu pasti akan sangat menarik" balas Blaise

 _'Bertanding dengan Potter menangkap Snitch? Hmm, kelihatannya itu bukan ide buruk'_ Draco terus memperhatikan Harry yang tertawa riang,

_'Manis, Eh? apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?'_

**' _Manis?'_**

' _Pasti karena cuaca panas ini, aku berbicara aneh'_

"Hei, pertandingannya sudah selesai. Ayo kembali ke asrama, disini panas sekali" Draco melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang kebingungan

"Panas? Sebentar lagikan musim dingin" ucap Pansy yang heran dengan perkataan Draco

-o0o-

 **"KENAPA KAU BISA GAGAL MEMBUNUH ANAK ITU? DUA KALI AKU MEMBERIMU KESEMPATAN"**

"Maafkan aku, master. Lain kali aku akan membunuhnya"

" **KUPEGANG JANJIMU"**

"Baik..."

" **BAGAIMANA DENGAN BATU ITU?"**

"Aku sudah menemukan tempat penyimpanan batu itu, tuan tenang saja aku akan segera mendapatkannya"

" **AKU TIDAK SABAR AKAN HAL ITU, TIDAK LAMA LAGI BATU ITU AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU"**

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ^_^


	7. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the harry potter characters or books and stuff, that belongs to J.K. Rowling anyway the chapters will be coming out slow most likely and it will be eventual SLASH, or a boy with boy romance and stuff. This is my first story.  
> Hope you enjoy! =]

Mentari bersinar. Namun, tak terlihat. Sinar hangatnya yang selalu memancar keseluruh penjuru telah tergantikan oleh salju. Banyak yang memilih untuk tetap berada dalam ruangan, menjaga tubuh agar tetap hangat namun ada pula yang berada diluar untuk bermain.

Hari ini adalah hari menjelang malam natal. Banyak murid Hogwarts pulang untuk menikmati natal bersama keluarga. Namun, tidak bagi Harry dan Ron yang sedang berada di Great Hall, mereka asyik bermain catur sihir. Hermione menghampiri mereka dengan koper besar ditanganya, memperhatikan permainan yang sedang dimainkan kedua anak itu. Bidak-bidak kecil dengan warna merah dan putih yang saling berteriak memberikan saran.

"Kuda ke E-5" ucap Harry, setelah megatakan hal itu bidak berwarna putih dengan bentuk manusia yang sedang menunggangi kuda bergerak sendiri kearah yang diperintahkan.

"Ratu ke E-5" balas Ron, bidak berwarna merah dengan bentuk ratu yang sedang duduk bergerak kearah bidak putih kuda dan menghancurkannya

"Sungguh barbar" Hermione yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut mengkerutkan keningnya

"Tampaknya kau sudah berkemas Hermione" Ron melihat kearah koper yang dibawa Hermione

"Tampaknya kau belum Ron"

"Ada perubahan rencana. Kedua orang tuaku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Romania mengunjungi saudaraku Charlie, dia mempelajari naga disana"

"Bagus, kau dapat membantu Harry, dia akan mencari informasi di Perpustakaan tentang Nicholas Flamel"

"Tapi, kita sudah mencari ratusan kali!"

"Tapi bukan di _Restricted Section_. _Merry Christmas_ " Hermione melangkah pergi meningalkan Great Hall

"Kupikir kita telah memberikan pengaruh yang buruk padanya" ucap Ron

-o0o-

"Kelihatannya aku harus mengawasi mereka"

"Siapa maksudmu Draco?"

"Kelihatannya, kau dan Blaise sudah selesai berkemas" ujar Draco mengalihkan pembicaraan

' _Benar-benar pintar'_ Batin Blaise mendengar jawaban sahabatnya

Draco, Pansy dan Blaise duduk santai sambil menikmati cemilan sebelum berangkat ke stasiun tapi yang pulang hanya Pansy dan Blaise sedangkan Draco tetap tinggal di Hogwarts

"Draco apa kau yakin akan tetap tinggal? kalau kau mau, kau bisa ke rumahku atau Blaise" ucap Pansy

"No, thanks"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

"Ayah dan ibuku pergi ke luar negeri karena urusan kementrian. Dibandingkan tinggal di Manor lebih baik disini"

"Lalu apa bedanya kau berada disini dan di Manor? kau akan tetap merayakan natal sendirian"

"Kalau di Manor aku bosan semua tempatnya pernah aku datangi dan aku sudah membaca hampir semua buku, sedangkan disini aku bisa berkeliling dan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan"

"Hampir?" tanya Blaise

"Well, ada beberapa buku yang dilarang oleh orang tuaku untuk membacanya" ucap Draco

"Sejarah gelap keluarga Malfoy" ucap Pansy sambil meraih biskuit coklat dihadapannya, Draco hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Pansy

"Hey, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat kalau tidak mau ketinggalan kereta" ucap Blaise

"Kau benar" Pansy melihat kearah jam besar yang berada di Great Hall

Pansy dan Blaise segera bangit dari posisi duduk mereka, diikuti oleh Draco

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan ingat jangan buat masalah selama kami tidak ada. Mengerti?" ucap Pansy

"Siap, bos" ucap Draco

" _Good_ " Pansy memeluk Draco sebagai ucapan perpisahan

"Ayolah Pans, kita hanya pergi selama dua minggu bukan selamanya" ucap Blaise, merasa sikap Pansy terlalu berlebihan

"Bukannya kau juga khawatir pada Draco? sejak tadi sebelum kita ke Great Hall kau terus berbicara tentang keputusan bodoh Draco untuk tetap tinggal disini" ucap pansy, merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Blaise sedangkan Draco memandang Blaise dengan ekspresi humor yang tidak dapat disembunyikan

"Itu… sebelum aku tahu soal hal menarik yang akan menghibur Draco selama disini. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia bosan, bisa-bisa natal di Hogwarts bisa kacau" ucap Blaise sambil menoleh kearah lain, dia tidak mau melihat ekspresi Pansy atau Draco yang seakan-akan mengatakan ' _Alasan, bilang saja kau khawatir'_

"Ayo cepat Pans, kalau kau tidak mau ketinggalan kereta" ucap Blaise

"Apa kau akan pergi begitu saja sebelum kau mengucapkan sesuatu padaku?" ucap Draco menggoda Blaise

"Dengar, ada dua hal yang harus kau tahu Draco Malfoy. Pertama, bukankah aku sudah bilang aku hanya khawatir kalau kau bosan. Kedua, aku telah menemukan suatu hal yang akan membuat kau tidak akan bosan selama disini" ucap Blaise

"Apa maksudmu?" Draco tertarik dengan yang dikatakan oleh Blaise khususnya hal yang kedua lalu Blaise membisikkan sesuatu ketelinganya, sekilas wajah Draco tampak terkejut lalu kembali seperti semula

"Itu bukan urusanku" ucap Draco kearah Blaise

"Well, aku hanya memberi saran" ucap Blaise sambil menyeringai, tampak jelas diwajahnya rasa kemenangan yang luar biasa setelah berhasil membalas Draco karena menggodanya

"Sudah kubilang itu bu…" tiba-tiba perkataan Draco terpotong oleh Pansy yang kelihatannya sedang kesal

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Pansy kesal merasa tidak dipedulikan keberadaannya

"Maaf Pansy darling, tapi ini urusanku dengan Draco dan kau tidak boleh tahu" alasan Blaise sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah, malah sebaliknya Pansy makin kesal terhadap kedua sahabatnya itu

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah mulai punya rahasia yang tidak ingin kalian bagi denganku?"

"Pansy, tidak usah dengarkan Blaise. Hal yang dia katakan itu bukanlah hal penting"

"Well, kalau kau bilang begitu berarti hal itu memang tidak penting" Pansy tersenyum, entah terbang kemana rasa kesal yang terpancar diwajahnya tadi

"Lebih baik kalian segera bergegas, 30 menit lagi kereta berangkat"

"Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi Draco. _Merry Christmas_ " ucap Pansy

"Sampai jumpa lagi dan jangan lupa mengenai hal tadi. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, aku orang pertama yang harus mendengarnya"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan uru…"

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu" ucap Blaise sambil menyeret kopernya dan Pansy keluar dari Great Hall

"…"

**_‘Ya Draco kau harus menceritakannya kalau terjadi sesuatu’_** Sky selalu mengodanya kalau masalah seperti ini

_‘Tidak akan ada yang terjadi’_

Draco kembali duduk menikmati cemilan sambil membaca buku yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Draco belum selesai membaca buku tersebut karena banyaknya tugas yang diberikan tapi karena dua minggu kedepan sekolah diliburkan, Draco akhirnya dapat kembali membaca buku yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Menurutnya, semakin buku ini dibaca semakin dia penasaran dengan segala istilah, sejarah, creatur, tempat, sihir dan ramuan yang belum pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. Awalnya, Draco berpikir kalau buku ini hanyalah buku dongeng belaka karena semua isi yang ada dalam buku tersebut belum pernah dia dengar.

Draco merasa dia harus tahu semua isi buku ini, logika dan hati tidak selamanya sejalan, Draco lebih mengikuti kata hatinya. ‘Lagi pula tidak ada ruginya, hitung-hitung tambah ilmu' pikirnya saat itu. Akhirnya, Draco merasa ketagihan dan tidak bisa berhenti dan terkadang dia membaca berulang kali halaman yang sama bila dia tidak mengerti.

Tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu, Draco menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan berencana kembali ke asramanya. Belum lima langkah dari meja, dia melihat Harry dan Ron masih bermain catur

"Tahan juga mereka"

Draco heran dengan Harry yang selalu kalah tapi dia tidak mau menyerah dan tetap bermain walaupun ujung-ujungnya kalah.

"Dasar keras kepala" Draco beranjak pergi menuju asramanya. Masih terngiang dipikirannya hal yang dikatakan oleh Blaise

_‘Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal itu?’_

' ** _Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti saran bocah itu?_** '

' _Apa maksudmu? Malfoy tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu_ '

' ** _Terserah kau saja, aku hanya memberi saran_** '

' _Aku tidak membutuhkannya’_

' ** _Ok, tapi menurutku itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan kau penasaran’_** '

_'Aku tidak penasaran'_

' ** _Jangan menyangkal, aku tahu kau itu seperti apa Draco_** '

_‘Cukup Sky aku tidak mau membicarakan hal ini lagi’_

' ** _Ok, tapi sebenarnya kau mau melakukannyakan? Ayo jujur saja_** '

****

' _Sky…’_

' ** _Jadi benar? Ah mukamu merah_** '

' _Aku lelah, aku mau istirahat’_

**_‘Ha… ha… ha…’_ **

Setelah sampai di kamar, Draco mengganti pakaian santainya dengan piama, menyikat gigi, menyisir rambut dan akhirnya berbaring ditempat tidur, rutinitas yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

"Sky?"

' ** _Hmm?_** '

" _Merry Christmas_ "

' ** _Merry Christmas and have a nice dream. My little dragon_** '

-o0o-

"Harry, bangun! Ayo, Harry bangunlah!" teriak Ron dari ruang utama asrama Gryffindor, Harry segera bangkit dan meraih kacamata yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Harry saat melihat tumpukan hadiah di bawah pohon natal,

" _Merry Christmas_ Harry" ucap Ron saat melihat Harry

" _Merry Christmas_ Ron" balas Harry, lalu Harry melihat pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Ron "apa yang kau kenakan ?" tanya Harry

"Oh, ini buatan ibu. Tampaknya kau juga dapat satu"

"Aku dapat hadiah?" Harry tak percaya karena selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah mendapat hadiah natal

"Tentu saja, dan kau tidak hanya mendapat satu hadiah"

Harry segera menghampiri pohon natal, Ron duduk sambil menikmati cemilan, memperhatikan Harry membuka hadianya.

"Ayahmu memberikan ini padaku sebelum dia meninggal. Sudah waktunya benda ini kembali padamu. Gunakan dengan baik" ucap Harry membaca surat yang berada dalam bingkisan yang berisis sebuah jubah.

"Jubah yang cukup tua. Harry coba pakai"

"Tubuhku menghilang" ucap Harry panik

"Aku tahu itu apa. Itu adalah jubah penghilang"

"Aku tidak kelihatan?" Harry berputa-putar ditempat memastikan apa yang dilihatnya adalah benar

"Benda ini sangat langka. Siapa yang memberikannya padamu?" ucap Ron sambil meraih surat yang di baca oleh Harry sebelumnya

"Tidak ada nama pengirim, surat ini hanya mengatakan 'gunakan dengan baik' hanya itu. Tunggu, kalau ini jubah penghilang dengan kata lain kita dapat pergi kemana pun tanpa ketahuan, termasuk… "

" _Restricted Section"_ ucap Harry dan Ron bersamaan

"Wow, ini benar-banar ide paling gila yang pernah ada" ucap Ron

“Ayo ke Great Hall untuk sarapan" ucap Harry sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan

"Ide bagus sobat, aku juga sudah kelaparan sejak tadi" balas Ron

-o0o-

Draco mulai membuka hadiah yang diberikan untuknya dan karena hanya dia saja murid asrama Slytherin yang tidak pulang, otomatis semua hadiah yang ada saat ini adalah miliknya.

"Ini dari Pansy" hadiah pertamanya dari Pansy adalah syal berwarna hitam

"Hmm, Pansy tahu saja kalau aku suka warna hitam" Draco mengamati syal barunya itu.

Kemudian beralih kehadiah lainnya, sebuah kotak dengan warna emas menyala dan pita berwarna biru sebagai penghiasnya

"Bungkusan yang indah, benar-benar tidak cocok dengan sifat pengirimnya" ucap Draco sambil membuka kotak hadiah itu isinya sebuah buku kumpulan ramuan yang sangat tebal tapi saat dia mengeluarkan buku itu, Draco menemukan buku lainnya dengan judul 'Cara merebut hati si dia'

"Blaise…"

Setelah membuka semua hadianya, Draco melihat kotak hitam tanpa hiasan apapun tersembunyi dibalik tumpukan hadiah yang menggunung

"Ah, aku belum membuka yang ini" Draco memperhatikan kotak itu dengan seksama

"Kenapa tidak ada nama pengirimnya?" karena penasaran Draco segera membuka kotak hitam itu dan betapa terkejutnya Draco saat melihat isi dari kotak tersebut

"Apa ini?" sebuah benda berbentuk layang-layang yang berukuran kira-kira 15 cm

"Siapa yang mengirim permata ini padaku?" Draco memperhatikan permata yang di pegangnya dengan teliti

"Aku tidak pernah melihat permata dengan warna sebening ini. Apa salah kirim ya?" Draco membongkar kotak hitam sebelumnya, mencoba mencari informasi. Tiba-tiba, Draco menemukan sebuah amplop

Draco segera membuka amlop tersebut dan membacanya,

"Kepada Mr. Draco Malfoy, dengan ini kami menyatakan bahwa sudah saatnya anda menerima benda ini sebagai bukti _absolute_ bahwa anda adalah pewaris selanjutnya" Draco merasa bingung apa maksud dari surat tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'Pewaris selanjutnya'?"

-o0o-

"Aku cukup terkejut ternyata banyak juga yang tidak pulang" ucap Ron sambil menyendok semangkuk sup yang siap masuk kedalam mulutnya

"Hmm, kau benar. Kupikir Great Hall sepi" ucap Harry menimpali

Saat ini Ron dan Harry sedang berada di Great Hall, menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Saat tiba mereka cukup terkejut dengan jumlah murid yang lumayan banyak sedang menikmati sarapan pagi dimeja asrama masing-masing.

Harry memperhatikan sekelilingnya, banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya seperti, mengapa anak-anak ini tidak pulang? Apa mereka tidak mau berkumpul dengan keluarga? atau mereka mempunyai banyak tugas? Apa mereka tidak mau bersantai di rumah? dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya mengenai hal yang sama.

' _Mengapa, aku malah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting?'_ saat Harry masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba, pintu Great Hall terbuka dan Draco langsung menuju meja asramanya

Dengan rambut pirang platina yang biasanya disisir kebelakang sekarang dibiarkan jatuh menutupi wajahnya, pakaian formal yang biasa dia kenakan sekarang tergantikan oleh pakaian santai, celana hitam panjang dan di permanis oleh syal hitam yang melilit indah di lehernya. Penampilan Draco simple tapi berhasil merebut perhatian semua murid.

"Coba saja sifatnya sebagus penampilannya" ucap Ron membuyarkan lamunan Harry

Harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya saat itu, dia juga tidak suka mengakuinya tapi ia setuju dengan Ron. Draco Malfoy yang biasanya terlihat congkak dan selalu memamerkan kekayaaan miliknya, sekarang terlihat seperti anak laki-laki biasa yang suka membaca buku.

Lihat saja sekarang, sambil menunggu sarapannya datang Malfoy membaca buku tebal yang entah apa judulnya. Entah mengapa, Harry merasa inilah Malfoy yang sebenarnya.

' _Eh, apa yang aku pikirkan? bisa-bisanya aku berpikir seperti itu. Sekali Malfoy tetap Malfoy. Aku tidak mau tertipu lagi seperti sebelumnya'_

"Harry… Harry… Harry" panggil Ron berulang kali

"Ah, maaf Ron"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu"

"Ah, maaf aku sedikit lelah"

"Lelah? Apa kita kembali saja ke asrama?"

"Itu tidak perlu. Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Soal rencana kita, kapan akan kita lakukan?" ucap Ron sambil berbisik

"Um, rencananya aku akan pergi tengah malam nanti" balas Harry

"Lalu apa tugasku?"

"Kau tetap di asrama saja, biar aku yang melakukannya"

"Apa?" teriak Ron yang berhasil membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian

"Ron, kecilkan suaramu"

"Maaf, tapi Harry aku tidak mungkin tetap berada di asrama sedangkan kau menjalankan misi yang dapat membuatmu terkena detensi"

"Ron tenang dulu, aku menyuruhmu tetap di asrama agar rencana ini berjalan lancar, akan sangat sulit bila kita pergi berdua ditambah lagi Filch yang berkeliling setiap malam"

“Ok, aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggumu di asrama dan berjanjilah kau tidak akan tertangkap"

" _Thanks_ "

Pembicaraan itu pun selesai. Harry dan Ron kembali menikmati sarapan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Wow, cup inyi lual liasa. Ayu ladi maw tamyah layi" ucap Ron masih dengan penuh mulut makanan

"Ron, aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu. Lebih baik kau telan dulu makananmu" Harry melihat kearah Ron yang sibuk mengunyah makanannya

"Aku bilang… sup ini luar biasa, aku jadi ingin tambah lagi. Apa kau mau mencicipinya?"

Harry melihat kearah sup yang dimaksud, sup itu memang terlihat menggiurkan tapi entah kenapa Harry sama sekali tidak berselera untuk memakannya walaupun dia ditawari sup yang masih hangat.

"No, thanks"

"Harry, kau ini menyia-nyiakan makanan enak. Aku saja sudah tambah beberapa kali, itu artinya sup ini memang enak"

"Apa kau bilang Weasley? bila kau tambah lagi berarti makanan itu enak? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? bukannya kau itu sama saja seperti peliharaanmu itu, seekor tikus yang akan memakan apa saja bahkan makanan basi dan hangus pun akan tetap kau makan"

"Diam kau Malfoy, tidak ada yang meminta pendapatmu" ucap Ron geram

Meja asrama Gryffindor memang bersebelahan dengan meja Slytherin dan tempat duduk yang ditempati oleh Harry dan Ron berada sejajar dengan posisi duduk Draco

"Ini negara bebas, aku berhak untuk mengatakan pendapat" Buku yang sebelumnya dia baca diletakkannya pelan diatas meja

"Kami tidak butuh pendapatmu, apalagi pendapat kasar seperti itu" ucap Harry, menatap Draco tajam

"Kasar atau pun tidak Potter, pendapat tetaplah pendapat dan yang kukatakan itu adalah fakta"

"Aku tidak pernah makan makanan basi atau hangus" ucap Ron dengan nada tinggi pada Draco

"Kau bisa bilang begitu sekarang tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang kau lakukan saat kami tidak ada" ucap Draco sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada

"Dengar Malfoy, kami berdua dan kau sendiri" ucap Harry

"Lalu?"

"Aku cukup terkejut, kau berani mengganggu kami saat teman-temanmu tidak ada disampingmu" ucap Harry

"Apa maksudmu Potter?"

"Sekarang kau sendiri Malfoy, teman-teman yang selalu ada disampingmu sekarang tidak ada. Jadi…." Belum sempat Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Draco langsung memotongnya

"Maksudmu teman-temanku adalah pengawal dan aku selalu berlindung dibelakang mereka?"

"Kelihatannya aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi padamu" ucap Harry

BRRRAAAKKK… Tiba-tiba Draco berdiri sambil memukul meja dihadapannya dan hal itu berhasil memancing perhatian semua orang.

"Dengar Potter, aku bisa mengalahkan kalian berdua bahkan dengan mata tertutup sekali pun" ucap Draco geram

' _Kenapa Malfoy terlihat sangat marah? Biasanya dia hanya memperlihatkan seringai menyebalkannya, tapi kenapa ini berbeda_ ?' Harry merasa ada yang salah

_DEG… deg… deg_

' _Kenapa aku merasa tidak ingin melihat Malfoy seperti itu? Ini harus dihentikan'_

"Yang dikatakan oleh Harry itu benar, kau hanya bisa berlindung dibelakang punggung teman-temanmu" ucap Ron

' _Astaga Ron, hentikan'_

Harry melihat kearah Draco dan seketika itu Harry tidak bisa menelan ludahnya

_'Astaga, aku punya firasat buruk'_

"Oh, kelihatannya aku perlu memperlihatkan padamu kalau aku bisa mengurus kalian berdua tanpa bantuan teman-temanku"

Suasana yang seharusnya tenang telah berubah menjadi medan perang hanya dalam hitungan menit. Semua murid yang berada di Great Hall memilih keluar dibandingkan terkena mantra nyasar walaupun mereka harus melewatkan pertarungan seru antara pangeran Slytherin dan _The Boy Who Lived._

-o0o-

Jam dinding telah berdentang 12 kali menandakan sekarang pukul 12 siang, tengah hari. Tiga jam telah berlalu sejak kerusuhan di Great Hall yang berhasil merusak natal yang tenang.

"Kupikir karena hari ini adalah hari natal, kalian tidak akan membuat keributan" teriak Prof. McGonagall pada ketiga murid laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya sedangkan disisi lain berdiri Prof. Snape dan dihadapan mereka kepala sekolah Hogwarts, Prof. Dumbledore

"Kalian sadar apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian bukan saja menghancurkan Great Hall tapi juga merusak hari natal orang lain" teriak Prof. McGonagall lagi

"Minerva, kelihatannya ketiga murid kita ini sudah menyadari kesalahan yang mereka buat" ucap Prof. Snape

Prof. McGonagall melihat ketiga murid laki-laki itu, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas luka yang telah diobati pada tubuh mereka. Harry dan Ron terlihat ketakutan dan menundukkan kepala, sedangkan Draco terlihat santai dan melihat kearah lain seakan-akan tidak memperdulikan keberadaan kepala sekolah atau dua orang profesor yang berada didekatnya.

"Kesalahan yang telah dibuat oleh Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter dan Mr. Weasley memang sangatlah berat. Biasanya murid yang melakukan kesalahan seperti ini akan dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts" ucap Prof. Dumbledore yang berhasil mencuri perhatian ketiga murid itu.

Harry, Ron dan Draco melihat kearah kepala sekolah dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Harry dan Ron sangat ketakutan akan dikeluarkan tapi berbeda dengan Draco yang terlihat sangat senang akan hal itu.

"Tapi karena ini adalah hari natal aku akan memberi kalian keringanan" ucap Prof. Dumbledore yang membuat ekspresi ketiga murid tersebut berubah lagi, yang tentu saja kebalikan dari sebelumnya.

"Kalian bertiga akan diberikan detensi" ucap Prof. Snape

Wajah Harry dan Ron yang terlihat lebih cerah kini kembali memperlihatkan ekspresi kekhawatiran mereka sedangkan Draco yang sebelumnya muram kini tambah muram karena detensi pertamannya disebabkan oleh dua Gryffindor menyebalkan.

"Kesalahan yang kalian buat sangatlah besar. Kalian saling melempar mantra yang menyebabkan hampir setengah Great Hall hancur. Untung saja, tidak ada korban jiwa dan luka yang kalian alami tidaklah terlalu parah. Bersyukurlah kalian bertiga tidak dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts" ucap Prof. McGonagall

"Baiklah. Untuk hukuman yang pertama aku akan mengurangi poin asrama kalian, 100 poin setiap orang dan tidak ada protes" ucap Prof. Dumbledore saat melihat ketiga murid itu mau memprotes keputusannya.

"Hukuman yang kedua, Mr. Weasley akan membantu Prof. Snape dan Prof. Sprout selama sebulan" ucap Prof. Dumbledore

"APA?" teriak Ron

"Melihat reaksimu, kelihatannya kau ingin diperpanjang Mr. Weasley?" ucap Prof. Snape

"Ah, satu bulan cukup profesor. Terima kasih" ucap Ron cepat

"Senang kau bisa menerimanya dengan baik" ucap Prof. Dumbledore sambil tersenyum

_'Ron yang malang. Eh tunggu, kalau hukuman Ron separah itu bagaimana denganku?'_ Harry mulai khawatir

"Bagi Mr. Malfoy dan Mr. Potter akan membantu Filch, Hagrid dan madam Pince selama dua bulan"

"APA?" teriak Draco dan Harry bersamaan.

"Wah, kalian kompak sekali. Detensinya pasti akan menyenangkan" ucap Prof. Dumbledore sambil tersenyum pada Draco dan Harry

"Sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke asrama, detensi kalian akan dimulai besok. Jadi, beristirahatlah" ucap Prof. McGonagall

Akhirnya ketiga murid tersebut kembali ke asrama, saat Harry dan Ron hampir berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba, Draco membalikkan tubuhnya

"Profesor, saya ingin bertanya" ucap Draco pada Prof. Dumbledore

"Ya, silakan Mr. Malfoy"

"Mengapa hukuman Wealey lebih ringan?"

"Karena kerusakan Great Hall lebih banyak diakibatkan olehmu dan Mr. Potter" yang menjawab pertanyaan ini bukanlah Prof. Dumbledore, melainkan Prof. Snape

"Cih, menyebalkan" Draco melangkah keluar dengan wajah kesal, dia bahkan menyerempet pundak Harry dengan keras bila tidak ada Ron yang menahannya kemungkinan besar Harry akan jatuh ke lantai, mengingat ukuran tubuh Harry yang jauh lebih kecil dari Draco.

"HEY, apa-apaan dia itu pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf" ucap Ron tidak terima akan perlakuan Draco pada Harry

"Ron, tidak apa-apa" ucap Harry, lalu dia membalikkan tubuhnya "Profesor kami permisi" Harry menyeret Ron keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana ceritanya, seru ndak?
> 
> Jangan lupa review, ya 
> 
> Supaya saya bisa memperbaiki FF ini menjadi lebih baik
> 
> Thank you  
> ^_^


	8. Mirror of Erised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the harry potter characters or books and stuff, that belongs to J.K. Rowling anyway the chapters will be coming out slow most likely and it will be eventual SLASH, or a boy with boy romance and stuff. This is my first story.  
> Hope you enjoy! =]

**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling

Hari mulai beranjak sore, matahari telah berubah warna menjadi orange walaupun masih samar karena tertutup awan. Pemandangan itu bagaikan sebuah lukisan yang keindahannya tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, sungguh karya tuhan yang luar biasa. Namun, keindahan itu tidak dapat mempengaruhi suasana hati Harry.

Harry berjalan tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal bahkan Ron yang sejak tadi mengikutinya tidak berani menggubrisnya. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di asrama Gryffindor.

"Harry, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja Ron"

"Ok…” Ron tidak berani menanyakan pertanyaan lain

' _Lebih baik aku cari aman, bisa-bisa aku yang menjadi sasaran luapan kemarahannya'_ batin Ron

Sejak keributan yang terjadi di Great Hall pagi ini, Ron merasa dia harus berpikir dua kali kalau ingin mengerjai Harry apalagi membuat dia kesal.

Masih tajam diingatan Ron mengenai kejadian pagi ini, dimana Great Hall yang sebelumnya indah karena dihiasi oleh berbagai hiasan natal kini berubah menjadi medan perang yang keadaannya tidak ubahnya seperti tempat yang baru dihujani oleh bom.

Berbagai mantra yang pada umumnya tidaklah berbahaya menjadi faktor utama dalam hancurnya Great Hall saat sahabatnya Harry dan Malfoy si mulut pedas itu menggunakannya.

Setiap mengingat kejadian itu, Ron selalu merasa berutang pada Malfoy karena dia telah membuatnya terhindar dari detensi yang lebih berat. Sebenarnya, Ron merasa sangat malu tapi disamping itu dia juga sangat bersyukur.

**Flashback:**

BRRRAAAKKK…

Tiba-tiba Draco berdiri, memukul meja dihadapannya dan hal itu berhasil mencuri perhatian seluruh murid di Great Hall.

"Dengar Potter, aku bisa mengalahkan kalian berdua bahkan dengan mata tertutup sekali pun" ucap Draco geram.

"Yang dikatakan oleh Harry itu benar, kau hanya bisa berlindung dibelakang punggung teman-temanmu" balas Ron

"Oh, kelihatannya aku perlu memperlihatkan padamu kalau aku bisa mengurus kalian berdua tanpa bantuan teman-temanku"

Draco mengambil tongkat yang berada dibelakang celananya dan meluncurkan satu mantra dan memulai perkelahian itu.

" _Rictusempra_ " Draco mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Harry dan Ron.

"AWAS….!" Mereka berdua berhasil menghindari mantra tersebut. Namun, mantra itu mengenai anak laki-laki dari asrama Huffelpuff tapi untungnya dia tidak terluka, hanya terlempar kebelakang.

"Hm, nasib kalian akan sama dengan anak itu jika berani macam-macam denganku" Draco menyeringai kearah Harry dan Ron

"Malfoy, cepat minta maaf padanya" ucap Harry marah

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf? Seharusnya kalian berdua yang minta maaf padanya karena kalian menghindar dari mantraku, jadinya anak itu yang kena"

Ucapan Draco membuat Harry sangat marah, Harry mengenggam kuat tongkat yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Tanpa membalas perkataan Draco, Harry langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya pada anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina tersebut.

" _Flipendo_ " teriak Harry, lalu pada tongkatnya muncul cahaya seperti petir berwarna putih. Namun, mantra itu malah mengenai pohon natal yang berada dibelakang Draco karena saat Harry melontarkan mantra tersebut, Draco segera berlari kekanan dan langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah Ron.

" _Depulso_ " berbeda dengan yang sebelumya, Ron terkena telak serangan dari Draco dan menyebabkan dia terdorong kebelakang dan membentur dinding dengan keras.

Great Hall menjadi sangat ricuh, anak-anak perempuan berteriak tidak jelas sedangkan anak laki-laki saling berteriak mendukung perkelahian ketiga anak itu tanpa niat sedikitpun untuk menghentikannya. Namun, keributan itu tidak bertahan lama saat Draco melempar mantra kearah mereka.

"Oh, mantraku meleset lagi. Hey Potter, jangan menghindar terus kau mau anak-anak berisik dibelakangmu itu yang kena?" ucap Draco santai sambil menyeringai menang.

Mendengar hal itu, semua murid berlari keluar dan akhirnya hanya tersisa mereka bertiga, otak dari semua kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Malfoy, kau akan menyesali yang kau lakukan" ucap Ron berusaha berdiri

"Ron, kau tidak apa-apa ?" Harry khawatir pada Ron dan berlari menghampirinya

'Twitch'

" _Avis_ " Sekawanan burung tiba-tiba menyerubungi Harry dan berusaha mematuknya

"HARRY…!" Ron berjalan terseok-seok kearah sahabatnya, masih dapat dia rasakan sakit pada kakinya.

"Kalau ada musuh didepanmu, kau tidak boleh lengah Potter. Suatu hari kau akan berterima kasih padaku karena memberitahu hal ini" ucap Draco

Setelah mengucapkan mantra, akhirnya kawanan burung kecil itu mengilang dan berubah menjadi bulu –bulu hitam

"Sayang sekali tapi aku tidak butuh nasehat darimu Malfoy. _Ventus_ " Serangan Harry begitu tiba-tiba sehingga Draco terpental dan menghantam lantai dengan keras, Draco dapat merasakan nyeri pada punggungnya.

"Wow… Harry kau berhasil" ucap Ron girang

"Potter... jangan pikir karena kau baru menjatuhkanku sekali, kau merasa sebagai pemenang. Permainan ini belum usai" Draco berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya

"Cukup aku tidak mau melanjutkan hal ini" ucap Harry

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut Potty ?" ucap Draco mengejek

"Aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu Malfoy, aku hanya tidak mau kita terlibat dalam masalah besar dan terkena detensi" ucap Harry

"Heh, tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah besar dan terkena detensi? Lihat sekelilingmu Potty, kita sudah terlibat masalah yang sangat besar bahkan detensi pun tidak akan menjadi hukuman yang tepat" ucap Draco sambil menyeringai

"Ini semua gara-gara kau pirang sialan" teriak Ron marah

"Diam kau Weasel, ini gara-gara kau membuatku marah" ucap Draco pada Ron sambil berteriak

"Namaku bukan Weasel tapi Weasley, pirang bodoh"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau pikir siapa yang nilainya jauh lebih tinggi diantara kita. Hah?"

Mendengar ucapan Draco, Ron tidak dapat membalas karena bagaimana pun nilai Draco jauh diatasnya apalagi dia sangat ahli dalam ramuan, mata pelajaran yang membuatnya merasa sangat bodoh.

"Heh, Weasel dan mulut besarnya. Percuma saja berdebat denganmu karena kau itu sama sekali tidak punya otak sama seperti keluargamu"

Mendegar keluarganya dihina seperti itu, Ron langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah Draco

" _Incendio_ " teriaknya kearah Draco

Dengan gesit Draco menghindar dari mantra tersebut namun, mantra itu malah mengenai pohon natal dan membakarnya, lalu api mulai menjalar ke pohon natal disampingnya. Tidak hanya itu, api mulai membakar hiasan-hiasan pada pohon natal.

"Weasel apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mau membakar Great Hall ?" teriak Draco

Draco segera mengarahkan tongkatnya pada pohon natal yang terbakar itu, " _Aqua Eructo_ " lalu dari tongkatnya keluarlah air yang langsung memadamkan si jago merah.

Harry dan Ron yang menyaksikan kejadian itu terdiam mematung, mereka tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata. Kebakaran yang terjadi memang tidak parah tapi cukup menyebabkan shock. Ron lah yang pertama kali sadar, dia merasa sangat bersalah akan kejadian itu. Walaupun Ron benci mengakuinya tapi dia berhutang besar pada Malfoy. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang tuanya bila dia menjadi pelaku yang membakar Hogwarts.

"A… Ak… Ak… Aku…" Ron ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Malfoy dan minta maaf akan kecerobohannya.

"Apa kau gila Weasel? Kau hampir membakar Hogwarts. Lihat, ruangan ini penuh dengan kayu dan hiasan kertas" ucap Draco marah menatap kearah Ron

"Heh, sekali Weasel tetap saja Weasel. Keluarga penyihir miskin dan bodoh" ucap Draco santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

Mendengar perkataan Malfoy, Ron ingin sekali menghajarnya tapi dia sadar kalau dia berutang padanya. Ron mengenggam erat tongkatnya dengan kepala tertunduk dan tubuh bergetar seperti menahan tangis. Harry yang melihat reaksi sahabatnya, tidak dapat menahan amarah, dia lalu berlari menghampiri Draco dan mencengkram sweater putih yang dikenakannya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat kalau Ron sangat menyesal?" teriak Harry marah didepan wajah Draco

"Harr… Harry" Ron terkejut saat mendengar suara Harry membentak Malfoy sambil mencengkram sweater milik remaja berambut pirang platina itu

"Apa itu ucapan terima kasihmu Potty?" ucap Draco sinis, menatap balik Harry

"Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau ini tidak seperti dugaanku tapi mendengar perkataanmu itu, aku langsung menyadari kalau dugaanku itu benar. Kau hanya seorang anak manja yang memanfaatkan nama dan harta keluargamu. Entah apa yang diajarkan oleh orang tuamu sehingga kau tumbuh seperti ini"

"Apa kau baru saja menghina orang tuaku Potter?" ucap Draco marah, balas mencengkram kaos Harry. Ron yang melihat kejadian itu langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

"Er… Harry, aku pikir…" belum sempat Ron melanjutkan perkataannya, Harry langsung memotong, dia hendak membalas perkataan Draco.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu tapi setiap sifat anak selalu berasal dari ajaran orang tuanya"

"KAU…!" Draco mencengkram kemeja Harry lebih kuat. Dari sinar matanya memperlihatkan betapa marahnya dia. Beberapa saat ada kesunyian diantara mereka tapi tiba-tiba Draco mengendurkan cengkramannya lalu menyeringai kearah Harry.

"Heh… tahu apa kau tentang keluarga? Bahkan orang tua pun kau tidak punya" ucap Darco santai

Ron yang mendengar perkataan itu tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa, dia sangat terkejut sekaligus sangat marah. Ron bersumpah melihat kesedihan mendalam dari pancaran mata Harry walaupun hanya sesaat dan tergantikan dengan tatapan kemarahan.

"Benar, aku memang tidak memiliki orang tua tapi aku hidup dengan orang yang merupakan orang tua dari seorang anak gendut, manja dan sifatnya sangat jelek, semuanya itu dia dapat dari perlakuan orang tuanya" ucap Harry marah

"KAU…!" Draco mengencangkan kembali cengkramannya pada pakaian Harry

"Er… bisakah kalian berdua berhenti? Sebentar lagi profesor akan datang dan kita…" belum sempat Ron meyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba ada mantra mengenai tubuhnya. Ron terpental kebelakang dengan punggungnya membentur dinding dan dia mendarat diatas pohon natal yang telah tumbang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Harry pada Draco lalu dia berlari menghampiri Ron yang pingsan dengan luka gores di tangan dan wajahnya.

"Dia itu terlalu cerewet dan bodoh, profesor datang atau tidak kita akan tetap terkena detensi oh atau mungkin dikeluarkan? Entahlah aku tidak peduli" ucap Draco santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Kemarahan Harry tidak dapat dibendung lagi, dia lalu berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Draco. Draco yang belum siap menerima serangan mendadak seperti itu langsung terjatuh ke lantai, dapat dia rasakan nyeri dipipinya dan saat itu lah Draco sadar kalau Harry baru saja memukulnya dengan tangan kosong, tangan kecil dan kurus itu mampu membuat pipinya menjadi sangan sakit.

"JANGAN PERNAH BERANI MELUKAI SAHABATKU LAGI!!" teriak Harry marah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

_'DEG...'_

Draco meraba dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja sakit, ada perasaan tidak nyaman meliputi hatinya.

' _Apa ini? Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit? Bukankah Potter memukul wajahku tapi kenapa hati ini yang sakit? Apa dia menggunakan suatu mantra yang tidak aku sadari?'_ batin Draco

Draco tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa karena masih terkejut ditambah perasaan tidak enak yang dia rasakan. Menyadari tampangnya seperti orang bodoh yang kebingungan, Draco langsung menghilangan tampang terkejutnya, ekspresinya kembali dingin dan ada sinar kemarahan yang terpancar dikedua matanya.

"KAU…! berani sekali memukul wajahku" Draco meraih tongkatnya yang tergeletak disampingnya

"Tidak ada satu pun orang yang… "

"Kalau begitu aku adalah orang pertama yang memukul wajah sombongmu itu" ucap Harry seakan-akan mengerti dengan apa yang akan Draco katakan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah kumaafkan"

"Aku juga tidak akan memaafkanmu dan aku tidak butuh maaf darimu"

Setealah sesi saling berteriak itu, Harry atau pun Draco tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka saling melemparkan mantra yang mereka tahu kearah satu sama lain. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali mereka terlempar dan terjatuh sehingga pada tubuh mereka banyak sekali luka yang tercipta.

Great Hall sudah tidak terlihat lagi wajahnya, jejak-jejak hiasan natal yang indah seakan-akan tidak pernah ada, meja-meja panjang setiap asrama kini seperti bongkahan kayu yang tidak dapat ditebak bentuknya.

"KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI!!" teriak Prof. McGonagall

Walaupun Prof. McGonagall sudah berteriak menyuruh mereka berhenti, tapi Draco dan Harry sama sekali tidak mendengarkan, mereka tetap saling menyerang satu sama lain.

"Kalau begini tidak ada cara lain lagi" ucap prof. McGonagall sambil mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari balik jubah

"Tunggu Minerva" ucap seorang pria berambut hitam dengan ekspresi dingin, prof Snape

"Apa maksudmu Severus? Mereka harus dihentikan"

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi mereka akan selesai" tepat setelah prof Snape selesai berbicara, Draco dan Harry saling melemparkan mantra.

" _Petrificus Totalus_ " teriak Harry

" _Levicorpus_ " teriak Draco

Harry dan Darco melemparkan mantra secara bersamaan sehingga efek yang mereka terima pun bersamaan. Harry yang menerima mantra dari Draco, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terangkat keatas dan tergantung terbalik dengan salah satu pergelangan kaki menempel pada atap. Sedangkan Draco, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja kaku dan tidak dapat digerakkan.

Prof. McGonagall menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Draco dan Harry yang sering membuat keributan, lalu kedua orang itu segera menghampiri ketiga remaja yang kondisinya tidak dapat dikatakan baik.

"Astaga, aku tidak percaya mereka bertiga mampu membuat Great Hall seperti ini" ucap seorang pria dengan tubuh pendek yang baru saja datang.

"Sebenarnya Filius, kerusakan ini lebih banyak disebabkan oleh Mr. Potter dan Mr. Malfoy" ucap prof. McGonagall

" _Oh my god,_ kenapa Great Hall seperti ini?" ucap profesor wanita yang baru datang

"Sigh… Filius, Aurora tolong kalian bereskan kekacauan ini, aku dan Severus akan membawa mereka bertiga ke klinik" ucap prof. McGonagall

"Baik Minerva"

Prof. McGonagall dan prof. Snape segera menghampiri ketiga remaja itu, Draco yang tidak dapat bergerak hanya melihat was-was kearah kedua profesor itu sedangkan Harry bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

"Berhentilah bergerak Mr. Potter, _Liberacorpus_ " ucap prof. McGonagall

Harry yang telah lepas dari pengaruh mantra berkat prof. McGonagall segera terjatuh. Harry berpikir dia pasti akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dan mati.

"AAA…" teriak Harry sambil menutup mata

"Kau bisa berhenti berteriak sekarang Mr. Potter" ucap prof. Snape

Harry membuka matanya, dia berada di lantai dan sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit lalu dia berusaha bangkit untuk berdiri tapi merasakan nyeri dikedua kakinya.

"Kalau kakimu sakit, tidak usah dipaksakan" ucap prof. McGonagall

Prof Snape menghampiri Draco dan melepas mantra yang membelenggunya, seketika itu tubuh Draco langsung tumbang, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat nyeri.

"Kelihatannya kondisi kalian bertiga tidak ada bedanya" ucap prof. Snape dingin

"Baiklah, ayo kita bawa mereka menemui Poppy" ucap prof. McGonagall

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ " ucap prof. Snape

Prof. Snape dengan diikututi prof. McGonagall segera keluar dari Great Hall dengan membawa tubuh ketiga remaja itu menuju klinik.

"Astaga, aku tetap tidak percaya mereka bertiga mampu melakukan hal ini" ucap wanita yang sebelumnya dipanggil Aurora.

"Aku diberitahu oleh Minerva, kekacauan ini kebanyakan dilakukan oleh Mr. Potter dan Mr. Malfoy" ucap pria yang sebelumnya dipanggil Filius.

"Entah detensi apa yang akan mereka bertiga terima. _Reparo_ " ucap wanita yang bernama Aurora itu

"Yang jelas bukan detensi yang ringan. _Scourgify_ " ucap pria yang bernama Filius itu.

Setelah kedua orang itu selesai, Great Hall kembali seperti semula seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi kekacauan sebelumnya.

**Flashback end**

Bagi Ron, itu adalah kejadian yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan mungkin juga bagi Harry dan Malfoy lalu Ron melihat Harry keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian rapi.

"Harry, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, hanya mempersiapkan diri untuk malam ini" ucap Harry sambil menaiki ranjangnya

"Malam ini? Astaga, kau tetap mau pergi walaupun kau baru saja mengalami hal…" belum sempat Ron menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dia katakan, Harry langsung memotong.

"Ron, tolong jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu" ucap Harry dengan sinar matanya yang memancarkan kemarahan

"Maaf"

"Aku mau istirahat dulu, tolong bangunkan aku saat malam tiba"

"Baiklah" Setelah itu, Harry langsung memejamkan mata dan mengarungi dunia mimpi. Satu hal yang diinginkan Harry adalah melupakan kejadian pagi tadi dan bersiap untuk detensi besok yang akan dia jalani dengan orang yang menyebabkan ini semua.

-o0o-

BRRRAAAKKK…

Draco membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras dan berjalan kearah kasur, merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah.

"Potter sialan" umpat Draco

**'** _**Wah, kejadian pagi ini masih membuatku tidak mempercayainya'** _

"…"

**‘** _**aku tidak percaya kau terpancing karena hal sepele'** _

"Kau bilang sepele? Mereka menghina sahabat dan keluargaku"

**'** _**Menurutku, kedengarannya tidak seperti itu'** _

Draco merenungkan perkataan Sky, kalau dipikir-pikir memang dia lah yang bersalah dalam hal ini. Sedangkan, Potter dan Weasley hanya terpancing karena perkataannya.

Draco teringat kembali kejadian saat dia menghina orang tua Potter, dia bersumpah melihat kesediahan yang sangat mendalam dan Draco merasa sangat menyesal akan hal itu.

**'** _**Kelihatannya kau menyadari kesalahanmu'** _

Tentu saja Draco menyadarinya tapi ego yang mengalir deras dalam darahnya tidak mengijinkan dia untuk mengakuinya. Draco memang memiliki sifat dewasa yang jarang dimiliki remaja seumurannya tapi, dia tetaplah seorang anak 11 tahun yang selalu merasa dirinya benar, apalagi menyangkut keluarga dan sahabatnya, dia selalu tidak dapat menahan emosinya itu. Masih segar diingatannya saat dia berumur enam tahun, dia hampir menyebabkan salah satu anak dari teman kerja ayahnya terluka parah dan harus dirawat di St. Mungo hanya karena anak itu merebut mainan Pansy dan membuatnya menangis.

"Ah, diamlah Sky aku mau istirahat. Besok aku harus mulai menjalani sisa liburanku dengan detensi bersama si Potty itu" ucap Draco kesal

**'** _**Ok… ok…’** _

Draco tahu rasanya tidak benar bila dia harus tidur lagi apalagi ini masih siang tapi dia sangat membutuhkan istirahat ini, rasanya kepalanya hampir mau pecah ditambah rasa bersalah yang tidak mau hilang membuatnya semakin pusing.

Bayangan Potter yang hampir menangis selalu teringat dimemorinya seperti kaset rusak yang tidak mau berhenti dan selalu menampilkan gambaran yang sama.

"Aku harus melupakan hal ini" itu adalah ucapan Draco yang terakhir sebelum dia terlelap dan melayang ke dunia mimpi.

-o0o-

TENG… TENG… TENG…

Jam besar yang terdapat di menara Hogwarst telah berdentang menandakan tengah malam. Udara berhembus dengan salju yang berjatuhan menambah sederetan daftar alasan untuk tidak melangkah keluar dari teritorial tempat tidur. Namun, hal ini tidak dapat membatalkan niat Harry untuk keluar dari kamarnya, demi menjalankan suatu misi rahasia.

"Ron, bangun" Harry membangunkan Ron yang tempat tidurnya tepat disebelah miliknya

"Hmm…, sebentar… lagi mom- ͝ _ ͝ zzzz…"

"Ron, bangun" Harry mengguncangkan tubuh Ron lebih keras

"Ok… ok, aku bangun… " Ron terbangun masih dengan mata setengah tertutup "Hooaaahhhmm…"

"Ron, aku akan pergi menjalankan rencana kita"

Mata Ron terbelalak lebar setelah mendengar perkataan Harry, ada rasa kagum sekaligus khawatir yang Ron rasakan. Seorang murid tahun pertama akan mencoba memasuki _Restricted Section_ , entah detensi apa yang akan didapat Harry apalagi dia baru saja mendapat detensi yang sangat berat, kalau sampai ketahuan… Ron tidak dapat membayangkannya.

"Ok, hati-hati ya dan berjanjilah jangan sampai kau ketahuan"

"Tenang saja, aku pergi" Harry berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari ruang asramanya

Harry segera menggunakan jubah sambil menenteng lentera sebagai penerangan dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju Perpustakaan. Lorong yang sepi dan gelap, Harry menjadi was-was setiap ada suara sekecil apa pun. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya Harry sampai di Perpustakaan.

-o0o-

Harry memasuki sebuah ruangan kosong untuk kabur dari Prof. snape dan Filch, jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Harry tidak bisa bayangkan bila dia sampai tertangkap oleh Filch bahkan yang lebih parah bila sampai tertangkap oleh Prof. snape. Bukan detensi yang dia dapatkan tapi langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah, membayangkannya saja membuat Harry merinding

_‘Tapi… kenapa Prof. Snape bertengkar dengan Prof. Quirell? Hm entahlah, itu urusan mereka’_

“Ini ruangan apa?”

Ruangan yang dimasuki oleh Harry lumayan besar tapi tidak ada apapun dalam ruangan itu kecuali sebuah cermin yang sangat besar ditengah ruangan.

Tidak lama setelahnya Harry keluar dari ruangan tersebut, cermin misterius itu memperlihatkan ayah dan ibunya berdiri disamping Harry. Perasaan bahagia tidak dapat dibendungnya bahkan ibunya menyentuh pundaknya walaupun Harry tidak dapat menyentuh balik mereka tapi Harry sangat senang.

Harry berlari menuju asrama dan ingin memperlihatkan cermin itu pada Ron agar dia bisa melihat orang tua Harry juga. Namun, yang anehnya dia dan Ron melihat hal berbeda karena Ron melihat dirinya menjadi head boy dan kapten Quidditch sedangkan Harry melihat orang tuanya.

Ron berpikir mungkin cermin ini memperlihatkan masa depan tapi disanggah oleh Harry karena orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Ron langsung mengajak Harry keluar dari ruangan itu dengan dalih takut nanti ketahuan oleh Filch dan dengan berat hati Harry meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

-o0o-

Cit… cit… cit…

suara kicauan burung menghiasi pagi itu walaupun daratan masih tertutup oleh salju namun, mentari telah tersenyum dengan sinarnya yang menghangatkan. Draco duduk sambil menikmati tehnya di ruangan utama asrama Slytherin

"Hmm…, teh dengan tambahan kayu manis memang yang terbaik"

**'** _**kelihatannya kau sangat menikmati istirahatmu'** _

"Aku sangat menikmatinya. Tidur adalah obat yang paling sempurna"

Keduanya menikmati suasana sunyi yang menenangkan, jarang sekali asrama sepi seperti ini. Draco melihat kearah perapian, api membakar kayu merubahnya menjadi abu.

"Kenangan"

**'** _**Apa?'** _

"kenangan itu seperti kayu yang terbakar"

**'** _**Kenapa?'** _

"Kayu sebelum terbakar, teksturnya keras dan tidak berubah sama seperti kenangan yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi, kalau kayu itu sudah terbakar, tekstur dan bentuknya mulai berubah dan menjadi abu sama seperti kenangan yang mulai dilupakan dan akhirnya benar-benar hilang dari ingatan"

**'** _**Menurutmu seperti itu?'** _

"Itu hanya pemikiran yang terlintas saja"

**'** _**Draco, menurutku kenangan itu tidak akan terlupakan seperti kayu yang berubah menjadi abu. Sebuah kenangan akan selalu ada diingatan tergantung bagaimana kita, apakah masih ingin terus mengingatnya atau tidak. Selain itu, kalau kau memiliki benda tentang kenangan itu, kau pasti akan selalu megingatnya'** _

"Hm, kau benar. Kau selalu ada disisiku sehingga aku tidak pernah lupa bagaimana kita bertemu" ucap Draco sambil tersenyum tipis

****

**_‘Draco, ada apa? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau jadi melankolis dan bernostalgia begini? Usiamu terlalu muda untuk itu’_ **

****

“…”

_**** _

**'** _**Hey, kau tidak ke Great Hall?'** _

"Bagus sekali Sky, kau berhasil merusak moodku. Entah mengapa aku merasa kau semakin mirip Blaise"

**'** _**Ha… ha… ha…'** _

"Menggangguku adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Iya kan?"

**'** _**Ting-tong'** _

"Ck, menyebalkan"

**'** _**Hey Draco, kau harus sarapan. Siang ini kau harus menjalani detensimu’** _

"A… Sky kenapa kau harus mengingatkanku akan hal itu?" ucap Draco frustrasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut kebanggaannya

**'** _**Tapi kau harus bangun'** _

"Hah… menyebalkan. Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah dengan detensinya tapi kenapa dengan si Potty itu?"

**'** _**Eh? Kupikir kau menyukainya'** _

"SKY…!"

**_‘Hehehe, ayo kita ke Great Hall’_** Draco hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Sky lalu dia mulai bersiap-siap dan keluar dari asrama

**'** _**Eh, tunggu dulu ini bukan jalan menuju Great Hall'** _

Draco hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa berniat sedikit pun membalas perkataannya. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju tempat yang Sky yakin bukan lah Great Hall

**'** _**Kau mau kemana?'** _

Draco hanya tersenyum tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah, kita sampai"

**'** _**Ini kan dapur'** _

"Benar"

Draco lalu membuka pintu perlahan dan terlihatlah peri rumah yang sedang bekerja menyiapkan sarapan. Salah satu dari mereka mendekati Draco dan bertanya apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Draco.

"Tolong. Siapkan sarapan untukku"

"Baik tuan muda, Lulu akan segera menyiapkannya. Apakah tuan makan disini?" tanya peri rumah bernama Lulu tersebut sambil tersipu malu

"Tidak, masukkan saja makanannya dalam keranjang"

"Baik, tuan muda"

Draco duduk disalah satu kursi sambil memperhatikan pekerjaan para peri rumah. Ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakan oleh Draco karena mereka terus memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum bahkan ada yang tersipu, Draco merasa agak aneh akan hal itu.

"Tuan muda silakan, sarapan anda" ucap Lulu sambil menyerahkan keranjang yang berisi sarapan untuk Draco

"Hm, terima kasih"

Draco segera keluar dan berjalan menuju taman yang terletak dibelakang Hogwarts, tanpa disadari oleh Draco, para peri rumah terus memperhatikannya sampai tubuhnya berbelok dan tidak terlihat lagi.

**-o0o-**

Great hall telah kembali seperti semula, bangku, meja dan semua hiasan natal telah diperbaiki bahkan jejak kerusakan akibat kekacauan kemarin sama sekali tidak terlihat, seakan-akan tidak pernah teradi kerusakan sama sekali.

Harry dan Ron berjalan menuju Great Hall sambil berbincang lalu saat mereka membuka pintu Great Hall, mereka berdua langsung dikerumuni oleh semua murid Hogwarts.

"Harry, bagaimana pertarungan kemarin?"

"A…"

"Harry, detensi apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"It…"

"Harry, ceritakan pada kami"

"So…"

"Sial, andai saja aku menontonnya"

"Tungg…"

"Hah… andai saja aku tidak keluar, aku akan menyaksikan pertarungan seru itu"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang ditujukan pada Harry membuatnya kalang kabut dan akhirnya dia berte…

"TUNGGU DULU…! hah… hah… hah… "

"Harry, bernapas. Tarik… keluarkan…" ucap Ron dan Harry mengikuti intruksinya, akhirnya pernapasannya kembali normal

"Guys, bisakah kalian tidak menanyakan mengenai hal itu?" ucap Harry sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing dan berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor untuk menikmati sarapan tenangnya.

' _Seharusnya aku tahu hal ini'_ batin Harry

"Guys, sebaiknya kalian jangan mengganggu Harry dulu, dia mengalami hari yang berat" ucap Ron sambil berbisik

"Ok, tapi sebagai gantinya…"

"Kau yang cerita"

"Ok, Fred George" ucap Ron pada dua orang remaja yang dia kenali sebagai kakaknya yang kembar

"Tidak usah dengar kan mereka Harry"

"Hah…" Harry merasa sama sekali tidak berniat sarapan, entah mengapa nafsu makannya langsung hilang.

"Ron, ada apa…"

"Dengan Harry?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, dia hanya mengalami hari yang buruk" ucap Ron sambil menyendok sup ke mangkoknya lalu Ron melihat kearah meja Slytherin

' _Kosong, mungkin si sombong itu tidak mau ke Great Hall'_ batin Ron melanjutkan sarapannya

Di lain tempat:

"Hatchi…"

**'** _**Kau baik-baik saja?'** _

"Ya, kelihatannya ada yang membicarakanku"

**'** _**Memangnya kau orang terkenal?'** _

"Kalau kau masih ingat Sky, aku adalah pewaris satu-satunya dari kelurga Malfoy"

**'** _**Benar dan satu-satunya keturunan Malfoy yang membuat kekacauan di tahun pertamanya'** _

"Shut up…"

Kembali ke Great Hall:

Ron menghampiri Harry yang masih duduk tanpa menyentuh sarapannya,

"Ingin main catur?"

"Tidak"

"Ingin menjenguk Hagrid?"

"Tidak"

"Harry, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tapi jangan lakukan itu. Ada yang tidak beres dengan cermin itu" Harry tidak membalas perkataan Ron, dia hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya.

Ron tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan melanjutkan sarapannya sedangkan Harry terus teringat mengenai cermin itu, ada rasa bahagia sekaligus kosong yang dia rasakan

Tiba-tiba, pintu Great Hall terbuka dan masuklah seorang profesor yang ditakuti oleh hampir seluruh siswa Hogwarts, Prof. Snape dengan jubahnya yang berkibar bagaikan kalelawar. Suasana Great Hall yang tadinya ramai dengan celoteh para murid menjadi sangat sunyi.

Prof. Snape melangkah menuju meja Gryffindor, Harry dapat melihat rasa takut dan cemas yang dirasakan oleh Ron. Setelah itu, Prof. Snape berhenti didepan Ron dan menatap Ron yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan sarapanmu. Mr. Weasley?" Ron hanya bisa menggangguk tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata

"Bagus, setelah ini pergilah keruanganku" Sekali lagi Ron menggangguk

"Dan Mr. Potter, detensimu akan dimulai besok karena Hagrid harus ke Hogsmead. Sungguh beruntung" ucap Prof. Snape dengan sinis lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Great Hall. Setelah Prof. Snape menghilang dibelokan, Great Hall kembali ricuh, banyak yang mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Jadi, Ron kau…"

"Terkena detensi bersama Snape?"

"Hah… "Ron sama sekali tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berbicara jadi dia hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya saja.

Harry merasa prihatin pada Ron tapi dia juga merasa senang karena dia tidak akan bertemu dengan si sombong sok tahu itu, walau pun hanya sehari.

"Memangnya berapa lama…"

"kau terkena detensi?"

"Satu bulan" jawab Ron lemas

"Hpppffh... ha… ha… ha… sa… sa… satu bulan bersama snape?" ucap Fred dan George bersamaan

"Ya, tertawa lah sesuka kalian. Kalau kalian mau tahu aku juga terkena detensi membantu Prof. Sprout" ucap Ron kesal dan perkataan Ron itu sama sekali tidak membantu, sebaliknya Fred dan George malah tertawa lebih keras sedangkan Percy hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bingung sekaligus pusing akan tingkah adik-adiknya.

"Lalu Harry kau mendapat…"

"Detensi, seperti apa?"

"Hm…" Harry belum menjawabnya, dia hanya tersenyum. Bukannya dia tidak ingin menceritakan hal itu hanya saja, dia sama sekali tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua cukup. Kalian membuat Harry tidak nyaman" ucap Percy

"Hah… kau sama sekali…"

"Tidak seru, Percy"

"Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua lanjutkan sarapan. Ron, cepat selesaikan sarapanmu lalu temui Prof. Snape dan Harry ayo sarapan, kupastikan mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi"

Fred dan George kembali sarapan, Ron segera menyelesaikan sarapan dan pergi ke ruangan Prof. Snape, siap untuk hari neraka yang pertama. Sedangkan Harry ada sedikit rasa lega yang dia rasakan dan kelihatannya dia sudah bisa sarapan dengan tenang.

-o0o-

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, matahari yang bersinar cerah kini telah menghilang di peraduan dan digantikan oleh bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Disebuah kamar asrama yang keadaannya sepi, Harry sedang mengobrak-abrik lemarinya mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana jubah itu?" lalu tangannya menyentuh sebuah jubah dengan warna hitam dan tipis

"Ini dia"

"AAA…., jangan dekati aku, aku tidak mau menggosok kuali lagi…" teriak Ron dan kelihatnnya dia sedang mengalami mimpi buruk

"Hah… hari pertama saja sudah seperti ini. Walaupun detensiku lebih lama tapi aku bersyukur tidak terkena detensi membantu Prof. Snape, tetap semangat Ron" ucap Harry sambil menatap kasihan pada Ron, sekali lagi Harry memeriksa persiapannya.

"Baiklah, persiapan sudah selesai. Ron aku pergi sebentar dan aku berjanji tidak akan menimbulkan masalah" ucap Harry pada Ron yang masih tertidur lelap.

Harry segera keluar dari kamar lalu menggunakan jubahnya dan memegang lentera dengan erat. Beberapa saat setelah berjalan, Harry sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang tidak terlalu besar lalu tanpa membuang waktu Harry segera masuk kedalam, dia melepas jubahnya dan meletakkan lenteranya dengan hati-hati.

"Hah… walaupun ini aneh tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya" ucap Harry sambil berjalan menuju bagian tengah ruangan itu, dia berdiri didepan sebuah cermin yang tingginya melebihi dirinya. Harry duduk didepan cermin itu sambil memeluk lututnya. Tiba-tiba, ada suara langkah kaki…

"Hey, Potter" Harry langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyesal telah melakukannya karena sekarang dia sedang melihat seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya

"Malfoy…" ucap Harry sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya

"Dengar Potter aku tidak mau mencari masalah denganmu"

"Aku juga tidak ingin mencari masalah denganmu" ucap Harry masih berdiri, mewaspadai setiap gerakan Draco sedangkan Draco dengan santainya duduk di bingkai jendela sambil menatap bulan yang bersinar.

"Kau, kenapa ada disini? Apakah kau mengikutiku?" tanya Harry penuh kewaspadaan

"Ayo lah Potter kurang kerjaan sekali aku mengikutimu" jawab Draco santai

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?"

"Tidak bisakah aku mendapat hiburan sedikit sebelum aku menjalani hari neraka besok bersamamu?"

"Terserah tapi jangan berisik" ucap Harry

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" Harry tidak memperdulikan ucapan Draco lalu dia kembali duduk keposisi awal sebelum Draco datang dan mengganggunya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau Potter, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu" ucap Draco sambil melihat Harry yang terus saja menatap cermin

"Aku bilang jangan berisik" ucap Harry menekankan perkataannya pada dua kata terakhir

"Bermin itu, dapat membuatmu gila seperti orang-orang sebelumnya" ucap Draco tidak memperdulikan ucapan Harry

"Berisik, tidak bisakah kau diam?" ucap Harry marah, dia kembali teringat kejadian di Great Hall lalu dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya karena Draco berjalan menuju dirinya. Tangan Harry telah siap mengeluarkan tongkat.

"Apa kau ingin mendapat detensi yang lebih berat?"

"Menurutmu detensi apa lagi yang lebih berat?"

"Hm, dikeluarkan? Dengar Potter aku tidak mau mencari masalah denganmu. Hey, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan itu?"

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakan itu" jawab Harry bosan. Sedangkan, Draco hanya menaikkan pundaknya tanda dia tidak peduli

"Yang terpenting Potter, jangan melihat kearah cermin itu lagi. Bukan kah aku sangat baik memberikanmu saran bagus ini?"

"Terima kasih atas saran bagusmu Malfoy tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya. Jadi, pergi lah" lalu Harry membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap cermin itu kembali

"Apa kau tahu nama cermin ini?" ucap Draco, sekali lagi dia tidak memperdulikan ucapan Harry bahkan sekarang Draco berdiri disampingnya. Harry hanya diam saja dan Draco melanjutkan perkataannya,

" _Mirror of Erised,_ itu lah nama dari cermin ini. Kupikir aku tidak perlu memberitahukan apa fungsi cermin ini melihat kau terus menatapnya seperti itu, kau pasti tahu" ucap Draco sambil melihat kearah Harry yang postur tubuhnya jauh lebih pendek dan kecil darinya.

"Cermin ini memperlihatkan apapun yang kita inginkan"

"Ya dan tidak, cermin ini memperlihatkan pada kita tak lebih dan tak kurang keinginan terdalam dan terkuat dari hati kita. Jadi berhenti lah menatapnya" ucap Draco sambil menarik Harry keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun, Harry melepas tangan Draco dengan paksa dan berlari menuju cermin itu lagi.

"Apa kau gila Potter? Astaga pikiranmu mulai kacau"

Namun, Harry tidak membalas perkataan Draco bahkan menatapnya pun tidak

"Hah…, dengar Potter cermin itu tidak memberi pengetahuan atau kebenaran, banyak orang menjadi gila karena menatap cermin itu. Tidak benar hidup dalam mimpi Potter dan melupakan hidup yang seharusnya kau jalani, kehidupan yang akan membantumu melihat kedepan"

"Kau mudah mengatakan hal itu karena kau memiliki segalanya" ucap Harry sambil menunduk dan berjalan menuju Draco dengan kepala menunduk lalu Harry melanjutkan,

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kulihat dalam cermin itu? Sehingga aku terus kembali kemari untuk melihatnya?"

Draco tidak berpindah dari posisinya, dia tetap berdiri di dekat pintu sedangkan Harry makin mendekat kearahnya

"Aku… Aku… Aku melihat mereka berdua, dua orang yang sangat ingin kutemui, orang tuaku. Kau yang masih memilikinya… TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI PERASAANKU...!" teriak Harry

Harry berlari kearah pintu keluar yang berada beberapa meter dibelakang Draco. Tiba-tiba, Harry berhenti karena ada yang menahannya

"Lepaskan aku" ucap Harry sambil berusaha melepas tangan Draco yang memegang lengannya

"Maafkan aku" ucap Draco pelan dengan kepala menunduk, walaupun begitu Harry masih dapat mendengarnya

' _Apa aku salah dengar? Malfoy minta maaf? Telingaku pasti bermasalah'_ batin Harry, masih tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengira kalau telingamu bermasalah. Tapi, aku…"

"Cukup. Tolong berhentilah mempermainkanku Malfoy, sekarang kau minta maaf tapi besok? Kau pasti akan menghinaku lagi"

Genggaman tangan dilengan Harry mulai mengendur, Harry menarik langsung tangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu namun sebelum Harry membuka pintunya, tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik kembali dan Draco berbisik ditelinga Harry.

"Maaf, aku mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya aku katakan" ucap Draco pelan, lebih mirip berbisik tapi Harry dapat mendengarnya jelas, tubuhnya merinding setiap kali Draco berbicara dan bernafas ditelinganya.

"Hm, sebaiknya kau kembali ke asrama" Belum sempat Harry memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi, Draco langsung melepaskan tangannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Harry yang masih terdiam terpaku karena heran dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beberapa mantra dan fungsinya yang digunakan pada Chapter ini:
> 
> Incendio: Menghasilkan semburan api
> 
> Levicorpus: Korban tergantung terbalik dengan satu pergelangan kaki
> 
> Liberacorpus: untuk mengatasi mantra "Levicorpus"
> 
> Petrificus Totalus: Digunakan untuk membekukan tubuh untuk sementara, mantra ini tidak membatasi bernapas atau melihat dan korban biasanya akan jatuh ke tanah
> 
> Rictusempra: Subjek merasakan dirinya terdorong
> 
> Avis: memunculkan sekawanan burung kecil
> 
> Aqua Eructo: mangeluarkan air khusus untuk memadamkan api
> 
> Depulso: membuat angin untuk mendorong sesuatu
> 
> Flipendo: membuat cahaya seperti petir bewarna putih untuk mendorong target
> 
> Reparo: membetulkan atau memperbaiki sesuatu yang rusak
> 
> Scourgif : membersihkan sesuatu
> 
> Ventus: mengeluarkan cahaya berbentuk spiral untuk mendorong target
> 
> Tolong jangan bosan-bosan membaca cerita dari saya
> 
> DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA, YA… ^_^


	9. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

_'_ _Dimana ini?'_

_Draco berdiri ditengah ruangan yang tidak dia kenali, ruangan itu sangat lah luas dengan warna hitam dan putih mendominasi. Dia berlari mencari jalan keluar namun hal yang dia temukan tetaplah sama._

_Sunyi, tidak ada satu pun orang yang dia temui tiba-tiba dari arah belakang dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Draco ingin sekali membalikkan tubuhnya. Tapi, entah mengapa dia tidak dapat menguasainya._

_'_ _Draco' sosok itu memanggil namanya dengan lembut dan dia tahu bahwa sosok itu bukanlah musuh. Draco ingin sekali melihatnya tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak dapat digerakkan._

_Jantungnya, berdetak lebih cepat saat sosok yang tidak dia kenali itu memeluknya dari arah belakang._

_'_ _Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat?'_

_'_ _Draco' ucap sosok itu lagi, Draco tidak dapat mengendalikan degupan jantungnya yang semakin kencang. Sosok itu memiliki tubuh kira-kira setinggi leher Draco karena kepala dari sosok itu menempel tepat dilehernya dan tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar karena Draco melihat ukuran kedua lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya._

_Draco ingin sekali melihat sosok itu karena baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ada seseorang yang membuatnya sangat penasaran dan jantungnya terus berdegup kencang._

_'_ _Draco aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Apa kau pun akan selalu berada di sisiku?'_

_Tanpa pikir panjang Draco langsung mengiyakan perkataan sosok yang secara terang-terangan merebut hatinya itu, Draco terus mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya._

_'_ _Aku sangat bahagia' akhirnya Draco berhasil menggerakkan tubuhnya dan saat dia berbalik sosok itu telah menghilang._

_Suara itu... sentuhan itu... terasa sangat familiar bagi Draco. Tapi, siapa? Tiba-tiba, udara berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Draco langsung merapatkan jubah yang dia kenakan._

_'_ _Ada apa ini? kenapa ada badai salju di dalam ruangan?' Draco mencoba berjalan di tumpukan salju tebal yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi ruangan luas itu. Saat itu lah dia melihat sosok terbaring di atas salju, tanpa pikir panjang Draco langsung menghampirinya._

_Draco membalik tubuh kurus dan pucat itu, dia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena tertutupi oleh syal hitam yang melingkar manis dilehernya. Namun, Draco masih dapat melihat kilauan emerald hijau dikedua matanya dan kilauan itu makin bersinar cerah saat sosok itu mengenali Draco._

_'_ _Kau datang? Aku bahagia sekali, kau ada di sini menemaniku sampai akhir' ucap sosok itu lemah. Draco tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, dia terlalu syok dengan kejadian ini._

_'_ _Jangan menangis, maaf ya aku tidak dapat menemanimu sampai akhir' Draco tahu sosok itu sedang tersenyum dan hal itu membuat hatinya sangat miris dan membuatnya tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya._

_'_ _Tidak, kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan selalu ada disisiku' akhirnya Draco dapat menemukan suaranya. Aneh, dia sama sekali tidak mengenali sosok ini tapi hatinya telah memilihnya dan Draco sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan sosok yang sedang dipeluknya itu._

_Sosok itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan berkata,_

_'_ _Terima kasih, kau membuatku bahagia sampai akhir. Kuharap kau pun akan selalu bahagia walau aku tidak ada disampingmu'_

_'_ _Ap... apa, maksudmu?'_

_'_ _Tetaplah bahagia untukku juga' ucap sosok itu sambil tersenyum dan udara dingin pun berhembus, seakan-akan membawa pergi jiwa sosok itu dan Draco menyadari sosok itu telah menghilang dari pelukannya._

_'_ _Tidak... tidak boleh... TIDAK...'_

"TIDAK..."

Draco terbangun dari tidurnya, peluh membasahi sekujur tubuh dengan nafas terengah-engah dia mencoba menghilangkan bayangan mimpi buruk yang masih terpatri kuat diingatannya.

"Mimpi apa itu?"

**_'Draco ada apa?'_ **

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya mimpi buruk"

**_'... kembalilah tidur karena nanti akan menjadi hari yang sibuk'_ **

Mata Draco langsung terbuka lebar mendengar perkataan Sky, dia langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengacak rambut pirangnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Detensi, kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan hal itu?"

.

.

"HARRY..."

"Aku belum tuli Ron, kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu"

"Tapi Harry, saat aku terbangun kau tidak ada ditempat tidurmu. Kau kemana saja sampai jam 4 pagi begini?"

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir, aku ketiduran di..." belum sempat Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ron langsung memotong

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kau tertidur di ruangan cermin itu"

Harry hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya

"Harry, bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan melihat cermin itu lagi, kau..."

"Tenang saja Ron, aku tidak akan pergi kesana lagi. Mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir" Harry langsung berbaring diranjangnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya, dia membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk detensi nanti.

Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin Ron tanyakan tapi kelihatannya saat ini Harry membutuhkan istirahat lalu Ron pun ikut berbaring di tempat tidurnya, melanjutkan mimpi yang sempat terputus.

-o0o-

Tepat jam 10 siang, Harry dan Draco sedang berdiri didepan sebuah pondok dekat hutan terlarang. Kedua anak laki-laki itu berdiri saling membelakangi, tidak ada yang berbicara. Suasana canggung sangat terasa.

_'...'_

_'_ _Kenapa suasananya seperti ini?'_ batin Harry

Saat mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, tiba-tiba pintu pondok terbuka lebar lalu Hagrid menghampiri mereka berdua,

"Hello boys, apa kalian siap?" Tanya Hagrid berjalan mendahui mereka, Draco dan Harrypun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hagrid, detensi seperti apa yang akan kau berikan pada kami?"

"Oh, maaf kan aku Harry tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu tapi kau tenang saja, detensinya akan menyenangkan" ucap Hagrid sambil tersenyum. Harry terdiam terpaku, entah mengapa dia merasakan firasat buruk akan hal ini.

"Apa kau takut Potter?"

"Dalam mimpimu Malfoy"

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya ketiga orang itu sampai di sebuah tempat yang Harry tahu bernama danau hitam.

"Kalian pasti tidak sabar ingin mengetahui detensinya. Detensi kalian adalah mencari _Horned slugs,_ menyenangkan bukan? _"_ ucap Hagrid sambil tersenyum. Entah Hagrid sadar atau tidak tapi kedua anak laki-laki itu terdiam karena penyebab yang berbeda.

"Apa kau gila? Kenapa kami yang harus mencari hewan itu?" Tanya Draco dengan wajah sinis

_**'** _ **_Hahaha..., apa kau baru saja disuruh mencari Horned slugs? Sangat tidak Malfoyish'_ **

_'_ _Shut up'_

"Kau setuju atau tidak Mr. Malfoy, tapi itu adalah detensi kalian"

"Tapi di musim dingin seperti ini, hal itu sama saja cari mati" balas Draco dengan argumennya

"Mr. Malfoy, kau bisa menggunakan mantra penghangat"

Draco ingin membalas perkataan Hagrid, namun terhenti karena pertanyaan polos yang datang dari bibir Harry

"Hagrid, _Horned slugs_ itu apa?"

Draco dan Hagrid hanya terdiam melihat kearah Harry, membuat Harry menjadi malu.

"Apa salah kalau aku tidak tahu hal itu?" Harry agak tersinggung dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Draco dan Hagrid

"Ehem, tidak Harry sama sekali tidak. _Well_ , _Horned slugs_ disebut juga siput bertanduk, bahan ini digunakan untuk membuat ramuan penyembuh bisul"

"Oh, jadi kami hanya tinggal mencarinya?"

"Benar"

Harry melirik kearah Draco dan mengatakan,

"Padahal kita hanya mencari siput saja tapi sikapmu seperti dunia mau kiamat Malfoy"

"Hey Potter, apa kau tahu dimana harus mencarinya?"

"Hagrid membawa kita kemari, jadi sudah pasti kita harus mencarinya disini" jawab Harry enteng sambil berjalan menjauh dari Draco dan mulai mencari

"Kelihatannya kau tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan detensi ini"

"Ayolah Malfoy, ini bukanlah detensi yang berat"

 _'_ _Bila dibandingkan dengan detensi yang didapat Ron'_ batin Harry, setiap mengingat Ron mengigau selalu membuat Harry merinding

"Kalau begitu, buka bajumu"

"Untuk apa aku membuka bajuku?" mendengar perkataan Draco membuat Harry terkejut dan wajahnya memerah

"Apa kau tahu? Untuk mendapat _Horned slugs_ dimusim seperti ini, kita harus menyelam disana" ucap Draco sambil menunjuk danau hitam

"Kau bercandakan?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda Potter?"

Harry melihat kearah Hagrid meminta penjelasan dan saat melihat ekspresinya, Harry sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Maaf Harry, di musim seperti ini _Horned slugs_ hanya ditemukan di bebatuan dalam danau hitam tapi kalau musim panas kau akan menemukannya di tepi danau" ucap Hagrid sambil tersenyum. Harry tidak tahu harus berkata apa, hal ini terlalu membuatnya syok dan dia sedikit merasa bersalah dan malu pada Draco.

"Baiklah, kelihatannya kalian bisa bekerja sama jadi aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua dan akan kembali saat makan malam"

"Tunggu, saat makan malam? Apa kau mau membunuh kami?"

"Tenang saja Mr. Malfoy, makan siang kalian akan diantar oleh peri rumah"

"Tunggu, bukan itu masalahnya. Hey Potter, bicaralah"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. sampai jumpa jam tujuh nanti" ucap Hagrid sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh

"Sial" Draco memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja pusing lalu melihat kearah Harry yang masih dalam posisi diam terpaku, membuatnya bertambah pusing.

"Sigh... mau bagaimana lagi" Draco mulai melepas jubahnya. Harry yang melihat hal itu langsung tersadar dari keterpakuannya

"Mal... Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar Potter"

Draco melihat kearah Harry yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

"..."

Setelah melepas jubah dan jaketnya, Draco yang hanya menggunakan kemeja putih segera merapalkan mantra penghangat. Merasa agak kepanasan, Draco membuka dua kancing atas sehingga memperlihatkan kulit pucatnya. Draco melihat kearah Harry yang sedang merapalkan mantra penghangat

"Kenapa kau hanya melepas jubahmu? Akan sulit menyelam dengan jaket" tanya Draco, membuat Harry terkejut dan langsung menatap kearahnya. Hal pertama yang Draco lihat adalah wajah Harry yang memerah

"Terserah aku" ucap Harry sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu Potter?"

"Tidak. AH..." betapa kaget Harry saat Draco berdiri dihadapannya. Jarak mereka hanya 30 cm dari posisi berdiri Harry

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu Potter?" ucap Draco sambil berjalan maju

"Kar... karena kau tiba-tiba saja berdiri dihadapanku" ucap Harry sambil berjalan mundur

"Bukan itu maksudku Potter" Draco maju satu langkah

"La... lalu yang mana?" Harry mundur satu langkah

"Kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu?" Draco maju satu langkah

"It... itu terserah aku" Harry mundur satu langkah

"Apa karena kau tidak ingin melihat wajahku?" Draco maju satu langkah

"Mu... mungkin" Harry mundur satu langkah

"Kenapa?" Draco maju dua langkah

"Ap... apa maksudmu?" Harry mundur tiga langkah

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin melihat wajahku?" Draco mengambil langkah lebar sehingga wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Harry

"Kar... karena, AH..." tanpa Harry sadari, dia terpeleset dan jatuh ke danau sehingga sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Potter, kau tidak perlu menceburkan diri ke danau hanya karena kau pusing melihat ketampananku"

"KAU PIKIR INI SALAH SIAPA? Ha... hachiimmm...."

"Potter kau tidak perlu malu seperti itu"

"TIDAK, karena perbuatanmu aku jadi basah kuyup" ucap Harry, mencoba berdiri

"Terima saja Potter, nantinya juga kita basah" ucap Draco

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Draco langsung menceburkan dirinya kedalam danau. Harry yang melihat hal itu merasa terkejut sekaligus kagum.

 _'_ _Kenapa aku terpaku melihatnya? Seperti orang bodoh saja'_ batin Harry sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Harry langsung menyusul Draco yang telah menyelam entah kemana.

-o0o-

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak Draco dan Harry memulai pencarian mereka akan _Horned slugs_. Draco terlihat santai dalam menjalankan detensinya bahkan dia telah mengumpulan _Horned slugs_ lebih dari 100. Sedangkan Harry, dia terlihat sangat kelelahan bahkan _Horned slugs_ yang dikumpulkan belum mencapai 50.

"Kau benar Potter, ini bukanlah detensi yang berat" ucap Draco sambil menyeringai

"Hah... hah... hah..., kau..." Harry tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Nafasnya yang memburu, membuat dia sulit untuk berbicara

"Kau baik-baik saja, Potter?" ucap Draco dengan nada bercanda

"It... itu bukan urusanmu" Harry berjalan menuju salah satu pohon dan menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya, wajahnya menjadi sangat pucat dan dia menggigil. Draco melihat kearah Harry dan satu hal yang dia tahu adalah Harry tidak dalam keadaan baik.

Draco berlari kearah Harry dan mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Hey, Potter BANGUN!!!"

"Ah... ah, Malfoy... bisakah kau saja yang menyelesaikan detensinya?" ucap Harry pelan dengan mata setengah terbuka

"Apa kau bilang? Kita akan selesaikan detensi ini bersama"

"Kau benar-benar jahat" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum, kali ini matanya benar-benar tertutup

"Hey, POTTER BANGUN!!!"

Draco benar-benar panik dan saat dia menyentuh wajah Harry, tiba-tiba bayangan sebuah kota yang terbakar dan diliputi oleh kegelapan terlihat oleh Draco dan hal itu terlihat sangat nyata. Kengerian, penderitaan dan ketakutan semuanya menjadi satu.

Draco segera menarik tangannya, dia masih sangat syok akan bayangan mengerikan itu, tubuhnya bergetar.

 _'_ _Apa yang baru saja kulihat?'_ batin Draco sambil melihat tangannya yang masih bergetar

"Uh... di... dingin..." suara Harry menyadarkan Draco dari keterkejutannya. Dia sadar saat ini ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dari hal itu, Draco segera mendekati Harry dan hal pertama yang dia pikirkan adalah membuat Harry tetap sadar.

"Hey Potter, kapan terakhir kali kau menggunakan mantra penghangat?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku baru menggunakannya sekali"

"Jadi, kau tidak memperbahrui mantranya?"

Sekali lagi Harry menggeleng.

"Potter... mantra penghangat hanya bertahan satu jam saja"

"Hehehe..., pantas saja sejak tadi aku merasa kedinginan" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum lemas

"Kau... hah..., percuma saja bicara denganmu" ucap Draco sambil mencari tongkatnya

"Hehehe..."

"Berhenti tertawa bodoh seperti itu"

Draco segera merapalkan mantra penghangat pada Harry dan juga pada dirinya,

"Sebentar lagi, peri rumah akan datang mengantarkan makan siang. Sampai mereka datang, lebih baik kau istirahatkan kepala kosongmu itu, aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya"

"Terima kasih, sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengerjakan tugasmu didetensi yang lain"

Draco hanya memalingkan wajahnya, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun lalu dia berjalan menuju danau, bersiap untuk menyelam kembali.

Setelah beberapa saat, Draco berhenti mencari, _'_ _Hm, kupikir ini sudah cukup. Aku bisa melanjutkannya nanti'_ batin Draco saat melihat kantongnya yang berisi _Horned slugs_ hampir penuh. Dia segera mengikat kantong tersebut dan berenang menuju permukaan.

Hal pertama yang Draco lihat adalah peri rumah yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua.

 _'_ _Kenapa rasanya ini seperti piknik?'_ batin Draco saat melihat tatanan yang dilakukan oleh peri rumah tersebut.

"Malfoy, selamat datang" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum

"Kelihatannya kau jauh lebih baik, setidaknya wajah hantu itu sudah hilang"

Sebenarnya Harry ingin sekali membalas perkataan Draco tapi dia merasa tidak sopan bila bertengkar dengan seseorang yang sudah membantunya. Jadi, dia memilih diam.

Draco duduk disamping Harry dan mulai menikmati sup hangatnya sedangkan Harry masih betah dengan coklat panas di tangannya.

"Apa masih ada yang tuan muda butuhkan?" Tanya peri rumah pada Draco dan Harry

"Tidak, kau boleh pergi" ucap Draco dingin

Setelah peri rumah meninggalkan Draco dan Harry, mereka berdua kembali menikmati makan siang yang hangat,

"Hm..., nyaman sekali" ucap Harry sambil menatap sekitarnya yang mulai dipenuhi oleh salju

Draco melihat kearah Harry, dia masih penasaran dengan bayangan yang dia lihat tadi

 _'Sebenarnya, itu apa?'_ batin Draco

"Foy... Malfoy. Hello" ucap Harry sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Draco

"Apa?" tanya Draco dingin, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena melamun dihadapan Harry

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Harry tertarik

"Tidak ada"

"Ta..." sebelum Harry melanjutkan perkataannya, Draco langsung memotong

"Kau ini suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain" Draco menatap Harry tajam

"Kalau begitu boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" balas Harry santai, tidak mengindahkan tatapan tajam Draco

"Tidak"

"Satu hal saja, kenapa kau sangat pelit?"

"Lebih baik kita mulai mencari lagi" ucap Draco sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju danau hitam. Harry menatap punggung Draco yang semakin menjauh, banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya yang ingin dia tanyakan, tapi kelihatannya Draco sedang tidak _mood_ untuk meladeni pertanyaannya.

Entah kenapa, sejak kejadian kemarin malam Harry menyadari kalau Draco mempunyai sisi yang berbeda. Mungkin Draco tidak seburuk yang dia kira selama ini, buktinya dia melarang Harry bermain dengan cermin itu lagi dan dia meminta maaf pada Harry walaupun dia langsung pergi tanpa mendengar balasan darinya.

"HEY POTTER, CEPAT!" panggil Draco dari arah danau hitam

"IYA, dasar tukang suruh-suruh" Harry bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju danau hitam menyusul Draco yang sudah menyelam lebih dulu.

-o0o-

Langit yang hanya menampilkan warna abu-abu itu, kini telah berwarna hitam pekat dengan dihiasi terang bulan dan gemerlap cahaya bintang.

Ron menoleh pada Harry yang sedang berbaring, anak laki-laki itu terlihat sangat lelah.

"Harry, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm..." hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan Harry

"Apa detensinya sangat berat?"

"Manurutmu menyelam di danau hitam demi seekor siput pada musim dingin seperti ini, berat?"

"APA?" Teriak Ron dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, dia menatap Harry dengan perasaan syok, kagum, khawatir, kasihan dll yang penting dia tidak tahu harus merasa seperti apa, semuanya melebur menjadi satu.

"Ron, aku tahu kau kaget tapi tidak perlu berteriak" ucap Harry sambil mengusap-usap kupingnya yang berdengung

"Ta... tapi Harry, apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu? Kau tidak bercandakan?"

"Apa kondisiku yang seperti ini, masih membuatmu tidak percaya?"

"Hmm, aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana pengalaman yang menyenangkan itu"

"Pengalaman menyenangkan? Itu benar-benar perumpamaan yang bagus Ron" ucap Harry, memutar matanya malas

"Hehehe..., tapi sungguh Harry aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana menderitanya dirimu, detensi bersama Malfoy menurutku sudah cukup buruk"

"Sebenarnya, tidak terlalu buruk kok" ucap Harry lirih

"Hah, apa? Apa yang barusan kau katakan? Aku tidak mendengarmu"

"Tidak ada. Ayo tidur" ucap Harry sambil menarik selimutnya dan tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Ron. Ron hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli lalu dia menarik selimutnya.

"Selamat malam, Harry"

"Selamat malam, Ron"

-o0o-

Matahari terbit di ufuk timur, menyebarkan cahaya terang nan hangatnya ke seluruh dunia. Awan putih menghiasi langit biru. Sebuah lukisan pagi yang cerah telah tercipta. Seluruh mahluk hidup mulai menjalankan aktivitasnya dengan semangat.

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI!"

Tapi kelihatannya, ada seseorang yang suasana hatinya tidak seperti pagi yang cerah ini.

"Maaf" ucap Harry dan Ron pada Hermione

"Hah..., kenapa kalian mencari masalah dan sampai mendapat detensi seperti itu?"

"...." Harry dan Ron hanya terdiam, tidak mampu menjawab ucapan Hermione

"Hah..." gadis itu menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kali lalu duduk dihadapan Harry dan Ron

Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya suara para siswa yang memasuki asrama dan suara koper yang diseret.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang ingin menceritakan kronologinya? Harry? Ron?" tanya Hermione sambil menatap mereka.

"Bagini, awalnya aku dan Harry..." Ron mulai menceritakan kejadian yang sejak tadi diributkan "Jadi, begitulah ceritanya" beberapa saat kemudian, Ron selesai bercerita. Tidak ada tanggapan yang keluar dari bibir Hermione.

"Hermione?" panggil Harry

"Kalian..."

Kedua anak laki-laki itu sudah siap mendapat teriakan dari gadis tersebut.

"Bagus. Itu adalah tindakan yang tepat. Kalau aku jadi kalian aku akan melakukan hal yang sama" ucap Hermione santai

"Hm, Hermione? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ron yang heran dengan perubahan sikap Hermione

"Apa aku terlihat tidak sehat?"

"Tidak, tapi..."

"Menurutku, Malfoy sudah keterlaluan. Jadi, kupikir dia pantas mendapatkannya" Kedua anak laki-laki itu saling menatap lalu menatap gadis itu kembali.

"Iya, itu benar. Walaupun Harry harus detensi bersamanya selama dua bulan"

"APA?!" teriak Hermione mendengar ucapan Ron.

Harry dan Ron hanya menutup kedua kupingnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya..."

" _Thanks_ Ron" ucap Harry sambil berbisik

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan bereaksi seperti ini"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang sebelumnya? Jangan ceritakan tentang aku detensi bersama Malfoy"

"Maaf"

Dan pagi hari yang cerah itu dihabiskan dengan acara siraman rohani yang diberikan oleh Hermione khusus untuk Harry dan Ron.

-o0o-

"Hahaha..., aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat menyukai Potter"

"Diam Zabini"

"Draco, tumben sekali kau mudah terpancing seperti itu" Pansy hanya dapat mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena heran dengan sikap sahabatnya yang biasanya sangat terkendali ini

"Dengar Pansy, Blaise..."

"Apa?" tanya Pansy penasaran dengan jawaban Draco

 _'_ _Kalau aku mengatakan alasan sebenarnya, mereka berdua pasti akan menggodaku'_ batin Draco

"Itu..., si Potter dan..."

"Apa? Kau mau mengatakan kalau kau sengaja bertengkar dengan mereka agar kau bisa detensi bersama Potter?" ucap Blaise sambil tersenyum

"Singkirkan senyum licik itu Zabini"

Pansy hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kedua sahabat karibnya itu

"Jadi? Apa yang membuatmu sampai bertengkar dengan mereka?" tanya Pansy kembali

"Aku hanya kesal karena mereka berdua sangat ribut dan membicarakan hal yang tidak berguna"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Pansy curiga

"Ya, hanya itu. kalian mau ke Great Hall?" Draco mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya

"Tunggu dulu Draco, aku belum selesai" ucap Pansy mengejar Draco yang sudah berjalan keluar asrama Slytherin

"Ckckck" Blaise hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya dan menyusul mereka ke Great Hall

-o0o-

Hari-hari biasa di Hogwarts telah kembali, para murid mulai sibuk menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Tidak terkecuali tiga murid Gryffindor yang kini duduk di Great Hall, membaca buku sambil menikmati makan siang yang lezat.

"Lihat dirimu Ron, menyedihkan. Seminggu lagi kita akan ujian semester satu" ucap Hermione pada Ron yang sedang asyik bermain catur

"Aku sudah siap Hermione. Tanyakan saja pertanyaan apapun" balas Ron

"Baiklah. Apa tiga bahan yang paling penting untuk membuat ramuan _Forgetfulness_?" tanya Hermione

"Aku tidak ingat" ucap Ron pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila ini muncul diujian?" ucap Hermione

"Menyontekmu?"

"Tidak akan, lagi pula Prof. McGonagall bilang, kita akan mendapat pena khusus yang sudah dimantrai dengan mantra anti curang"

"Rasanya para guru tidak mempercayai kita, iyakan Harry?" ucap Ron jengkel, Harry hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Hermione dan Harry kembali belajar untuk persiapan ujian, kecuali Ron yang sibuk dengan kartu yang didapat dari coklat kodoknya. Harry memperhatikan Ron yang sedang sibuk memisahkan kartu-kartu sihirnya, lalu dia menangkap sesuatu yang menarik dibelakang kartu itu, sebuah tulisan.

"Akhirnya kutemukan" ucap Harry pada Ron dan Hermione. Ron mengambil kartu yang disodorkan oleh Harry dan membacanya

"Dumbledore terkenal karena keberhasilannya menaklukkan penyihir hitam Grindenwald pada tahun 1945 juga dengan penemuannya tentang 12 kegunaan darah naga dan rekannya Nicholas Flamel" Ron terlihat sangat senang dengan apa yang dibacanya dan Hermione terlihat seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Kusadari nama itu kedengaran familiar. Aku membacanya hari itu diatas kereta. Ikuti aku" ucap Hermione bersemangat, dia segera membereskan perlengkapannya begitu pun Harry dan Ron, mereka bertiga segera berlari keluar dari Great Hall menuju perpustakaan.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di perpustakaan. Tanpa membuang waktu, Hermione segera menuju rak buku yang berada di pojok kanan dekat jendela. Sedangkan, Ron dan Harry telah duduk manis menunggu Harmione. Tidak lama, Hermione muncul dengan buku tebal bersampul coklat tua di tangannya.

"Aku menyuruh kalian mencari di bagian yang salah. Bagaimana mungkin aku sebodoh itu?" ucap Hermione sambil meletakkan buku tebal itu di atas meja. "Aku membaca ini dulu, sebagai bacaan ringan" lanjutnya

Ron menatap horor pada buku yang dibawa Hermione

"Ini bacaan ringan?" ucap Ron, Hermione hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka tanpa memberi komentar apapun. Hermione segera membuka buku itu dan mencari halaman yang tepat.

"Tentu saja, ini dia. Biar kubacakan" ucap Hermione semangat "Nicholas Flamel adalah satu-satunya pencipta batu Philosopher"

"Apa itu?" tanya Ron

"Batu Philosopher adalah suatu substansi legendaris dengan keampuhan yang mencegangkan, batu ini dapat mengubah logam biasa menjadi emas murni dan menghasilkan ramuan _Elixir of life_ yang akan memberikan _immortal_ pada orang yang meminumnya"

" _Immortal_?" tanya Ron bingung

"Artinya kau tidak akan mati" jawab Hermione singkat

"Aku tahu artinya apa!" ucap Ron kesal

Harry hanya menghela nafas melihat sikap temannya yang satu ini. Harry lalu menyuruh Hermione melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Sekarang hanya ada batu semacam itu yang dimiliki oleh Nicholas Flamel seorang alkemis kenamaan yang tahun lalu merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-665. Itulah yang dijaga Fluffy di lantai tiga. Itulah yang berada di bawah pintu itu. Batu philosopher" ucap Hermione bersemangat

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Harry

"Pertama kita harus menemui Hagrid"

"Kenapa ?" tanya Harry dan Ron kompak

"Karena dia yang tahu tentang Fluffy. Malam ini kita harus menemui Hagrid bagaimana pun caranya"

Harry dan Ron hanya dapat mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke asrama" ucap Hermione

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan langkah ringan tanpa satu pun dari mereka menyadari sepasang mata silver mengamati sejak kedatangan mereka ke perpustakaan.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes :
> 
> # Kali ini saya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal, yaitu:
> 
> Bagaimana ceritanya? Apa ada kurang atau kelebihan? Apa cerita pada chapter ini terlalu lebay? Atau gimana?
> 
> Tolong jangan bosan-bosan membaca cerita dari saya
> 
> DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA, YA... ^_^ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ^_^
> 
> Please review the story


End file.
